Red Flowers Bloom
by sombreromoustache
Summary: Love can destroy friendships and teams, or make them stronger. [ Pollination/OT4. Lots of Fluff]
1. Chapter 1

Ruby walked down the halls of the student dormitories, balancing several of Blake's books on her head. A few times the books nearly fell over, but the leader of Team RWBY fixed her stance and kept them balanced. She walked past her team's and JNPR's dorm rooms.

"ONE LAP DOWN! NINE TO GO!" she yelled in celebration.

Of course her record was broken when her room's door opened, the surprise tripping Ruby over and knocking over the books.

"Oh, that took a half hour," Ruby sighed, "BLAKE! What are you doing here?!"

"I live here," she looked at the books on the floor, "Are those my books?"

Ruby avoided eye contact and quietly spoke, "Maybe."

She handed Blake every sequel she owned to Ninjas of Love, "Exactly why were you balancing books on your head?"

"I don't know, I just felt like doing something. I don't have anything else to do," Ruby looked at one of the books Blake held, "ACTUALLY BLAKE! CAN YOU READ ME ONE OF YOUR STORIES!"

"Well I was busy with-

"PLEASE JUST READ TO ME FOR TEN MINUTES AND I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE!"

Blake looked at Ruby's hopeful eyes and relented to her team leader, "Ok, just sit on," Blake was already sitting on the covers of her bed before she finished her sentence, "Yeah."

Blake walked to Ruby and sat down next to her, "So, what did you want me to read you?"

"How about this, I always see you reading it at night," Ruby held up Ninja's of Love.

"You are too young to read that,"

"Oh. Well can you read me that book you talked about when we met? The one about the guy with the two souls?"

"Well, I'm sorta almost done with it, so I don't know if I want to-

"Please, Blake. It could refresh your memory about what's been going on,"

"Fine, I'll read it to you. Just be quiet," Blake opened her book and started reading it to Ruby.

Blake hadn't expected Ruby to be so attentive to her reading. She started to believe that Ruby had listened to Yang tell her stories when they were kids. While she read, every so often she glanced at Ruby who was still watching her read with no hint of boredom.

Blake read more of her book to RWBY, quickly becoming invested into the plot again. What was supposed to have been ten minutes turned into two hours of reading, but Blake never noticed the time going by for them.

"And when he saw himself he. AUUUUUGGH! I think I've read to you for more than ten minutes, Ruby," Blake yawned and glanced at young scythe-wielder, asleep sprawled over her bed.

Blake smiled at the younger girl and carried her to her bunk, and laid her under the covers.

* * *

Yang wandered around the library looking for Blake, "Blake! Blake! Where are you?" she whispered yelled.

"Yang what are you doing?!"

Yang turned to Weiss sitting in a corner studying several books, "Looking for Blake. What are you doing, Weiss?"

"Studying, what else could I be doing?"

"Sleeping?"

"Is what I'm doing look like sleeping?"

"No?"

"Well it's not. I am studying for Port's next exam," Weiss looked away from Yang, "Because I fell asleep through most of it."

"Well no one blames you for sleeping through that," Yang sat next to the heiress, "Let you in on a secret. I hide a pillow in that class."

"I know I've seen that pillow. Everyone has seen that pillow,"

"Except Port,"

"Yes, except him. Surprisingly,"

Yang watched Weiss study for a few minutes before growing bored, "Well, I'm getting tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap. And Weiss, if you ever want to share that pillow in Port's class, you can anytime."

Weiss spat out her coffee, "And what do you mean by that?!"

She saw Yang leaving the library, her cheeks turning to a bright shade of red.

* * *

**A/N this is NOT a Ladybug or Freezerburn fic**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby woke up around midnight and yawned, "Man I slept hard today, I should get Blake to read to me more."

Ruby looked over at the other bunk bed, "Hmm, I wonder where Yang and Blake are? Oh well. I need to get my pajamas on."

Ruby slipped off her outfit and slipped on her pajamas and walked to her team's bathroom, where she walked in on Weiss with a towel around her.

"GET OUT YOU DOLT!" she yelled at her leader.

"WEISS I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN THERE!"

"GET OUT!"

Ruby closed the door behind her and hid on her bunk, hoping Weiss would forgive and forget. The bathroom door swung open and Weiss walked out in her sleeping gown.

"Ruby! Get out here!" Ruby pulled the covers over her head, "I know you're up here, now get down!"

"You're going to yell at me if I do!"

"I promise I won't yell at you. Please come down, Ruby,"

"Ok," Ruby jumped down and looked at Weiss before she smacked her across the head, "Why did you do that?!"

"I said I wouldn't yell at you, I never said anything about not hitting you," Weiss answered, "What are you even doing awake?"

"I just woke up. What are you doing awake?"

Weiss showed Ruby a large pile of books and papers, "I've been studying all day. And from what I can tell when I walked in here five hours ago, you haven't been doing much studying."

"Yeah, sorry," Ruby looked at the ground, "I kinda fell asleep today, and well I forgot to study."

Weiss took a deep breath, "Look, I know it's difficult leading the team sometimes, I understand. But you need to take time out of every day to study and work towards bettering yourself as a student."

"I know Weiss, and I'm trying. It's just," Ruby sat on Weiss' bed, "Weiss, besides my fighting skills, do you think I should have been accepted into Beacon?"

Weiss' scowl had disappeared, replaced with a softer frown, "Who are you asking?"

"Huh?"

"Are you asking the Weiss you first met, or the Weiss you know now?"

"Um, I don't know,"

"Ruby, you are a great fighter and you've proven to be a great leader. But you're not the greatest academic. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, my grades aren't really the best out of this group,"

"But. We can change that,"

"We can?"

Weiss sat down next to Ruby and held her hand, "Ruby, if you can come by the library every day, I'll help you with studying. And by the end of the month, I can turn you into B student."

"But the end of the month is a week from now,"

"THAT'S JUST HOW EFFICIENT I AM!" Weiss declared.

An awkward silence befell the two girls before they laughed at each other. Ren woke up and heard the two laughing. After hearing laughter, he heard Nora's stomach growling and went to cook pancakes.

Jean heard Ren making pancakes and woke up, "Ren why are you making pancakes?"

"Because I've lost control of my life," Ren answered.

When Ruby and Weiss finished laughing, they hugged each other, "Thanks so much Weiss."

"I haven't done anything you dolt," she hugged her tighter but let go and pulled Ruby's sleeping visor over her eyes, "We should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Weiss pushed Ruby off her bed but before she slipped under her covers, Ruby grabbed her arm, "Um, Weiss. I was wondering. Could, you um. Sleep with me?"

"Sure," Weiss smiled.

* * *

Blake stood on the edge of the roof of the dormitories and took a deep breath. She touched the bow on her head and pulled the string, letting the bow fall to the ground. Her cat ears twitched enjoying their freedom, and Blake enjoyed the silence. Her human ears heard only silence, but her cat ears picked up sounds from all across Beacon.

"So this is what they call deafening silence," Blake mused as she stared at the moon.

She heard footsteps on the roof and hid her ears while grabbing her bow. She tied the bow and turned to face her intruder.

"Can't sleep?" Blake saw Yang walking to her.

"Y-yeah. I came up here because I couldn't sleep," she lied.

Yang walked to the edge of the roof and sat with her legs dangling over, "Moon looks beautiful tonight. Sit down and watch it with me."

Blake sat on the edge and looked at the moon, its shattered pieces slowly drifting away, "So why are you up here, Yang?"

"Same reason as you, can't sleep,"

"That's not the reason I'm up here," Blake sighed, "I come up here to-

"To take your bow off?

Blake looked away from Yang, "H-how'd you know?"

"I saw it slipping. It's ok, you can take it off in front of me,"

Blake looked at Yang's smile and turned away, "I'm fine keeping it on."

"That's ok," she looked away from the moon at Blake, "So why did you want to take that bow off?"

"No reason,"

"Blake there's gotta be a reason. You don't take it off when we're all in the same room or when you're asleep, so why up here?"

Blake took a deep breath, "I do this once a week, to remind myself who I am. Where I come from and what I stand for. And for a few minutes, feel like I'm somewhere without hiding who I am."

She watched the moon as it reached its peak in the sky, "How can you know who you are when you're still hiding yourself?"

"Because I still need to hide who I am to Beacon, and until the White Fang and Torchwick are taken down, the bow stays."

"That's what I admire about you, Blake. You're so devoted to your goals that you'll put everything aside to achieve them," Yang moved closer to Blake, "But you did say you take off your bow out here, right? Aren't you going to take it off?"

Blake blushed, "I already took it off."

"You put it on cause you heard me. I know you were just starting to enjoy it," Yang turned her body to Blake, "Besides I've never seen you without the bow."

"I. I don't know, Yang,"

"Hey, we're partners, Blake. Can you at least trust me with that?" Yang saw the discomfort in Blake's face, "If you don't want to, that's fine I'll go back-

"I'll show you. One condition,"

"Anything, name it,"

"Can you, sit up here with me?"

Yang smiled and nodded at her partner. Blake took a deep breath and exhaled while removing her bow. She pulled the knot and let the bow fall into her lap and her ears twitched for their freedom.

"Um, Yang. You're staring," Blake blushed harder.

"Blake, you gotta go without the bow more often. YOU'RE SO CUTE WITH YOUR EYES!" Yang squeezed Blake with her arms.

"YANG YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!" Blake shouted, "I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Yang let go of her partner, "Sorry, I kinda go overboard when I see something that cute."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Blake looked at the moon again, "I've only shown my ears to one other person."

"Who was this person?"

Blake glanced from the moon to the ground, "Someone I thought I could trust."

Yang leaned on Blake's shoulder, "Blake. I promise, I'll always be someone you can trust."

Blake looked at her partner as a tear fell down her face. She embraced her partner and cried into her shoulder.

"You'll promise that I can trust you? That you won't become the monster humanity makes you out to be?!" she cried.

"I promise, Blake. I promise,"

* * *

**A/N this is NOT White Rose and Bumblebee fic**

**Second A/N no I didn't misspell Jaune's name. Jean Kirschtein of Trost literally showed up in Team JNPR's dorm to ask Ren why he was making pancakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yang woke up on the roof and yawned, "Did Blake seriously leave me on the roof?" she stretched her arms and yawned, "Looks like it's only six. I don't have class for two hours, I can get some more sleep."

Yang walked back to her dorm, ignoring the looks and glances other students gave her for wearing pajamas through the hall. She opened the door and walked to her bed, collapsing on the sheets.

"Hello bed, we need to get married," Yang muttered to herself.

She drifted into sleep and began snoring, waking up her younger sister on the other top bunk, "Weiss? Where is she?"

"Ruby shush. Sleep," Yang was muffled from the pillow her face was buried in.

"Yang! Where have you and Blake been all night!?"

"On the roof, now sleep, Ruby. I need it," Yang yelled at her sister and managed to sleep for a few moments, as she yelled in pain, "RUBY YOU'RE ON MY CROTCH!"

Ruby sat on Yang's waist, "Yang can I ask you something?"

"GET OFF ME FIRST!" Ruby moved to the edge of the bed leaving Yang gasping for air, "Jeez. Never do that again!"

"Sorry, but I really need your help with something,"

Yang moved closer to Ruby and crossed her legs, "What's on your mind, sis?"

"Well, Yang. You've dated people, right?"

"Yeah. Why, does my little sister have a crush on someone? OHHH! IS HE CUTE?!"

"Um, _she's _really cute. And that's not my problem. I mean eventually the girl will be a problem, but right now my problem is that I have a crush on... two... girls," Ruby muttered while avoiding as much eye contact with her sister.

"Oh. Um, I actually have had and have the same problem as you, Ruby," she brushed the back of her head, "So who are the lucky girls you like?"

Ruby blushed , "I'll tell if you tell me who are the girls that you like."

"Ok, fair enough," she laughed.

"No, don't! I don't wanna tell you!"

"Ok, fair enough, I won't ask," she smiled at her sister, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, I want to know what you did when you had a crush on two people," she explained.

"I, uhhh, flipped a coin,"

Ren had fallen asleep while cooking pancakes, which had burned at this point. Jean had done nothing to help Ren, due to his pompous nature. Ren did wake up when he heard laughing from across the hall.

"PANCAKES!" Ren yelled into the pink-haired man's ear.

"You were reading my mind," Nora replied from the showers.

In Team RWBY's dorm, Ruby and Yang finished laughing at Yang's dating choices, "YOU SERIOUSLY PICKED BECAUSE OF A COIN TOSS!?"

"Hey, she was great to Yang," another one of Yang's horrible puns that brought laughter from their dorm, but annoyance from Ren.

"Yang I always thought you were into guys, I never knew you liked girls," Ruby admitted.

"Gender doesn't matter to me. As long as they have a pretty face, I couldn't complain," Yang explained, "What about you, sis?"

"Well I've never paid attention to guys. I mean Jaune is nice, but he's not my type. But I've never paid attention to girls either, until the two girls I like showed up. So what would that mean?"

"I think it means you're just discovering girls, and with all my experiences dating, good choice,"

"Um, thanks. But I still need help with the two girls I like,"

"Besides the coin flip I don't have anything to help you with that," Yang shrugged, "But I do have something for you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Yang opened her arms and pulled Ruby toward her, embracing her sister. Ruby smiled and and hugged her older sister back.

"Hey Yang?"

"Yeah sis?"

"Even though you smell like you've slept on a roof, your hair still smells like strawberries,"

Yang let out a small laugh, "And you're still my tiny sister who gets the best bear hugs," the two sisters let each other go and Yang looked at he eyes, "I always liked your eyes, Ruby. I've always liked them silver."

Ruby smiled and jumped off the bed, "Thanks, Yang, for... talking to me," Ruby walked to the dorm's bathroom but turned back to her sister, "And I've always liked your tits, Yang!"

"WHAT?!" Yang yelled at her sister and threw a pillow at Ruby, but missed due to the door closing.

Yang leaned against her last and took a deep breath, stretching her arm out. She pointed her index finger at the ceiling.

"Weiss," Yang pointed her middle finger, "Blake," and when she heard Ruby singing in the shower, she raised her ring finger, "Ruby."

* * *

Weiss was walking through the dormitories hallways reading a textbook for Oobleck's class, taking mental notes as she read. She avoided the oncoming students who were too blind to notice her walking.

Weiss finished the fifteenth chapter of the textbook with triumph, "With any luck I should pass Oobleck's class with ease!"

"Weiss, who are you talking to?"

Weiss glanced at Blake who had been watching her eccentric act, "No one in particular."

A draft blew between the two huntresses-in-training, "Right, ok."

"Well, it's good I ran into you. I wanted to know why you and Yang weren't in bed last night,"

"Me and Yang were watching the stars and time got the better of us. I did get back to my bed before you wake up," Blake smirked at Weiss, "I did see you and Ruby sharing the same bed on my way in."

"I ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE SHE SAID SHE WAS LONELY WITHOUT YANG!" Weiss insisted.

"Whatever you say, Ice Queen. I'll make sure I won't tell Yang,"

"And I won't tell Ruby about this so called 'star watching',"

Blake sighed, "What makes you sure I like Ruby?"

"And what makes you sure I like Yang?" she turned away from the cat faunus, "What if I like someone else?"

"Someone like Jaune?"

Weiss pointed her finger mere inches in front of Blake's face, "Say anything like that again, and I will end you."

"You don't have a thing for blonde boys, Ice Queen?"

"I have a thing for blondes and I have a thing for boys, but not for him," Weiss brought up a picture of Neptune in her scroll, "This is the boy I have a thing for. Far better than any Jaune Arc in this world."

"And what about blondes, Weiss?"

"I have no preference for hair color, just as long as their hair is appealing," she explained, "What about you, Blake? Do you have a thing for a blondes?"

Blake laughed quietly, "Sun is nice and all, but he's not my type," Blake held Weiss' hand, "Walk with me."

They walked through the halls talking about classes, "Have you prepared for Oobleck's test today?"

"I was reading the textbooks before I went to the roof last night. Were you doing some last minute studying?"

"Hah! Please, I was reviewing the textbook just before I took the test. And yes, I'm fully prepared for whatever Oobleck has for me!"

"You've certainly convinced me,"

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Blake, "You never answered my question."

"I thought I did, I said I didn't like Sun more than as a friend,"

"I, never asked about Sun. I was asking about blondes,"

Blake felt Weiss nudge against her, "I like blondes, I guess. I'm not too picky with hair color."

"And what about guys and girls, which do you prefer?"

"I can love men and women, it doesn't matter to me," Blake stopped Weiss, "Weiss, do you Yang?"

Weiss turned away from her, "Blake, I do. But, I also like Ruby, and... I think I like you too."

"You... like me?"

Weiss turned to her, "Yes. I, I might even love you."

"And you love Ruby and Yang just as much as me, don't you?"

"I, I do Blake. I love all three of you, WAIT!" Weiss grabbed Blake's arms, "What about you? Who do you love?"

She did not look back at Weiss, "I love you, Weiss. But I love Ruby and Yang, as much as I love you."

A clone gave Blake a burst of speed, leaving Weiss alone.

* * *

**A/N This is NOT an Enabler (Strawberry Sunrise or whatever) or Monochrome fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout that day, whatever eye contact made between the members of team RWBY was unintentional. None of them sat together at lunch, leaving Ruby alone with Team JNPR and Jean Kirshtein.

"So, the other girls are off studying I assume?" Pyrrha asked to start a conversation with Ruby.

"I don't know. They've been acting weird since this morning. I mean we've all been acting weird but we were weird together, but I don't know why we're so distant now," Ruby slumped over on the table.

She felt a pancake on her face, "Here. A pancake will make you feel better," Ren had taken a pancake off Jean's plate, knowing that taking a pancake off of Nora's plate would result in broken legs.

"Thanks, Ren," Ruby ate the pancake and hugged him from the side.

"How come you never let me have any pancakes?!" Jean demanded, the pink-haired lad annoyed by his lack of breakfast food.

"Because you never help make them,"

While they argued over pancakes, Pyrrha scooted closer to Ruby, "Do you know why your team is so distant now?"

Ruby shook her head no, "I don't know why they're acting like this. And it's not like they're mad at me, it's like they're mad at each other. And me."

"Women. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em," Nora joked.

"Nora! Now's not the time for jokes!" Jean scolded her.

"Yeah. Might want to change it to, Jean, can't live with 'em, can live without 'em," Ren snarked.

While everyone at the table laughed including Ruby, Jaune sat at the table's corner confused by the situation.

"Why do we have him here?"

* * *

Weiss and Blake touched the doorknob together, brushing their hands together. Blake withdrew her hand first and avoided looking at the heiress.

"Blake, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked casually.

"I live here," Blake answered curtly and opened the door, "And I'm going to take a shower and go to bed.

Opening the door to RWBY's dorm allowed Blake and Weiss to see Yang in a towel standing before both of them, "So. Some day, am I right?"

Weiss saw other students walking in their direction, "Let's forget about everything for one second and close the door before someone see's!"

She shoved the brawler and Faunus into their dorm and slammed the door behind her. She took a calm breath in a day filled with uncertainty, there was at least the victory in avoiding embarrassment from her peers.

"Uh, Weiss. Can you hand me back my towel?" Weiss saw Yang's dripping arm and handed the towel to her nude teammate.

"Thanks, Weiss. I hope you got a good look, Blake," she winked at her partner.

"Yang, now's not the time with-

"Do you think I not know about what's going on between us?" Yang exhaled, "I was just trying to make things casual between us. I know that we all love each other, so even if it was a for just a little bit, I thought it would be nice to be like we were before."

Weiss and Blake stood silently, distant from each other, and avoiding eye contact with each other and Yang, "Yang, I know what you're trying to do. But the feelings we have for each other. I don't know if it will be the same between us."

Blake moved to the bathroom door, "If we're going to discuss this, we should wait for Ruby. She needs to be here for what we decide."

Weiss nodded her head, "That's a good idea."

She watched her crush close the door, and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"So... how was your day?" Yang asked.

Weiss looked at her other crush, "Yang. Your towel fell."

* * *

Hot water sprayed on the Faunus' head, drenching her in water.

"What am I doing?" she thought to herself, "Why do I love them all at once?"

Blake squeezed shampoo out of a bottle into her hands, "Ruby. She's nice, pretty, and innocent. She's childish, but, I like that about her," she smiled to herself, "She came after me first, didn't she?"

She dunked her head under the showerhead, washing the soap out of her hair and moved to washing her cat ears, "Weiss. She's abrasive, rude, bossy, graceful, intelligent, and beautiful," Blake stopped scratching her ears, "She hates the White Fang, but she, loves me. And I used to despise the Schnee Dust Company, but, I love her. Do I, love her because she forgives me, or because she chose to ignore that, I was White Fang?"

Blake used a rag to clean behind her ears, "Or do I love her for who she is, not what she does?"

She rubbed a bar of soap on the rag, covering it in suds, "Yang, brash, out-going, and beautiful. She reminds me so much of," she squeezed her arms, "Him. But in, the good way. She, is everything he wasn't. But better."

She bit her lips, "I love all three of you. But, I can't choose which one of you to love," the water washed the tear down her cheek, "I refuse to choose."

* * *

Yang laid on her bunk bed watching Weiss do her homework, "So, how did your day go?"

"Besides what's happening between us, it was rather uneventful," Weiss answered, "I have a question for you."

"Shoot,"

"Did you know about me and Blake?"

Yang shifted herself upright to face Weiss, "I heard from Jean that he saw you two talking and holding hand, "I figured that Ruby liked you and Blake, and I, you know. I put two and two together."

"Oh, I see. Wait which Jean are we talking about? Is it the-

The door to their dorm and their bathroom opened simultaneously, Ruby closed the door behind her and ran to the center of their dorm, "YANG! WEISS! We have an emergency and we need Blake for this! Where is she!?"

Weiss rubbed her temples, "Ruby, you have her towel."

Ruby noticed she was holding a towel and looked back at the bathroom, "Uh, Blake! Is this yours?"

"Yes. Could you give it back to me?" Blake held her arm out.

Ruby walked to Blake's arm, looking away to avoid seeing Blake and returned Blake's towel. She went back to her and Weiss' bunk and waited for Blake to dry herself and get dressed.

"So, now that we're all gathered here, I really wanted to know why we were so distant from each other today, and why it's so awkward right now?" Ruby asked her teammates.

Yang looked at Weiss and Blake for them to answer, "Well, Ruby, first thing is we need to know is, well, who do you like?"

"I like everyone, Yang,"

"No, Ruby. I mean, who do you love? Who you have a crush on?"

"Oh, right," Ruby fidgeted on Weiss' bed for a few moments, "This will sound weird, but I have a crush on Weiss, Blake, and even you Yang."

Blake, Yang, and Weiss released a collective sigh, "It's ok, sis. You're not the only one," Yang hugged her sister.

"Wait what do you mean, I'm not the only one?"

Weiss came to Ruby, "I like you, Ruby. But I also like Yang and Blake."

Blake kept her distance from the group, "I love you, Weiss, and Yang equally."

Yang held her sister even tighter, "And I love you, Blake, and Weiss. That's why we've been so distant from each other today."

Ruby stared at her team, "So, we all, like each other? As in, we love each other?"

Blake nodded, "And now, how are we going to continue as a team, like this?"

"I'm going to find Ozpin and ask him about putting us in other teams," Weiss walked to the door.

"Weiss, we can still be a team!" Ruby exclaimed.

"How? How can we still function as a team like this?"

Ruby's sight fell to the floor, but perked up at her friends, "Wait! I know how we can do this!" she pulled Weiss and Blake closer her and Yang, "Ok, we like each other, right?"

"Yes," Blake answered.

"Well can we pick someone and date them?"

Yang exchanged looks with Blake and Weiss, both shaking their heads no, "Sis, I know what you're thinking, and I would love to go out with Weiss, but I love you and Blake as much as I love her. It's not like flipping a coin. I can't do that."

The silence in the room didn't last long, "That's ok! That' not the only idea I have!" Ruby calmed herself and took a deep breath, "Hear me out on this, but what if, all four of us dated each other?"

She looked at her team for their reactions, expecting approval or disapproval. But neither showed up on their faces.

"So when you mean dating each other, do you mean we all go out together as one?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, you, Weiss, Yang, and me will date and be girlfriends. I mean it's just an idea, but it's all I got,"

Weiss stood up straight, "That idea is childish, idiotic, and terrible. But," Weiss exhaled, "It's the best idea we have so far," Weiss smiled, "I'm with Ruby on this!"

Blake looked at her leader, "Ruby, do you think this will keep us together?"

"I do,"

"Then, I will go with this," Blake smiled.

Yang held her sister tight, "AWWW I GET TO GO OUT WITH MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Weiss chuckled, "I guess Yang is on board with us," the heiress smiled but then her rule-centric mind's gears started turning, "That reminds me, how is your father going to react to you two dating?!"

Yang released her grip on Ruby, "Who says he has to find out. And besides how is your dad going to react to going out with three girls at once?"

"Hmmph! Who says he has to find out?"

"So, what do we do now?" Blake asked.

Ruby freed herself of Yang's grip and hid underneath her covers, "Bed! Sleep!"

* * *

Ruby was restless, tossing and turning in her bed, "Are you guys awake?"

"Yes, Ruby," her team let out their collective sigh.

"Oh. Is it because of me tossing and turning?"

"Yes, Ruby. We can all hear you," Weiss answered.

"Sorry, I just can't sleep, it's like, there's something missing,"

"I think I know what's missing," a devious smile appeared on Yang's face as she got off her bed, "Blake, Ruby, Weiss, I declare tonight to be a snuggling night!"

"Can we please just go to sleep?" Blake asked.

Yang was busy grabbing Weiss and Ruby, "Sleep is for Port's class! Am I right?"

"Wait, Yang. What are you doing?" Blake asked as Yang dumped Ruby and Weiss onto Blake's bed.

"Hey, Blake. Guess this will be the second time I slept in your bed?" Ruby asked while on top of Blake.

"Don't start without me!" Yang joined her girlfriends and laid on the far left side of the bed.

Weiss laid between Yang and Blake, resting her head against Yang's shoulder, while Blake was on the right side of the bed with Ruby resting on her stomach.

"Well, I didn't expect my evening going like this," Blake admitted, "Are you comfortable, Ruby?"

Ruby was already sleeping, Weiss following her into slumber.

"I wasn't expecting today to go like this," Yang smiled while she hugged Weiss, "Sweet dreams, Blake."

Blake smiled and let the breathing of her girlfriends soothe her into sleep.

* * *

**A/N This IS a Pollination Fic. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby was the first to wake up in Blake's bed, her face against Weiss' stomach and her legs across Blake's crotch, "Good morning, guys."

Weiss felt her voice vibrate her stomach, but it wasn't enough to fully wake her up, "Ruby. Sleep."

Ruby moved her legs off of Blake and moved next to Weiss, leaning against her chest and yawning.

"Aww, Ruby you're the cutest cuddler ever!" Yang whispered.

"Yang, shush. We don't want to wake up Blake," Ruby yawned.

Blake turned over to Ruby, "I've been awake for ten minutes, Ruby," she wiggled her bow with her ears, "Did you forget I'm a faunus?"

Ruby giggled to herself, "Oh right. I forgot."

Weiss got up, rising above her team, "So. We can't just lay in bed together? We can't let Weiss just rest?" Weiss leaped over her girlfriends and landed between the two beds, bowing before her team to their applause, "Now that we're well rested, I think it's the perfect time to discuss the rules of our relationship."

Ruby, Blake, and Yang fell out of bed on their faces, "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, I am. I don't know if you noticed, not only are we four girls dating each other, but we have two sisters and a faunus in our relationship. I don't think people are going to be so kind to us if we walk around holding hands and, kissing," Weiss hid her blush from the others.

"I agree," Blake spoke out, "I think it's best we keep this relationship a secret from everyone. Even JNPR shouldn't know."

"I agree, Blake. So, rule number one! Our relationship stuff will only be done in this room!" Weiss declared.

Yang crossed her arms, "Well, what about during the day out there? Are we just going to pretend we don't love each other? People are going to notice the looks we give each other."

"Excellent point, Yang. So I thought that out of this room, we should be two couples," Weiss looked away from Blake, "So any ideas who should date who?"

Yang walked to Blake and held her hand, "I can go out with Blake."

"Then Ruby. We're dating!" Weiss ordered her.

Ruby raised her arms in victory, "Ok. So that's two rules. What's the third rule?"

Weiss turned back to Blake and hugged her, "Rule number three. No bow," she looked into Blake's eyes, "Is that ok?"

The faunus inhaled and took a step back from Yang and Weiss, "Blake, if this is too much for you-

"Yang. It's ok. This bow represents my drive to stop the White Fang, and bring Faunus and humans together," Blake pulled the string to her bow, "But, amongst you, I will stop that drive for a little bit. Until we leave and go to the real world again."

Blake let her bow drop, and moved her cat ears. Ruby couldn't help but fawn over them.

"Blake, you never told me you looked so adorable with them!"

"I never told you I had cat ears in the first place," Blake saw Ruby tapping her feet on the ground and her face turning several shades of red, "Just this once, you're allowed to touch the ears."

Almost immediately, Ruby was scratching behind her ears, "BLAKE YOUR EARS! They're perfect! They're so cute and soft!" she pulled Yang and Weiss over to Blake, "Touch her ears!"

Blake pouted as all three were rubbing her head, "I fight for faunus rights and I'm letting you treat me like a pet," she moved from her team, "We should start getting ready for school. Class starts in an hour."

"AN HOUR!?" Weiss jumped up hitting her head against Ruby's bed, "That doesn't give us enough time to shower and dress!"

Yang held back her laughter, "Relax, Weiss. Me and Blake already took a shower last night, so it's just you and Ruby that need to take one."

"That doesn't make it any better! It will still take a long time for both of us to shower,"

Blake was already dressed in her school uniform when she faced the group again, "Why don't you and Ruby shower together?"

Across the hall, Ren was teaching Jean to make pancakes so he could prove he was worth a damn to Nora, and as he was about to add cinnamon to the mix, but when he heard Ruby and Weiss yell, he poured a pile of cinnamon on the pancake.

"Why!? Why can't I make a pancake?" Jean cried into Ren's shoulder.

Ren patted Jean's shoulder, "It's ok. When we mess up, we start over and fix it. Now do it again."

Jean wiped away his tears, "Ok Ren. Attempt number thirty-seven is a go."

Back in RWBY's dorm, Weiss argued with Blake, "There is no way me and Ruby are showering together!"

Blake exchanged a glance with Yang, agreeing on their non-discussed plan, "Weiss, you're losing time," Blake smiled at the clock.

"And we know our little heiress and team leader don't want to be late. So you two should hurry up before you run out of time!" Yang pushed Ruby and Weiss into their bathroom.

Weiss glared at the door while Ruby backed into the bathroom's corner, "Your sister is crazy!"

"Yeah. She is," Ruby turned away from Weiss her already red face, turning darker shades of red, "So, how should we do this?"

Weiss sighed in defeat, "We shower together. You get in the shower, take your clothes off. And, I'll take my clothes off and, join you," Weiss turned back to Ruby, "Is that alright with you?"

Ruby nodded and stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain back. She took a deep breath and exhaled, removing her top and pajama pants, throwing them on the floor. Ruby heard Weiss pulling her dress off and entering the shower, covering her breasts with one arm and her crotch with her other arm, and her body turned away from Ruby.

"Turn the water on. Don't make it too hot, Ruby," Weiss ordered.

Ruby nodded and turned the dials on the shower, allowing hot water to spray Ruby in the face, making her scream in surprise, "It's in my eyes!"

Weiss turned around and caught Ruby from falling, but Ruby's weight pulled Weiss down on her butt, "Ow! That hurt, RUBY YOUR CHEST!"

"What?! OH MY, WEISS I'M SORRY, I'M LOOKING AT YOUR, AND I'M ON YOUR, THING!"

Yang and Blake looked at each other, but returned to what they were doing, trying everything in their power to forget their regret.

Weiss had helped Ruby up and they stood turned away from each other underneath the water drenching them, "Weiss, I'm sorry about that. I should have been more careful."

"Think nothing of it. Forget it happened. It could have happened to anyone," Weiss thought about the brief seconds she saw Ruby, "You are very beautiful, Ruby."

"Th-thanks, Weiss. You're, beautiful too," she smiled to herself, "Sorry my sister, I mean, our girlfriend threw us together like this."

"It's fine, Ruby. Besides the, incident, this has been pleasant and enjoyable," Weiss reached for Ruby's hand, "Especially being with you, Ruby."

For a few moments, the only sound was the water coming down on them until Ruby grabbed a bottle of shampoo, "Hey, Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Could you, wash my hair?" Ruby turned her head to look at Weiss'.

"Sure, hand me the bottle," Weiss was handed the bottle of shampoo, once Ruby was done apologizing for brushing her butt on accident.

Weiss turned to Ruby, keeping her eyes above her lower back as best she could, squeezing the shampoo out of the bottle and washing Ruby's hair.

* * *

"And once I wooed that woman while I was shooting Grimm without looking oh, I see we have tardies," Port stopped his lecture while Ruby and Weiss walked into his classroom to their seats.

"Sorry, we woke up late," Ruby apologized.

"I'll excuse it once, Miss Rose and Miss Schnee,"

They sat with their team as Port continued drolling on about nothing of importance, while Yang slept on her emergency pillow.

Blake leaned over to Weiss and whispered, "How was the shower?"

Weiss and Ruby hid their red faces from the Faunus' view.

* * *

**A/N I am not good at being comfortable with the more risque scenes. Also Jean is still a character.**

**More importantly, I am not going to be updating this fic until March is over. ****Fortunately, you are better off than my Ghost Amon fans. For all of March I will be focusing my attention on a twenty-five thousand work fanfiction, that will be a crossover between RWBY and another series that has a similarity to RWBY.**

**So once April begins, I will start working on Red Flowers Bloom, and like Ghost Amon, I will NOT make this a dead fic, as there can be no irony achieved through making this dead.**


	6. Chapter 6

Team JNPR and Jean held a look of shock when they saw Yang and Blake feeding each other their food, "So, Yang. Not that I'm happy for you two, when did you two started dating?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake kissed Yang's cheek, "We've been dating for a few weeks but we decided to be public with our affection recently."

"Hey, Jaune, I bet Ruby and Weiss are going to have trouble sleeping tonight," Jean whispered.

"First of all why are you here?" Jaune asked, "Secondly, hold that thought, other Jean." Jaune pointed to Ruby and Weiss holding hands while walking with their lunches.

"AWW, my little sister has a girlfriend!" Yang squealed in joy.

"Please sit next to Yang. She's going to squeeze me if I sit next to her," Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"If she squeezes me, you owe me big time, Rose," Weiss made the deal with her as they sat in front of JNPR, "So, how is everyone today?"

Nora tapped her fingers together, "So. You guys are datings, Ren keeps waking up, Jean is still here. I know what's going on," Nora stood and raised her finger to the ceiling, "You all are booping every night!"

Ruby spitted out her soda into Jean's face, "WHAT!?"

Ren shoved a pancake into Nora's mouth, "Nora, shush. We don't need them to be awkward."

Nora nodded as she munched on the pancake while team RWBY blushed at each other.

"So, I'm really happy all of you are dating right now. And I'm certain the rest of JNPR are as happy to see you all together," Pyrrha stated, "But, how did you guys go from not speaking to each other, to-

"Can't even keep their hands off each other," Jean interjected.

"Exactly!" Nora agreed.

"Well you see, um. We were kinda um. Yang! Yang can explain!" Ruby pointed at her sister.

Yang wiped away the fluid from her mouth and smiled, "While I was making out with Blake, I heard Ruby making out with Weiss in the," she gave Weiss and Ruby a glance, "Shower."

Weiss crunched her food and glared at Yang, "Yes. That's how we found out about our relationships. And we were nervous about it for a while, but we got better last night."

Jean laughed, "Last night," but he shut up when he saw Weiss' deathly glare.

* * *

Yang stepped out of the bathroom, "Ladies. I think today went well."

"Besides Jean's stupid comments, Team JNPR doesn't suspect a thing," Weiss smiled as she read a book on Blake's shoulders, "And they support our relationships one hundred percent."

"It kinda stinks we don't get to do our girlfriend stuff everywhere," Ruby pouted on her bunk, "I wish we could walk around holding hands."

"Ruby, I do too, but we have to keep this a secret. We aren't the most, desirable relationship in the world," Blake explained it to her.

"I know, I know it's just-

"Hey! Let's not focus on that! We're here, we can display whatever affection we want. And no one can say any differently," Yang carried Ruby over to Blake and Weiss, "NOW WHO WANTS TO KISS, RUBY?!"

Blake smiled at Ruby, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Weiss pulled Ruby up into and upright position a few inches away from her face.

"We're dating in the eyes of the students, I want a real kiss, Ruby. Now kiss me," Weiss commanded her, and let Ruby's lips push against her own.

"Her lips are soft and small. They're perfect," Weiss thought to herself before Ruby pushed herself away.

"I wonder how you'll top that, Ruby?" Yang puckered her lips for Ruby.

Ruby took a deep breath and gave her sister a quick kiss on the lips, "There! Sleep!"

"I agree," Blake and Ruby walked out of bed but were pulled back by Yang and Weiss.

"Up bup bup! You aren't going anywhere, Belladonna!" Weiss pulled her towards the right side of her bed while Yang pushed Ruby next to Blake.

"You comfortable, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"I can feel your chest against the back of my head, and I'm in Blake's hair. Blake your ears slapped me!" Ruby cried.

"The hairs felt something," Blake replied, "Today was short.

"Wonder what tomorrow will be?" Weiss asked.

"All I know, I still love you guys," Ruby started falling asleep with her girlfriends, "Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N I have already stated this on Blowout Games, but I am going back to updating all my regular fics. So the schedule should be around the same as it was before PAS. Also sorry on the short update, I didn't know where to go with the story this chapter, so I thought, fuck it. You guys deserve some more fluff and Jean Kirstein from Trost. And to people wondering why he's a character still... I don't know. I thought it was funny. I'm an easy man to entertain. Thanks for waiting for this update. The next update will be more story and be at least 2500 words.**


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the third day of their relationship. Yang woke up early in the morning when Blake's ears slapped her nose. She yawned and looked down at Ruby, nustled under her bosom and the back of her head touching Blake's chest.

Yang let the "AWWWW" inside her silent. She looked at Blake's cat ears instead, and touched the hairs inside her right ear. They felt her presence and the ear twitched. Yang touched one of the hairs again, and the ear slapped against her finger. The blonde touched the Faunus' ear again as she grabbed her hand.

"Cats don't like it when people touch the hairs in their ears," Blake whispered.

"I can't help it, Blake," Yang kissed her on the cheek as she got out of bed, pushing Ruby closer to the Faunus, "I'm going to take a shower."

Blake smiled, "I'll join you."

"Not yet, you get to enjoy the little ones' cuddling!" Yang cooed as she entered the bathroom.

Blake narrowed her eyes down at her but noticed Ruby and Weiss holding onto her, "I can get used to this," Blake closed her eyes and leaned her head against the pillow.

* * *

Yang stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair as she noticed her girlfriends were still sleeping, "C'mon guys, I know it's Saturday, but you can't go the whole day in bed."

"Don't doubt my conviction, Xiao Long!" Weiss yelled, "I will snuggle with them all day if I have to!"

Ruby laid up and yawned, "Yang, you're dressed. I didn't know you got dressed this early."

"Ruby it's ten in the morning," Yang wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Oh. It's still too early to get up," Ruby laid back against Blake and pulled the covers over her.

"You guys are lazy. And wow. I'm doing, Weiss' job. I'm complaining about you guys," Yang looked at her hands in horror, "Weiss, how do you deal with this?"

"You find what makes you feel bad for insulting people, and you stab it until it dies," Weiss smiled as she hugged Blake.

"Uh huh. Well I'm gonna go and work on my motorcycle," Yang moved to the door, "Please don't spend all day in bed. At least not without me."

Blake looked at Ruby and Weiss and sighed, "Are we really going to stay in bed all day?"

Ruby fell out of bed, "No. We have to get up. We gotta, do stuff." Ruby sighed, "I'm just going to stay in my pajamas all day."

Weiss yawned against Blake's shoulder, "That sounds, like a good idea. I have to work on a few assignments and study a few books today anyways. Might as well do it comfortably.

Blake and Weiss got out of the bed and watched Ruby look through Yang's drawers, "Ruby what are you doing" Blake asked.

"I've wanted to do this thing with you guys for a while, but I always thought you would think it would be, weird," Ruby spoke vaguely.

"Ruby, we are four girls dating each other. There is nothing I could find weirder," Weiss chided her.

"Ok. Well, one thing I did when I was a kid was," Ruby held up one Yang's bras, "I tried on, Yang's bras when she was gone."

Blake and Weiss stared at Ruby, "You tried on Yang's bras, while she was gone?" Blake asked in shock.

"Y-yeah. They're fun to wear because, um. They give a lot of room for your boobs and it feels weird but fun. You, you, y'know?" Ruby stammered.

* * *

Jean poured tea for Pyrrha and Ren, "Such a relaxing day."

"It is. Jean, I must say, you make excellent tea," Pyrrha complimented the pink-haired man.

"Thank you. I picked it up from my mother," he smiled and sampled a pancake, "And Ren, as always, your pancakes are superb."

"Thank you, Kirstein," Ren nibbled on his pancakes, "It's so peaceful today without Jaune and Nora."

"And team RWBY aren't laughing or making weird noises. It's perfect," Jean sipped some of his tea but spit it out when he heard the laughter from across the hall. He put the tea on the table and walked to the dorm's corner to cry.

Ren took a deep breath and exhaled, "I'll deal with him," Ren went to Jean and patted his back, "It's alright, Jean."

"Why can't we live in peace, Ren? Why do those girls disturb us all the time?"

Ren hugged him, "Sometimes we have to deal with people who disturb peace. But don't fret. Peace will always come back to those who seek peace."

Jean smiled and hugged him back, "Thanks, Ren. Thanks."

Pyrrha wiped a tear from her eye, "That was so sweet, Ren"

* * *

"RUBY! YOU LOOK SO STUPID WITH THAT ON!" Weiss' attempt at containing her laughter were futile.

"You look like you have two beach balls in your shirt!" Blake didn't shout but she held her stomach from the pain her laughter brought.

"Hey you guys can look ridiculous too!" Ruby pulled two more bras from her drawer, "Yang keeps lots of these!" Ruby threw two bras at them both missing their hands.

"How many does she keep?" Weiss asked.

"Let's see. She keeps three for wearing in public, four for combat, one for fancy stuff, and two dating bras," Ruby counted them off.

Blake raised her eyebrow, "Dating bra?"

"They, and I quote, "Give my babies a boost."

Blake looked at the bra she was holding, "A girl Yang's size doesn't need this much padding," she glanced at Weiss, "You on the other hand-

"I don't need the help of a bra! I am fine on my own," she gave the bra another glance, "But I wonder what it's like wearing it?"

"Give it a shot, Weiss!" Ruby encouraged her.

"Hang on, let me take mine off," Weiss bent her arms to unstrap her sleeping bra.

"Wait, you sleep with a bra on?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I do. To support and cushion my breasts," she placed the sleeping bra in her drawer.

"You wear them because you think they'll help you grow breasts," Blake added.

"Live a day where you're smaller than someone two years younger than you, and see if you don't buy bras to help you," Weiss pointed her finger at Blake as she slipped Yang's bra through her nightgown neck.

"What kinda bras do you wear, Blake?" Ruby asked, "Aw my boob slipped out of this," Ruby pushed her chest together, "There it's fixed. Anyways, what bra do you wear, Blake?"

"I don't wear bras. They usually hinder my movement when I'm moving fast," Blake lifted her shirt, "I wrap my chest with bandages."

Weiss looked back as she was strapping the bra on, "Without any help, even you have bigger breasts than me."

Blake pulled her shirt down and looked at her girlfriend's bra, "Might as well join in on the fun," she smiled and took off her shirt to put on the large bra.

While Blake and Weiss finished putting on the brawler's bra, Ruby pushed the bra inwards, "There's so much room in here. It feels weird."

"With this much room I can't believe Yang where's these. Are they that big?" Weiss asked in awe.

"Believe it or not, I've heard Yang talking about her bras being too small for her," Blake admitted.

"WHAT! HOW CAN BREASTS GET THAT BIG!?" Weiss fell over on her stomach.

"Yeah. Every other month, Yang has to go out and buy new bras. She once told me she's still filling out," Ruby explained, "What about you, Blake? Are you still filling out?"

"The only way I notice if my breasts are growing is if I notice I'm using more bandages to wrap around my chest," Blake laughed, "Actually, the first time I was told I had large breasts was when another girl in the White Fang told me, and I quote, 'You may be a cat, but you have tits like a cow."

Ruby blinked, "And I thought Yang was bad with puns. What about you, Weiss? When did you start filling out?"

Weiss exhaled, "I started growing them when I was eleven."

"Oh, that's pretty early-

"AND I STOPPED WHEN I WAS TWELVE!" Weiss cried and turned around with Yang's bra expanding her nightgown, "Ruby! Is this what it's like to have large breasts? Because it feels amazing!"

"Um, I never think about my boobs. I just think, hey little rubies, how are you feeling today?" Ruby pushed her breasts together.

"Don't mock me, Ruby!" Weiss cried.

* * *

"Can't believe I got grease on my shirt. Oh well, at least Bumblebee's fixed up!" Yang spoke to herself while walking through the dorm's hallway, "I swear they better not still be in bed snuggling, because I don't want to be left out on that."

When Yang opened her door's room she saw Ruby pushing her breasts together and messing with her bra. Weiss was on the floor crying, with a much larger chest than the last time she saw her, and Blake was sitting on the floor reading.

"YANG! How long were you standing there?!" Ruby asked and her girlfriends stood by her attempting to look innocent.

Yang examined their large chests, "Are you wearing my bras?

"Ummmmm, maybe?" Ruby answered.

Yang shut the door behind her, "I'm going to put on a new shirt and go for a walk to try and forget what I've seen today. And, wash my bras while I'm gone," Yang had slipped on a new shirt, "And Weiss. Are you wearing my padded bra?"

"I! I'm not!" Weiss defended herself.

"I suggested she wear it," Blake contradicted her.

"Nice. But seriously, I want my bras back, and I want them washed," Yang shut the door behind her and went for her walk.


	8. Chapter 8

Night fell on Beacon Academy. Dark clouds cast over the towers of the academy, creating a darker night than usual.

Yang Xiao Long glanced out the window, looking up at the black clouds hanging over her. She took short, yet deep breaths, growing more worried as she smelled the scent of rain.

She jumped when she heard her girlfriends walk through the door.

"YANG! Oh wait," Ruby shushed herself and closed the door behind her, "Ok. Now we can yell. YANG WE WASHED YOUR BRAS!"

"Thanks!" Yang put a smile on her face, "I'll put them up for you guys," Yang took the baskets from Ruby, Blake, and Weiss, "I'm still wondering why you guys were wearing my bras this morning?"

Weiss hid her blush and sat at her bed, "I would prefer if we never talked about that incident again!"

"Because you're-

"Blake. Enough jokes about my chest. I know I have a small chest, and I have to live with it," Weiss interrupted her.

Yang sat next to Weiss and hugged her, "Oh, Weiss. I love you and your small chest!"

Ruby and Blake laughed as Weiss tried in vain to escape from Yang's bear hug, "We should probably get to sleep," Blake stepped into her own bed and pulled the covers over.

"You're right, Blake. We should get to sleep," Ruby moved next to Blake and hugged her arm.

"Tomorrow we need to actually work and not, goof off, or snuggle, or kiss, or," Weiss yawned as she spooned Ruby.

Yang watched her girlfriends fall asleep, and laid next to Weiss, "Goodnight, guys."

* * *

A few hours into the night, rain started pouring over Beacon. The droplets hammered on the buildings relentlessly, waking up a few people who spent a few minutes watching the rain before falling back to sleep.

The rain didn't wake up anyone in team RWBY, besides Blake flicking her ears. But a few minutes as the rain went on, lightning flashed across the clouds.

Blake woke up and listened to the rain outside, "It's just a storm," she muttered before pulling the covers over her ears.

As Blake tried falling back to sleep, she heard thunder roar over Beacon after a flashing light. Yang bolted up and looked at the window, "What was that?" she whispered.

Blake turned over to Yang and noticed her heavy breathing, "Yang, are you alright?"

Yang looked at her girlfriend and nodded, "I think I'm alright-

Lightning flashed under the curtain and thunder rang through Beacon's ears, "LIGHTNING!" Yang screamed running out of the bed.

"Yang! What are you," Blake saw Yang running into the bathroom, "Doing. Ruby, wake up."

Blake nudged Ruby, "Not now, colonel. I'm planning the invasion," she mumbled in her sleep, before being pushed awake by Blake, "AH! BLAKE! WHAT?"

"Ruby, what are you doing awake? And where's Yang?" Weiss demanded.

The remains of team RWBY on Blake's bed heard not only the crashing of thunder, but the whimpering of Yang in the bathroom.

"Oh god! It's a thunderstorm!" Ruby jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, looking in, "Yang, are you alright?"

Blake flicked her ears trying to listen, "Do you hear anything, Blake?"

"Can't make it out over the rain," she admitted.

Ruby walked out of the bathroom to Blake and Weiss, "Yang is really shaken up about the lightning, so we should all, really slowly go in there and hold her. That will calm her down," Ruby explained her plan.

Blake grabbed her hand, "Ruby, what's wrong with Yang?"

"Yeah, why is she scared of lightning?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked back at the bathroom and sighed, "My dad said that the same day our mom died, there was a thunderstorm going on. Ever since then, Yang's been afraid of lightning."

Blake and Weiss exchanged sorrowful glances, "So, she's not going to be afraid of us or lash out?"

"Yang lashing out is the last thing this relationship needs," Weiss added quietly.

"It's alright. She told me she just wants you guys with her," Ruby smiled at them, "C'mon."

Ruby led Blake and Weiss into the bathroom where they saw Yang sitting in the shower with her legs up to her chest, "Yang, are you alright?"

"Hey, Ruby," Yang's soft quiet voice caught Weiss and Blake off guard.

"Yang, how can we help you?" Weiss asked.

The blonde looked up and put on her strongest smile, "Could you guys hold me?"

Weiss stepped into the shower and held the blonde from her right shoulder, "Does this feel better?"

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, "It feels so much better."

Yang heard thunder again, and her body tensed up, relaxing when she Blake's hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, it can't hurt you," Blake moved next to Yang and hugged her from her right side.

Ruby moved in front of her sister and hugged her team, "It's alright, Yang. The storm will come to pass."

"You guys," Weiss smiled when she heard Yang's normal voice come back, "I'm supposed to be the strong one and I have to have Ruby comfort me," she laughed quietly.

"Yang, you're our girlfriend. We'll do anything for you even if you are the strong one," Blake told her.

Yang smiled, "Thanks," she leaned against Weiss' head, "Can we stay like this, until the storm passes?"

"Sure, Yang," Ruby answered before snuggling against her sister's leg.

The four girls fell asleep, not letting the rain or the thunder disturb their slumber

* * *

**A/N Hey guys it's been. Wow. It's been a month... shit.**

**Um... sorry? **

**I can explain/plug what happened on my tumblr in depth but to give you guys the jist of it all. **

**I really wanted to work on Ghost Amon and finally get it finished, but those updates started slowing down to a crawl too. The reason for this is because I have a job now, and I'm usually working there and if not, I'm playing video games or working at school. Real life sucks, and I will shout it from the top of Everest if I have to. **

**But sorry for you guys who were expecting a long update. Um, this is just an idea I had and I thought this would be cute.**

**The next update will come, after I finish Ghost Amon and update Psynergy and Semblance. And hey check out my tumblr :) there I'll post stuff relating to my fics.**

**My tumblr is in my profile. ff net doesn't allow urls in fics. **


	9. Chapter 9

Weiss woke up first that morning and looked over at Yang and yawned, "What time is it, girls?"

"Sleep, Weiss. Time for sleep," Ruby yawned.

"All you've done for the past two days is sleep and hold onto us. Time to get up!" Weiss reprimanded her.

"But I like it here," Ruby spoke in her sleep.

Weiss rolled her eyes and stepped out of the shower, stretching her arms, "I'm going to get breakfast for all of us, whoever isn't awake, I'll give their breakfast to Nora," Weiss threatened her girlfriends before leaving in her pajamas.

Weiss closed the door to her dorm and walked through the halls to the dorm's breakfast center. A few months ago Weiss Schnee would've never walked anywhere in her sleeping gown, but ever since Beacon Academy added Breakfast Centers to the dorms, Weiss would wake up before her team and eat breakfast alone alone at one of the tables in her night. She usually wasn't alone, as other students around her would wear their pajamas. Normally she doesn't mind unless a certain blonde boy in his onesies walks by. Then Weiss loses her appetite and walks back to her dorm.

The one who's name shall not be mentioned while the narrator follows Weiss luckily was not present in the breakfast center. However as a trade-off, Team CRDL was amongst the students that Sunday morning eating breakfast.

Weiss sighed to herself, hoping the team wouldn't notice her. She crossed her arms and looked at the menu, debating with herself what she should get for girlfriends.

"How can I help you today, Miss Schnee?" the smiling cashier asked.

Weiss tilted her head while looking up at the menu, "I'll have. Two ham and cheese omelettes, a bean and cheese burrito, and some french toast."

"My, my Miss Schnee, what's the need for the large breakfast?" the cashier asked while inputting her order.

"Oh getting breakfast for my team," Weiss answered while handing her scroll to her, "How long will the wait be?

"A few minutes, shouldn't be too long," the cashier assured her.

Weiss smiled back and walked to one of the tables and sat there waiting for her food. As she sat there alone, her thoughts began to wander.

"Ok. You're alone. Away from your girlfriends. Oh god, I have girlfriends! What-What would. Ok, Weiss stop yourself there. You don't care what your father thinks. Even if you had ten girlfriends, I wouldn't care what he said. But oh god. Three girlfriends. Well. I need to show how much I love them! That's why I'm gonna get them all breakfast. Wait wouldn't it be better if I made them breakfast? But I can't cook to save my life-

"Miss Schnee? the cashier asked holding up a bag.

"Thank you miss," Weiss took the bag and walked away, as Team CRDL directed their attention from her to Jean.

"Hey, horsehead! Wait up!" Russel called out.

* * *

Weiss opened the door to her dorm and closed it behind her, "Girls, you all better be out of that shower, or you won't get this breakfast-

Weiss froze when she saw Ruby standing in front of her, wearing only a towel hanging onto her pale breasts.

"W-Weis? What are you staring at?" Ruby tilted her head at Weiss, causing the towel to go down a few centimeters.

Seeing more of Ruby's flesh sent Weiss over that mental edge, "HERE'S YOUR TACO YOU DOLT!" handing her the bean and cheese burrito and walking into her dorm past Ruby.

"Weeeeiiisss," she heard the singing of the blonde and prepared herself for the worse, "You got my breakfast?"

Weiss turned and saw Yang bent over, allowing Weiss what most men would kill and be killed for: a view of Yang's cleavage as she did her bra.

With this, Weiss was dangerously close to to becoming as red as Ruby was, "H-H-HERE'S YOUR OMELETTE!" Weiss handed Yang her omelette and backed away into Blake.

"I was supposed to make you watch me pull up my underwear, but I didn't want to," Blake stated matter-of-factly.

"Blake! You ruined the prank!" Yang complained to her.

"Wait we were pranking, Weiss?" Ruby asked, her hand barely holding up her towel.

"JUST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! PLEASE!" Weiss begged her girlfriends,

"Jeez, Weiss. I thought people in relationships liked seeing each other naked," Ruby thought out loud as she slipped into her Slayer outfit.

"Well, not this early!" Weiss declared.

"You call this early? Early is when you meet a guy at a party and start banging him in your friend's closet," storytime with Mrs. Yang as she put on her Hunter outfit.

Blake left the top buttons of her shirt unbuttoned and rolled up the wrists of the sleeves of her Intruder outfit, "Yang. Gross. Oh and thanks Weiss for breakfast," Blake grabbed her omelette and kissed Weiss on the cheek.

"Y-you're welcome," Weiss felt her cheek.

"You picked the best food!" Ruby mumbled through the food in her mouth.

"Well, I just wanted to be a good girlfriend. And breakfast was the best thing you all deserved," Weiss bragged, "But. Did you all take a shower?"

"Yep," Yang answered, scarfing down her omelette.

"And did-

"Yes. I joined her," Blake smiled.

"And-

"Ruby took her shower alone," Yang added.

"You mean-

"Take your shower alone," Blake told the heiress.

Weiss whimpered at the faunus and walked into their bathroom.

"Does, Weiss know I could have taken another shower with her?" Ruby asked.

Yang and Blake shushed her.

* * *

**A/N I've decided that this fic is gonna be a slice of life Pollination fic from now on. I have some plot ideas, but generally, every chapter will have its own plot and have it settled by the end. Until we get to some arcs I have planned. Sorry for the long wait, but real life. You know. Updates I hope will be faster. **


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday had been a relatively normal day for Team RWBY, if by your definition of normal was a polygamous-incestuous-interspecies relationship, and by then Team RWBY's was. Besides Yang's prank on Weiss, the day went by smoothly, with the girls showing less affection than usual. As dusk began to break, Weiss was busy with a paper for Port's class taking up her afternoon and the dorm's desk, Ruby was reading a book assigned by Ozpin in her Leadership Class on how to coordinate teams, and Blake sat in her bed against Yang, reading her book with her.

"Ruby, are you taking notes?" Weiss looked up at her younger girlfriend sitting on the top bunk.

"Yeah, Weiss I'm taking notes. Every page I read I write notes about it," Ruby told the Ice Princess.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing what I told you to do," Weiss returned to scripting her paper, "Sadly girls. It's an end of an era."

Blake put her book down and glanced at the heiress, "Weiss, what are you talking about?"

Weiss stood and looked through the window at the descending sun, burning the sky orange, "It's the start of a new school week, which means. We won't spend as much time together as we did this weekend."

"WEISS! Don't say stuff like that!" Ruby yelled at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, what's with the somber attitude?" Yang asked, looking over her shoulder.

The cold feeling that Weiss felt through her body, was shared with her three lovers, "My father is thinking about me."

A smoldering blizzard burned Weiss' core. What was her father thinking about her? Was he cursing her for choosing the life of a warrior. Was he reminded of the people she chose to kiss? Or somehow, did he find out about-

"Weiss. Whatever you're thinking about, it's not worth it," Weiss turned to the silver-eyed girl, "If it's making you sad, then don't think about it. Think about something that makes you happy. Like, organizing!" Ruby smiled at Weiss.

That smile, was a red star that warmed Weiss, melting her father's cold. A tear slid down her cheek, "Ruby, th-th-thank you," Weiss struggled to speak, fighting back all of the tears.

She held onto Ruby, and if her smile had melted her, it was feeling her body against her, "Ruby. You're, so warm."

Unlike Blake and Yang, Ruby didn't fully understand the situation but let Weiss hold onto her, "Sure, Weiss. Do you want to, lay down-

"No. Please, just stay like this," Weiss muttered, a sudden yelp emanating from her mouth when she felt two pairs of arms wrap themselves around Weiss and Ruby.

"Weiss, don't keep those emotions bottled up inside of you," Yang leaned against Weiss' head, "We're your girlfriends. You can tell us anything."

Blake left a small kiss on Weiss' cheek, "Nothing will be taboo between us."

"Yeah you can talk to us about anything," Ruby pretty much repeated what Blake said, leading to Yang, Blake, and lastly Weiss laughing at their leader, "Thanks guys. We've got a few more hours until we go to bed," Weiss looked at the slowly disappearing sun.

"You have any plans, Ice Queen?" Yang joked.

"Why yes, it would be rules about our relationship," Weiss ruined the moment.

"BUT! BUT! We already talked about the rules!" Ruby complained.

Weiss couldn't hold back her smile, "It's only about what we do outside this dorm. When we're outside and we want to shower affection, we will only shower it on our designated partner. For example, if I wanted to," Weiss stopped and looked at Ruby's face, "Kiss, Ruby, I would kiss her when it was appropriate. But if I wanted to kiss," Weiss was captivated with Blake's eyes and Yang's hair, "You, two. We would wait until we came here."

"And the same rules apply to Yang and me?" Blake inquired.

"Of course!" Weiss answered adamantly.

"Are those all the rules you want to impose on us?" Yang asked.

"For now," Weiss smiled looking down at the collapsed Ruby, "Ruby. If you finish all of your bookwork, I'll sleep next to you tonight."

Almost immediately, Ruby rose to her bed and read through her books at a faster rate. Weiss smiled at the younger girl and looked down at her paper.

"I'm finished with this paper. You have any room for one more, Blake?" Weiss asked to join Blake's reading.

* * *

Across the hall as Jean and Ren were making pancakes for Nora, Jean turned his head towards the direction of the RWBY dorm, "Anyone notice them acting weird lately?"

"What are you talking about, Jean?" Pyrrha asked.

"All weekend they've been holed up in their rooms. Any idea what they could be up to?"

"Any reason you care, Jean?" Ren made fun of their new roommate.

"Eh. Whatever. Nora, where do you put all of these pancakes anyway?" Jean yelled at her.

Nora giggled awkwardly and continued reading her magazine, leaving the Trost-born and martial artist to cook pancakes for her.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch stood before her students, "Students, as we approach the third quarter of your first year, I am pleased to announce that all of you have become stronger than you were when you arrived," she allowed the students to congratulate themselves before stopping with the raise of her hand, "However, most of you have only learned to become stronger on your own or with your partner.

"When facing an opponent alone your chances of winning are only as great as your strength. However when you have allies to fight with, your chances of winning double, triple, or quadruple with how many you bring with you.

"This means nothing if you can't fight together. As Ms Nikos displayed against Team CRDL," Cardin and his team hid their faces as Nora brought her fists together, "Strength in numbers is a term I no longer believe in. If you would go into battle, who would you bring? One hundred ill-trained me, or five powerful warriors?

"Until the end of the year, we are going to work on Team Synchronization, a team working as one. Your final exam will be a match against," Glynda pushed her glasses up, "Me."

Every team sat silently at this revelation, not taking a breath, "That will be all for class. You're dismissed."


	11. Polyamorous Revelation and Shoutouts

Blake looked over at Weiss as they walked together to their next class, "Weiss I found out something interesting while in Goodwitch's class."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Weiss asked her girlfriend.

"I believe you've said we're a," Blake got closer and whispered, "Polygamous relationship."

"Yeah?" Weiss raised her eyebrow.

"Well I read in my scroll that polygamy is when one man or woman has multiple partners, but polyamory is when multiple people are in a single relationship," Blake explained.

"So we're a," Weiss whispered in Blake's ear, "Polyamorous relationship?"

"Yes, according to what I've researched,"

"Huh. Fascinating," Weiss and Blake walked ahead to their class.

* * *

**A/N shoutout to bke.21 for pointing this out to me. Thanks, I would have never known this if you hadn't pointed it out. I'd say check their stories out but... there's not. So you get a shoutout for being cool. Yeah. Update will come soon, I just need to update Mission to Kill and Psynergy and Semblance. **

**In the meantime I recommend you check out Brainscratch Commentaries. I've written a bunch of fanfiction about these guys, they're a hilarious let's play group that do a lot of discussion about video game. Right now they're uploading their Momocon stuff, so they're doing Cards Against Humanity, and their member Ted is playing Sonic 06 for the first time. It's a good time. And if any of you like Sonic, then they got you covered, they're all huge Sonic fanboys. **

**Might as well recommend all of my favorite Youtubers. I suggest you guys watch I Hate Everything. He's a really great Youtuber that makes well written rants against things he hates. He's also freakin hilarious. **

**ChaseFaceShow is a freaking amazing Youtuber who does awesome game analysis videos! He's doing a series called What Happened, where he goes through individual games in series to see if they became worse or lost their way. Right now he's doing a Sonic What Happened and a Pokemon What Happened, and they are very good videos. He has a hilarious review of Resident Evil Revelations 2 which he reviewed with Retr0J and he was cool. Might check his stuff out too. **

**Tamao108 is a really good abridger. She abridges Strawberry Panic, Fairy Tail, and Sailor Moon. I love her Strawberry Panic videos, her Nagisa is Drunk video is awesome and funny. **

**Sunburned Albino is a Let's Player I've recently started watching. He prefers doing dry or subtle humor and he has a pretty cool voice. He did a well written video about the easiest to hardest bosses in Bloodborne and his Let's Play of Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness is actually pretty good. **

**And I'm done. Check out all those guys if you have some free time, and get lost in Youtube. **


	12. Chapter 12

"And as I completely rekt the beast with my, oh excuse me. Miss Xiao Long!" Professor Port yelled out Yang's name, "Where is she? I remember calling her for roll call."

Yang rose from underneath the desks and waved to the short professor, "Over here, Professor Port!"

"Miss Xiao Long! What were you doing underneath that desk?"

Yang looked at Weiss and Ruby hiding their laughter, and then at Nora and Jean's grins, as she sat straight and lied, "I was looking for my pen, Professor."

"I see! Did you find it?"

"Nope," Yang answered back.

"Hmm. Well keep looking! A hunter must have perseverance!" Port continued rambling as Yang smiled at her girlfriends, before falling asleep under the desk.

* * *

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am well rested!" Yang walked out of Port's class with her team and JJNPR.

"Port let you sleep in his class. Only that would ever happen to you," Jean complained.

"Seriously, why are you here?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha looked at team RWBY and asked, "So, me and Jaune are going to study on the roof. Would of any of you care to join us?"

"I have another class with Ozpin so I can't come. UGH! I know he's going to dump a bunch of reading assignments on us," Ruby groaned.

"Sounds heavenly," Blake smiled at her, "I think I'll join you two. What'll you be doing, Yang?"

"I have a few more classes today then I'm gonna head out and jog around Beacon for a couple of hours," Yang explained her plans.

"Nothing really planned besides going to a few classes. I guess after I'm done with my classes I'll help you with your studying," Weiss smiled and held Ruby's hands.

"Yeah, studying," Jean whispered into Ren's ear, sharing a laugh with the martial artist, "I think me and Ren are going to-

"No one cares, Jean!" Weiss snapped and simultaneously, RWBY and JNPR split off, leaving the Trost born alone.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

"It appears we've run out of time," Ozpin glanced at the clock, "Once again, it has been a pleasure speaking to all of you. I trust you will read your assignments and come back wiser students tomorrow. That is all."

Ozpin sipped his tea as he watched his students leave the lecture hall, "Ruby. May I speak with you."

Ruby stopped walking and looked back at her professor, "Yes, Professor Ozpin?"

He glanced down at the short girl while sipping his tea, "You appear more, chipper than you were last week."

"Am I? I didn't notice?" Ruby shrugged.

"I distinctly remember you in last week's class with your head in your book, and this class you had the biggest smile I had seen today," Ozpin smiled back at her, "Any reason?"

"I have a girlfriend now, so I guess she makes me happy? I mean she does make me happy!" Ruby grinned thinking about them.

"Oh you do?" Ozpin smiled, leaning against his desk, "Who's the lucky lady? Is it Ms Belladonna?"

"Yes, I MEAN NO! It's Weiss! I'm going out with Weiss Schnee!" Ruby defended herself.

Ozpin tried hiding his laugh behind his mug, "Miss Schnee? I wouldn't imagine you going out with her solely for monetary reasons?"

"NO! I don't really care about her money," she admitted.

"Excellent. You know this reminds me of an interesting tidbit about Miss Schnee," he pushed his glasses with his knuckles up, "Her father requested that I personally see to it that Weiss isn't approached by suitors, with ill intentions," Ozpin let his voice drop low as he gripped his cane, "Ruby?"

"Y-yes, Professor?"

"You're not a suitor with ill intentions are you?"

"No, sir!" Ruby squeaked.

Ozpin suddenly walked away from Ruby, "Excellent. Then I'll see you tomorrow. Keep up with your assignments."

Unbeknownst to Ruby as she left the lecture hall, Ozpin was messaging Glynda on his scroll, "Glynda, you were right. She's going out with Weiss. I owe you twenty Lien,"

* * *

Ruby sat in the library staring into the book Ozpin assigned to her. Her eyes scanned across the paragraphs, every half minute to glance up at the door. She brought her eyes down back to the book where she wondered where Weiss was.

Eventually Ruby couldn't handle the stress of waiting and pulled out her Scroll to text Weiss, "Weiss, where are you?" she clicked send on her Scroll and went back to reading Ozpin's assignment.

After reading a few words in the next sentence, she got a notification that her message was not sent. Ruby stared down at the Scroll and breathed heavily. She grabbed the Scroll and started a group with Yang and Blake.

"Yang, Blake. Have you two seen Weiss after class?"

Ruby lost all interest in the book and focused on her Scroll, waiting for a message from one of her girlfriends.

"Nah. I've been jogging around Beacon. Haven't seen her, bby" Yang replied sending a picture of herself winking at the camera while jogging.

Blake sent a picture of herself reading a book on the roof's edge, "Haven't seen her either, Ruby."

Ruby laid her head against the desk in dismay while replying, "She hasn't shown up to help me and she isn't getting any text messages. I'm a little worried."

Blake looked at her Scroll and read the message, "Do you want me to check on the room to see if she's there?"

Ruby nodded and replied, "Yes."

"I guess I have to read this assignment without her. Or any of them," Ruby groaned but persevered and continued reading the book.

For a few minutes she thought she was getting invested into her book until she got a text from Blake where she pushed her book back and looked at her Scroll, "Yang, Ruby. Weiss needs us. Come to the room."

Nearly immediately, Ruby used her semblance to leave the library for her room.

* * *

"BLAKE I GOT YOUR MESSAGE! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Ruby burst through the dorm room, "Weiss!? What's wrong?!" she ran to Weiss' side and hugged her.

Yang kicked open the door and slammed it shut, "Who was it Weiss? Was it Cardin?! Do you need me break his legs?!"

Weiss looked up from her legs with her makeup smeared from tears. She brought her hands up to show them her scroll.

"Um, what's wrong with her scroll?" Ruby asked.

Weiss wiped her tears off her cheek, "I was going to message you back," she muttered underneath the tears, "But my Scroll. IT CRASHED! EVERYTHING ON IT IS GONE!" Weiss cried, "Every picture I took on it, my schedule, IT'S ALL GONE!" she cried into Blake's shoulder

Ruby looked down at the device and raised her eyebrow, "No it's not."

Weiss looked up at Ruby with tears falling down her face, "What? What did you say?"

Ruby crouched in front of Weiss and wiped a tear off her face, "Weiss, if I fix your Scroll, will you stop crying?" she held her girlfriend's hand, "You always look beautiful, but not when you're sad."

"What, how will you-

"YANG! BLAKE! COMFORT HER FOR TWENTY MINUTES!" Ruby ran out of their room with Weiss' scroll in hand.

Yang scratched her head, "So I had a good run in case anyone was wondering."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Yang and Blake were holding Weiss in their arms, rubbing her arms, "Yang, what do you think Ruby is doing?"

"I'm not sure what she's doing," Yang admitted.

"Don't be surprised if she comes back and your scroll has a knife," Blake joked with her, "Are you feeling better, Weiss?"

Weiss inhaled and exhaled, "With you two, I'm feeling much better. It's just, there were some pictures on there that I couldn't live without-

"WEISS!" Ruby burst through the dorm once again, "I have good news and bad news!"

"What's the bad news?" Weiss asked.

Ruby held up the old scroll, "I couldn't fix your scroll. I'm sorry, but this thing is dead," Ruby didn't let Weiss be disheartened for long, "BUT DON'T BE SAD! I was able to save all your pictures on this!" Ruby pulled a flash drive from her pocket before inserting the drive into her scroll, "Excuse me, Yang!" she sat next to her sister and Weiss.

Ruby handed Weiss her scroll and showed her the file containing all the photos she had taken, "Ruby, you found all of my pictures," Weiss marveled at her nearly lost gems.

"Oh it was nothing, all I had to do was just find them. Wasn't too hard. I just couldn't save your scroll," Ruby explained.

"OH RUBY IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU SAVED ALL MY PICTURES!" Weiss hugged her after handing Weiss the scroll.

Blake looked down at the scroll, smiling at the picture displayed, "Weiss, who is this girl?"

Weiss looked over the scroll, "That's my sister, Winter. That was, the last picture we took together."

Yang and Ruby looked at the two smiling white-haired girls, "It's a nice photo, Weiss," Yang complimented her.

"Thank you, Yang-

Blake scrolled to the next picture, "Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"My father," Weiss answered abruptly, "Do you know him, Blake?"

Blake nodded, "Everyone in the White Fang would know his face," Blake looked down at his face, covered in a white beard.

Yang looked at Weiss' face and shook her head, "Hey, we should take a picture together!"

"We should?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, so when Weiss gets a new Scroll she can upload her new photo of her girlfriends!" Yang grabbed the scroll and turned on the camera, "C'mon guys, smile! Kiss! Whatever!" she looked at the scroll and hovered her finger over the button, "One! Two! Three"

Only Yang showed her face, with Weiss and Blake sharing a kiss and Ruby hiding behind Weiss.

* * *

**A/N In case any of you have any questions about this fanfiction, I have an Ask FM account. So please, flame me there. Again sorry about long update waits. It's just, I have been really busy with work and trying to start my Youtube channel. I want to get into a formula of updating at least one fanfiction a week. I don't think I'll ever get back to every four days like I was in February. **

**Thanks again for reading guys. Peace Out**

**Second A/N I forgot to say this last night cuz I was freakin tired when I updated it, BUT WE JUST BROKE TEN THOUSAND VIEWS! And we even broke Eleven Thousand views. Jesus Christ, you guys have made this my most popular fanfiction. And for that, thanks. Maybe someday, this fic will be up there in the TV Tropes Recs Club GN Over-Kite keeps telling me about.**

**Again, thank you so much for getting this fic so far. I promise, I won't leave you all hungry for updates again. Peace Out. **


	13. Chapter 13

"And in the mountains, General Ironwood was able to defend Atlus and the rest of Remnat from the Grave Walkers with his armada that you can see if you walk outside school building, now as," Oobleck stopped himself and walked to Zwei, "Zwei, go and find the sleeping student. I know he's here."

Zwei nodded and ran into the seats, jumping into Cardin, waking him up from his short nap. The class laughed at the bully's humiliation. He scowled at the dog as it walked to Oobleck's side.

"Mr. Winchester. I highly encourage you stay awake. Else I give you an exam on the subject you just slept through," seeing he wasn't getting a reaction he upped his ante, "And Zwei will see to it that you pay attention to it. With prejudice."

Cardin looked down at Ruby's dog and sat up straight to listen to the professor. Oobleck sipped his coffee and carried on about the subject.

"Now can anyone tell me about the Grave Walkers. RUBY?!" he threw a piece of chalk at Ruby who caught it before it hit her face, "HOW TALL WERE THE GRAVE WALKERS!?"

"The, uh, Grave Walkers were seventy meters tall," she guessed.

Oobleck smiled and shook his head no, "Not even the younglings are that small. An average Grave Walker is one-hundred and forty meters tall. With some being as tall as two hundred, and one being recorded at three hundred. Grave Walkers are to be feared children."

Yang focused her attention on his lowered voice, "Have you ever fought a Grave Walker?"

"No. And I don't ever want to face a Grave Walker," Oobleck leaned against his desk, studying the swirls in his coffee, "They are responsible for half of humanities' deaths. Without a galleon loaded with weapons, it is nearly impossible to kill a Grave Walker. Only one man in recorded history has managed to kill a Walker."

"And who would he be?" a student in front asked.

"Professor Ozpin," the words entering their ears bluntly, "He drew his weapon on one of the oldest Grimm alive and killed it in a three day long battle."

Zwei barked at Oobleck, pointing to the clock with his nose, "Well according to Zwei, it's time we ended class. See you all tomorrow!" Oobleck waved his students goodbye as they left.

Ruby ignored the crowd and went up to her dog, "Oh Zwei. Are you behaving for Oobleck?" the dog barked and Ruby laughed at the dog, "Is he pulling his weight for you?"

"Yes. He's proven to be a fine addition to my classroom. And he's the cutest dog I've ever seen!" he patted Zwei's head.

"Thanks for taking care of him, Professor Oobleck," Ruby bowed to him in gratitude.

Oobleck lifted his glasses and winked at her, "Ruby. Didn't I tell you that I confiscated him?" he smiled, "Run along. Enjoy the rest of your day."

* * *

"So. It's been your one week anniversary," Ren stated at the four girlfriends, "Do you have anything special planned?"

"Anything particularly loud planned?" Jean used a seductive voice for his question.

Weiss scowled at the Trost-born, "No, we don't have anything planned. We're not that shallow of girls."

But of course as Weiss defended herself against Jean's presumptuous inquiry, Ruby sat next to Weiss with a present, "WEISS! IT'S BEEN OUR ONE WEEK ANNIVERSARY!"

Jean's smug face coupled with Ren's sweet smile, Pyrrha and Nora's blushing faces, and Jaune's annoyance of the other Jean presence, Weiss frowned at Ruby who hugged her chest, "Ruby. What did you get me?"

"Open it up! It's something really special that only we share," Ruby left the present very vague.

Weiss sighed and pulled the bow apart and then the wrapping paper off. She saw the box covering and pulled it off, "R-Ruby? Did you?"

"What do you think, Weiss?" Ruby smiled at her while Weiss stared down at her girlfriend's present, tears building up and sliding down her cheeks, "Weiss? Are you alright?"

The table grew silent, Yang, Blake, and JNPR peering into the box to see what Ruby had gotten her, "It's a dress?" Blake was the first to break the silence.

Weiss hugged Ruby tightly to her, "IT'S A COMBAT SKIRT!" Weiss cried into Ruby's shoulder, "Ruby. I love it. I love it so much," Weiss whispered and looked into Ruby's eyes, "How did you know that-

Ruby cut her off, with her lips. Weiss felt her girlfriend's inexperienced mouth against her. She accepted the kiss and returned it to her. Her lips were soft against her's. Much more softer. She surprised Weiss when she slipped her tongue inside her mouth. She pushed herself away, regretting it with Ruby's sorrowful look.

"No tongue in front of everyone, Ruby," Weiss whispered to her, hoping no one had heard her, "But. I love your gift. It, really, how did you find it?"

"I uh, took one of your combat skirts and-

"Wait! When did you take my clothes?"

"Not important. I showed it to the person who makes my clothes and he sewed you a copy of your combat skirt. Only," Ruby held up the outfit she got for her, "In red!"

Weiss admired the craftsmanship, "Ruby. It's so perfect! How did you pay for this?"

"I... traded an outfit for that outfit," Ruby spoke softer and softer.

Jean burst out laughing, the rest of the table following his actions. Besides Jaune. He was a leader not a follower.

"Ruby. If you weren't so cute, and I didn't love you so much I would be furious and, Yang? What's going on?" Weiss asked noticing her girlfriend attempting to hold back something.

"Weiss, Ruby. I've been trying to hold her back. Run. Run!" Blake's attempt was futile.

Yang was freed from her. She held Weiss and Ruby tight in a bear hug and squeezed them, "RUBY, WEISS! YOU TWO ARE THE CUTEST COUPLE I'VE EVER SEEN!" Yang squeed as she held onto them.

Blake shook her head in disappointment, failing her girlfriends. Jean was still laughing.

* * *

Ruby felt her sides, "Yang! You bruised my sides! Why did you do that?" she asked sitting on Weiss' bed.

Yang looked at her sister's bare top and blushed, not letting it affect her mood, "Ah, I just needed to hug such a cute couple," she wrapped her arms around her sister.

Ruby felt the color draining from her face, "Yang?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"You're not, wearing a shirt," Ruby felt Yang's bra against her back.

"You're one to talk!" Yang laughed at her, turning her around, "What's wrong?

Ruby looked down, "Weiss. I don't know if she. Liked the kiss."

"Hey, that kiss wasn't the problem. Slipping in your tongue in front of JJNPR kinda was," Yang knelt in front of her, "Believe me, Weiss enjoyed it."

Ruby perked up, "Really? Wow," she smiled, "Not too bad for my first kiss, huh?"

"Pretty bold, sis," Yang looked into her sister's eyes, "Ruby. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath and sat next to her sister, "Am I, your girlfriend? Or am I just your sister?" Yang asked, looking down at her knees.

Ruby held her sister's hand, "I love you, Yang. I love you as much as I love Weiss and Blake," she squeezed her hand, "I don't know if I love you the same way."

She found herself turning to Yang, "Can you do something for me?" Yang asked, and upon seeing her nod, "Can you kiss me?"

Ruby stared into her sister's face before nodding and closing her eyes. Yang moved her head and closed her eyes, puckering her lips. She felt her lips against her. She opened her eyes and stopped her sister.

"Ruby. Relax. It's just a kiss," Yang explained.

"Just, relax?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah, kissing isn't a science. It's just, something you do," Yang got closer to Ruby, "I'm going to kiss you. Just relax," she whispered.

Yang caressed her sister's cheek and kissed her, feeling her lips. Ruby was much more relaxed compared to when she was kissing her. Yang cut the kiss short and moved back.

"Well?"

"Yang?"

"Yeah?"

Ruby tackled her onto the bed, straddling her stomach, "I'm in love with you," falling on top of her girlfriend, "As much as I am with Blake and Weiss."

Yang hugged her little sister, "So am I, sis," Yang thought about their girlfriends, "So am I."

* * *

Jean was cleaning his 3D Gear Blades on Beacon's grounds, when he noticed Weiss and Blake walking together. He thought he saw them brushing hands, but a second look and he saw they were holding hands.

"Well. Ain't this interesting?" he grinned.

* * *

**A/N Well. The Butt Monkey, and hopefully ensemble darkhorse is proving he's worth a damn. The next chapter will be a direct sequel, with more kissing. **

**Shoutout to moonwatcher13 for giving my story some attention. He's written a really good Blaked Alaska fic, which is Blake x Yang x No. It's really well written, I highly recommend it.**

**I also suggest you check out Stay Afloat. It's weird because it's Pyrrha x Nora, but it's so fucking awesome and adorable that it ripped out my heart.**

**Next chapter should be out soon. I won't leave you guys hanging.**

**Don't forget I have a YouTube channel where I make some stuff about video games. I also have an Ask Fm where you can ask me questions. I also have tumblr, but I can't figure it out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ruby and Yang laid together in Blake's bed, "Yang? What do you think Dad would say about, us?"

Yang smiled and kissed Ruby on the forehead, "He'd probably go crazy and fire every weapon in the house at the sky."

"Oh, well-

"Hey don't worry about it," Yang held her close, "No one's going to know about us. It's just going to be, you, me, Blake, and Weiss."

Ruby felt her sister's heartbeat and snuggled against her chest, "So Yang. As long as no one finds out about us, we'll be," she smiled slyly at her, "Weiss cool?"

Yang glared at her sister, "If you weren't so cute I would have kicked you off the bed," Yang held her tight and kissed her on the cheek several times, the two giggling along.

Weiss and Blake entered the room, and almost immediately closed it behind them, "Are you two crazy?"

"You didn't think to wait for us?" Blake asked.

"Hey you two! Where were you off to?" Yang stood in front of them, her breasts nearly on display behind their thin fabric.

Weiss and Blake found themselves ogling the brawler's breasts before they answered her, "We went out to get a new scroll for Weiss."

"Yeah. We were," Weiss snapped a photo of Yang.

"She took a picture so it could last longer!" Ruby joked, "What?"

Weiss snapped another photo of Ruby, "Anyways. What were you two doing? Without clothes on?"

"I thought this was clothes?" Ruby pointed to her shorts and bra.

"Ruby that's sexy, not clothes," Blake answered.

Yang and Ruby struggled to hold back their laughters while Weiss facepalmed, "Seriously. What were you guys doing?"

Yang smiled and sat on Blake's bed, "Me and Ruby were kissing each other," Yang winked at her sister, "And we probably would have still been kissing if Ruby hadn't suggested this one thing."

Ruby walked to Weiss and Blake and held their hands, "We're girlfriends right? And girlfriends kiss, right?" she smiled at Weiss and Blake, "And I think that should be our one week anniversary gift to each other."

Weiss looked at Ruby's puppy dog expression and sighed, "How can I say no to you, Ruby?" she looked over to Blake, "C'mon. Let's join them," she winked at the Faunus with her scarred eye.

Blake's face turned a shade redder as she watched Weiss remove her combat skirt and top from her, and tossed it on the floor. She sighed nervously and removed her pants and shirt, leaving her spandex and bandaged chest.

"So, what now?" Blake asked, standing awkwardly next to an equally naked Weiss.

Ruby held their hands and lead them to Blake's bed where Yang seductively wiggled her finger at them. She pulled her three girlfriends on to the bed, leading to a small scramble of bodies. Yang found herself on the bottom, Weiss laying on top of her, and Blake and Ruby in her arms.

Every other time the room would fill with giggles, but only this time they were quiet, taking in each other's bodies. Ruby felt Yang and Weiss on her skin, two different body temperatures against her own. Yang's scolding yet soft body contrasted with Weiss' cold and tense skin. She looked across Weiss and saw Blake, experiencing the same sensations as her.

Ruby reached for Blake's hand over Weiss' back, their fingers intertwining on her midback. Weiss felt her leader's soft, miniscule hands with the faunus' rough palms. She exhaled through her nose and hugged the brawler she laid on.

"Y-Yang? Can we, kiss?" she breathed nervously.

Ruby noticed Weiss' stomach pumping up and down and smiled, releasing her grip on Blake to rub Weiss' back to relax her. Blake moved her hand to Weiss' shoulders, letting her fingers relax the heiress' bones.

Yang meanwhile, without letting go of her touch of her other girlfriends, kissed Weiss, feeling her lips against her own. If Yang's memory served her correctly, this was the first time she had kissed Weiss. Her lips, small, thin, and cold, clashed with her larger lips that burned hotter like the rest of her body. To Ruby and Blake, it was a strange sensation, feeling a frozen tundra and a scorching desert, so close to each other.

Blake moved closer to Yang and left a small kiss on her neck, leaving a small mark on her skin. Yang moaned quietly into Weiss' mouth, but stopped herself when she heard footsteps outside of the dorm.

Ruby walked to the door and put her ear next to it, listening for a few bodies walking past their door. She waited for their footsteps to disappear from her sense of hearing.

"Ok, I don't think there's anyone else out there," Ruby whispered, "Let's get back to making out," she got into the bed and pulled Weiss off of Yang, "I'm just gonna borrow Weiss a little bit."

Blake rose and smirked at Ruby, "Ruby, you need to share Weiss with your other girlfriends."

"What?" Weiss asked befuddled.

"But, Blake. Weiss never lets me kiss her in public. You have the best girlfriend ever, you can kiss her whenever you want!"

"Now hold on-

"Ruby, whenever we're together, we're, together, together," Yang touched her two pairs of fingers together, "I think. So you gotta share Weiss when we're all in the same room.

"But-

"No buts, Ruby. Just Weiss' butt," Blake winked at the heiress.

"Do I have any say in this?" Weiss asked as Blake and Yang approached her seductively.

"Just relax, Weiss. You're a queen and we're your three servants," Yang's voice hung low, "Blake, would you be so kind as to serve your queen?"

"Certainly," Blake purred, approaching Weiss on her fours over her body, "Your highness. How may I serve you?"

Weiss covered her mouth, holding in the moan escaping her throat as Blake planted kisses on her neck, "Keep doing that," she whispered through her fingers.

Yang laid next to Weiss', joining Blake in kissing her neck, "Hey, Ruby, are you gonna-

Yang saw Ruby sitting in a chair, watching intently, "I'm fine just watching," she whispered.

Her sister nodded and returned to Weiss, "Hey, Ice Queen?" she winked at the platinum hair blonde, "Wanna, feel really good?"

Weiss couldn't acknowledge Yang's question, too distracted by Blake's lips, sucking on the skin of her neck. The blonde kissed Weiss on the lips while her hand crept towards her underwear. Weiss grew nervous feeling her hand at her hip, but still didn't object to her.

Yang's fingers slipped under the waistband her underwear. Weiss stopped breathing, all the air coming to a pause as her skin felt Yang's explore her waist.

"Y-Yang? What are you doing?" Weiss asked quietly at first.

The blonde's fingers touched the sensitive skin underneath the fabric, rubbing against it slowly. Weiss' breathing slowed down, unable to object to Yang.

Before Yang could continue slipping lower down Weiss' crotch, Blake grabbed her wrist, "She's not ready for this."

Yang looked at Weiss, on the verge of tears, lying uncomfortably against the pillow, "Weiss! I'm sorry!" she pulled her hand out of her panties, "I thought, you were ready for this."

Weiss looked at Yang's wet fingers and took a deep breath, "Were you trying, to have sex with me?"

"I thought, we were all ready for that,"

Weiss looked down disheartened at her underwear, "I've never had sex before," she tried putting up a smile to lighten the mood, "It's kinda hard when your father breathed down your neck your entire life," Weiss' smile went away at the mention of her father, "What about you guys?"

Yang sat down on the floor against Blake's bed, "First time I had sex? I was Ruby's age when I met this guy at a party for a bunch of seniors at Signal," she giggled thinking about him, "Grabbed my tits when he was finished and I punched him through the wall," she winked at Blake, "What about you, Blakey?"

Her cat ears flattened out, "When I was in the White Fang, I met this mouse faunus and she asked me if we could have sex so she could tell who she liked, boys or girls. In the end, I liked boys and girls and she liked only boys."

Yang looked over at her sister, "What about you, Ruby? Has my baby sister become a woman, yet?"

Ruby looked up from the girls back at Yang, "Um. Yang, remember when Dad kept me home from school for a week?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, they were teaching sex education and Dad didn't want his litte red angel learning about dirty sex," Ruby lowered her voice's pitch to sound like her dad, "So I never learned about sex or, even know how, god how do I word this, 'Do it."

"Please, Ruby. Those sex education classes only benefit men. They only teach it so they can discourage girls from getting pregnant," Weiss returned to her atypical Weiss attitude, lightening the mood.

Yang got up and looked away from her girlfriends, "Guys, did I mess up tonight? Were we supposed to just kiss and hug each other?"

Yang felt arms around holding her stomach, "You big dolt. You were just trying to bring us closer together. Don't beat yourself up for it."

Yang relaxed, feeling Weiss hold her tight, but then felt a punch on her back, "Just at least tell me when you're going to try, that again."

"Hey I've learned my lesson!" Yang laughed as she bear-hugged the platinum blonde, "Ruby? You want to bear hug your girlfriend with me?!"

"YEAH! BLAKE! LET'S BEAR HUG, WEISS!" Ruby yelled, joining her girlfriend to squeeze their girlfriend.

Blake shook her head looking at them, "You're all insane. I don't think I mention that enough."

Ruby and Yang grinned at the cat faunus, Weiss attempting to escape their grasp.

* * *

**A/N Can I do a cliche? Thanks guys. I gotta say, all of you who read this when my lazy ass can't keep a freakin update schedule. Eh. I am sorry I don't update frequently, but, with college, work, trying to start up my YouTube channel, and then trying to keep my social life together, it can be hard to find the time to write. Also, this was a more... risque chapter and that made me reluctant to write for it. Yeah, risque chapters might take a while.**

**I'm gonna try and update the next chapter by the end of the month and have something cute happen. Because, I know you guys like seeing these four do cute stuff together... then I'll get the horny fangirls who want to read them doing da secks! I CAN'T! I COULD BARELY WRITE RUBY AND WEISS IN A SHOWER! I FELT ASHAMED! **

**I'm sorry about that. Also, if you're interested, I'm on YouTube where I review video games, read fanfiction, and just today I uploaded the first part of my first Let's Play series. I'm doing Tomb Raider (2013), so if that interests you, my Youtube link is in my description. **

**Peace Out everyone.**

**P.S. moonwatcher13 is a cool bro. And BloodShinobi too, even though he doesn't talk to me. They're better at writing than me.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ruby was the first to wake up, spooning one of her girlfriends she had yet to identify. She smelt her unknown love's hair, noting its scent of papers and sweat. She smiled and nuzzled closer to Blake, accidentally brushing against the bandages wrapped around her chest. Being on the outside of their huge hugfest, allowed Ruby to enjoy one person's body heat, rather than three others.

Though to be frank, Yang contributed most of the body heat, and Weiss just counterbalance that with how cold she was, so I guess Blake was the normal body heat that Ruby could enjoy and-

"Ruby. You're thinking out loud," Blake whispered to her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were awake," Ruby leaned closer against Blake's back and closed her eyes.

Blake turned over and held Ruby tight, "It's alright. How did you sleep, Ruby?"

Her answer came in the form of snoring. Blake rolled her eyes and kissed her on the forehead. She slipped through Ruby's hug and got out of bed, stretching her arms, "Ruby. Do you want to take a shower with me?"

"What? Oh, sure," Ruby released herself from Weiss' arm and joined the cat faunus, unsure where the dark-haired girl was taking her.

She yawned and looked around her surroundings, "Blake? Why are you, TAKING OFF YOUR-

"Shush. You'll wake up in the next ten miles. And you're just as naked as me, so what are you getting worked up about?" Blake asked.

Ruby found herself staring at the lightly-tanned orbs of flesh in front of her, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Blake rolled her eyes and pulled her undergarments down, "Don't keep me waiting too long."

Ruby rapidly sprung out of the sparse pajamas she wore and joined Blake in the shower, hesitating to come closer. She studied Blake's curves closely and came to the conclusion that, while Blake's breasts were always larger than her's and Weiss', (but not nearly as large as her sister's) she excelled in the downstairs department.

Blake sat on the stool she brought in the shower, "Ruby, can you wash my hair?" she passed Ruby a bottle of gel to the shorter girl.

Ruby blushed looking down at Blake, wondering which side to focus on? If she focused on the sides of Blake while she washed her hair, she could make out the sides of her breasts, and knowing Ruby that would be a detriment to the process of washing Blake's hair, but if she focused on Blake's back, she would inevitably find her eyes trailing down to Blake's back and her rather shapely bottom. But if Ruby was just over Blake's head, she could easily catch a glimpse of the Blake's-

"Ruby, you're thinking out loud again," Blake cut off Ruby's thoughts, resulting in the young leader squirting out a glob of shampoo in the air, where it gained some serious air time, and fell onto Blake's scalp.

"Ruby, you're not drizzling the shampoo on my, right?" Blake questioned her.

"NOPE! Just washing your hair, Blake! Gotta get right behind the ears," Ruby muttered to herself.

Blake smiled and relaxed, feeling the smaller girl's miniscule fingers rub her head, "Ruby. You aren't all that nervous today. Have you gotten used to taking showering with naked women?"

"Uhhh, not really. I'm still really nervous," Ruby answered.

"Then perhaps I should take you to this event the Faunus in my town used to have. All of us when we turned your age walked ten miles away from the village, stripped off our clothes and ran through the wilderness, buck nude for a few miles, slaying any Grimm we came across."

"Uh, Blake? Why would you guys do that?" Ruby stopped scrubbing and scratched her head, "Why would you do it?"

"I, hadn't seen a naked boy before and I thought it would be, interesting. And well-

"Blake you're such a pervert," Ruby laughed at her girlfriend.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Blake defended herself.

Jean and Ren were reading Ninjas of Love XIII Samurai Sword Stab, and upon hearing Blake's words from the bathroom they laughed, "We doubt that, Blake!" Jean shouted, "Continue, Ren."

"Right. The samurai bent me over and pulled his sword from his scabbard, but little did I know, I wasn't going to get stabbed and bleed red. No, I was going to get stabbed and bleed white."

"I have the most awkward boner right now," Jean quoted a man who liked continuing.

Ruby had been forced to sit on the stool by Blake, tickling her down to size, "Now just sit still and don't call me a pervert, Ruby."

"You get a better view of my chest than I did with yours, so you better keep your eyes glued to my hair, missy!"

"Ruby. We're showering together. I think it's fine if you glimpse at my breasts,"

"REALLY!" Ruby turned her head around, but was turned back by Blake, "You had your chance, Ruby. Now let me wash your hair."

Blake quietly laughed to herself as she washed the smaller girl's hair, "After this we should do a bit of training. Don't you think?"

"Sure," Ruby agreed, feeling relaxed from Blake's fingers.

* * *

Blake's clone took the shot from Crescent Rose's round, and another clone gave Blake a burst of speed, drawing her in closer towards Ruby.

Ruby saw her teammate's approach, and brought Crescent Rose's blade behind Blake. Blake saw the scythe trap her, and blocked the blade with Gambol Shroud's sheath, aiming the pistol form of her sword at Ruby.

"Good trick, Rose," Blake conceded defeat, "Not good enough though."

Gambol Shroud's sheath sliced the curved blades off of Crescent Rose before close pushed her a few yards away from Ruby.

Upon realizing what she had just done Blake dropped her weapon and covered her mouth, "Ruby. I didn't, I wasn't-

"Pick up your sword," Ruby whispered through a raspy voice.

"Why do you need-

Ruby swung the blade of Crescent Rose onto Blake, who had blocked it with only mere nanoseconds to spare, "BLAKE BELLADONNA! DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE WON JUST BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY PRECIOUS CRESCENT ROSE!"

Blake smiled and broke the struggle between blades with her sheath, "Wouldn't think about it, leader."

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch watched their battle intently, taking mental notes on Ruby's hidden sword inside her weapon, "Should be prepared for that in case I break her weapon."

"Something troubling you?" Glynda looked behind and saw Ozpin standing with a mug in his hands.

"No, just studying my students for their upcoming battle," she answered.

"I see. The annual battle with Glynda Goodwitch," Ozpin looked closer on Ruby and Blake's battle, "Interesting. Miss Rose is using the blades of weapon as swords. Though Miss Belladonna is quick to adapt to a strategy such as this,"

Ozpin stepped away, finished with his business, stopping to listen to his colleague one last time, "It seems strange. The way that Ruby looks at Blake, is the same look she gives to Miss Schnee."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, but walked away, thinking about her observations.

* * *

**A/N btw, Crescent Rose is fine. Wielding the blade of her scythe is a reference to Gehrman from Bloodborne. Who btw, is tough as nails. **

**So it wasn't a month like last time, but I still want updates to come in faster. I'm gonna try and write shorter chapters and update at least once every two weeks. **

**Also, don't forget I have a YouTube channel where I have a review of Plague of Shadows, DLC for Shovel Knight.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Now that we have all the lovey dovey stuff out of the way," Weiss' Myrtenaster stabbed the floor of their dorm, "It's time we discussed, Goodwitch's assignment."

"We have to fight her at the end of the semester," Yang answered nonchalantly.

"Yes, we have to fight a trained Huntress with years, perhaps decades of experience. And the only advantage we have is numbers,"

Ruby rested her head on Crescent Rose while on her bed, "And she even told us that numbers didn't matter to her."

"Exactly! So we have to start training for the battle with Glynda Goodwitch!" Weiss declared, raising her sword triumphantly.

Blake looked at her white-haired girlfriend, awkwardly raising her arm, "And how exactly do we train for her?"

Weiss felt a strong sense of pride when she heard Ruby making a plan, "Let's see. I haven't seen her fight except that night I met her. So she uses a lot of magic spells. That means that even at a distance she could take us all down."

"What about up close and personal? She doesn't seem like a very physical person," Blake noted.

"Goodwitch is highly skilled huntress prepared for any situation. I doubt she isn't prepared to summon magic at point-blank range," Weiss guessed her professor's abilities.

The girls came up on a blank, leaving them a few moments of awkward silence, "Well I'm out of ideas," Yang fell on Blake's bed, giving up.

"WAIT I HAVE ONE! Glynda's seen us fight with our weapons right? How we use them and all the strategies we use?" Ruby asked.

"Y-yeah?" Blake and Weiss raised their questioning eyebrows.

Her Crescent Rose formed into its scythe form, which Ruby, with hesitation, handed to Blake, "She's expecting us to fight with our weapons. So why don't we give her a little surprise?"

Blake felt the weapon in her hands, "Ruby. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Admittingly, we'll be a little a rusty, but if we practice a little with each other's weapons, I think we'll have the upper hand. Who's with me?! Weiss are you, Weiss are you ok?"

Weiss held her Myrtenaster close to her, struggling to keep the rage inside of her, "Ruby. You may be my girlfriend, and my trust and care for you is only equal to the other people in this room. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M LETTING YOU USE MY MYRTENASTER!"

Weiss pushed Ruby away with her free hand, "Weiss! My strategy can't work unless we use each other's weapons!"

Yang and Blake tilted their heads, confused as to how they should react to what their girlfriends were doing. Yang looked at her Ember Celica and shrugged.

"I know this is odd to hear, but I'm gonna have to agree with Weiss on this one. I'm not sure any of you can withstand my Ember Celica," Yang explained, one arm around Blake, "Afraid I'll have to back away from this plan."

Blake stepped up from her bed and approached Weiss, "Weiss. Hand me your sword."

"What? Why should-

"Just do it. Trust me," Blake offered her Gambol Shroud to her.

Weiss looked up at the Faunus, breaking away from gazing at her eyes to her cat ears. She took an inward breath and offered Blake her sword. Blake reached for Myrtenaster and pulled it away from Weiss, and Weiss doing the same for Gambol Shroud.

"Ruby, here's Weiss' sword," Blake tossed Myrtenaster to Ruby.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Weiss screamed, aiming Gambol Shroud's pistol form at Blake.

* * *

Jean looked up from his desk in JJNPR Dorm. He raised his brows and rubbed his chin.

"What are you thinking, Jean?" Pyrrha asked the Trost-born soldier.

"That Team RWBY has been up to something. I can feel it. I mean, after classes they don't come out of their rooms for hardly anything, weird noises happen in their all the time. I can't put my finger on it what they're planning though," Jean stated.

Pyrrha looked at the door, as if trying to see Team RWBY's dorm, "You're right. I have been noticing they've been acting strangely as of late."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Each half of Team RWBY are in a relationship with each other. I'm sure they just want to spend time together," Ren offered his answer to Jean's curiosity.

The four members of team JJNPR heard a pounding on their door, "Guys! Can you let me in? I'm the real Jaune!"

* * *

"So, Ruby? Where do you suggest we train?" Weiss asked.

"Hmm. Well, we can't do it in the arena in her class. I know about this beach Yang and I used to go to when we were kids. Remember the beach, Yang?" Ruby looked over at her sister.

"Oh yeah! Man, you and I and dad would hang at that beach for days. Camp out, roast marshmallows, and go swimming all day," Yang reminisced of the days of her younger years, "Those were the days."

"It's an hour trip by airship, but it's secluded. No one will be able to spy on us there," Ruby looked at her teammates, "Is it a plan?"

Weiss and Blake looked at each other and nodded, "Next weekend we go to that beach," Blake agreed.

"And train to take down Glynda Goodwitch!" Weiss exclaimed.

* * *

The Friday before they left for the beach, they witnessed the first battle against Goodwitch. It was Team CRDL. Goodwitch had been able to keep them all at a distance and still beat them to a pulp. Cardin came closest to landing a hit, if five feet was considered close. Team RWBY witnessed this battle, with the resolve to train until they ran themselves to the ground.

* * *

**A/N What's this? Sombrero updated within the same month? Doth my eyes deceive me? **

**Chapter is kinda short, I realize, but I want to set up next chapter's plot. And we're getting a beach chapter. Go grab your tissues. And we're introducing this fic's first story arc. Huzzah. This arc isn't going to last long, probably till chapter 17 at the earliest or chapter 19 or twenty at the latest. **

**Also I wanted to update this fic before RWBY gets released publicly tomorrow. I was going to upload a podcast of me doing a retrospective and discussion on RWBY, but I scrapped it. I didn't think it was gonna turn out that great. **

**Also, don't forget about my YouTube channel. I haven't uploaded a new video yet but I should near the start of November or end of October. It's gonna be about Onechanbara Z2 Chaos. Anime titties. **


	17. Chapter 17

"HEY RUBY!" Jaune called her as she walked along the sidewalk of the Academy Grounds. Ruby looked back to see the swordsman running after her, catching up and bending over to catch his breath, "So, Ms. Rose, we have literally not talked in what, two weeks?"

Ruby shrugged and smiled, "Sorry Jaune. You know with the semester coming to an end and all the teachers have these insane tests, and Weiss is really demanding, I find it hard to even find time for myself."

Jaune shrugged, "I know what you mean. Except for the girlfriend part. I can't relate to that at the moment," Ruby giggled at his joke, "But how have you been, Ruby? And how has Weiss been?"

Ruby smiled, looking up to the clouds, "Oh you know, same old same old. I wake up, go to class, and then go back to bed," she looked towards the Beacon dorms were, "Weiss is... oh god, Jaune, Weiss is so awesome."

Jaune laughed slightly, "Oh really? Dragging you to the library is awesome?"

Ruby giggled with the swordsman, "Ok besides that, everything else about Weiss is awesome. And, oh why Jaune are you asking me this. I can't put my emotions into words!"

"ALL I ASKED WAS HOW WEISS WAS!"

"I KNOW! BUT I CAN'T EXPLAIN THAT EITHER!"

"HEY! THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Ruby and Jaune looked up at Mercury thrusting his fist in the air.

Ruby and Jaune kept their heads down and fled from their embarrassment, as Mercury retreated back into his dorm to sleep.

"So what are you planning for the weekend, Ruby?" Jaune asked.

Ruby turned around, shushing him, "It's a secret, Jaune. By order of Weiss Schnee! Or else, she won't let me have cookies for a month," Ruby felt a vibration in her pocket and looked at her scroll, "Speaking of the Ice Queen. I gotta run, Jaune!" she used her semblance to separate the distance between them, "IT WAS NICE TALKING TO YOU, JAUNE!"

Jaune laughed to himself, put his hands in his pockets and wandered back to his dorm, hoping he wouldn't encounter his pink-haired counterpart.

* * *

Weiss had sent the message to Ruby, ordering her to get her bags packed for their trip to the mysterious beach Yang and Ruby knew from their childhoods. Weiss herself had already packed well in advance before the rest of her teammates for the trip, priding herself on her diligence. She felt this gave her an edge over Ruby, and Weiss knew herself to like being in power over someone, even if that was just one person.

She loved yet also hated that Blake and Yang were immune to the way she could manipulate Ruby. Blake having lived her life suspecting everyone of stabbing her in the back, learned to look for signs of manipulation while Yang was too stubborn to ever listen to Weiss' demands.

Weiss smiled thinking about them, a small flame being born inside when the thought occurred how much closer they were all going to be. That flame traveled a little down south when she realized they were all going to be on a beach.

"Hey Weiss! How's it been hanging?" Weiss looked up to see a Cerulean Intellectual before her.

"Oh hello, Neptune," she smiled at him, "Nothing much. Studying and sleeping are my only functions."

"I get the same feeling. That and trying to keep Sun focused-

"HEY!" Weiss and Neptune looked behind them to see a small bespectacled individual carrying a romance book.

"Oh great. It's J. H. Yong," Weiss sighed, "What do you want?"

"WEISS SCHNEE AND NEPTUNE VASILIAS! WHY ARE YOU TWO HANGING OUT TOGETHER?!" he nearly screamed at them.

Neptune raised an eyebrow, "Because we're friends?"

"Just friends," Weiss interjected.

"Well of course! You too can't date! That would be horrible!" he snorted, "God, you two together would be like pairing a buff dude and a five year old! And that's terrible!"

"Are you calling her a five year old!" Neptune argued at him.

"Are you saying he's buff!?" Weiss scowled at Yong.

* * *

"Can you believe that guy? Thinking that us together would be horrible," Neptune remarked to Weiss, "Not saying I want to be with you with you, just saying."

"I understand," Weiss grinned, "It's funny, Neptune. If Ruby wasn't in the picture, I would have gone out with your in a heartbeat," Weiss walked ahead of the halberd wielder.

"Wait seriously?" Neptune asked when his thoughts finally caught up with him.

Weiss smiled to herself, thinking about them, "No," she walked away from Neptune, "Thanks for the chat Neptune!" she waved.

Neptune tilted his head in confusion, "Uh, no problem."

Yong fell out of the supply closet, "FREE ME FROM MY HUMILIATION!"

* * *

"WEISS I'M HERE!" Ruby burst through the door, "Weiss? Where are you?"

"Um, Ruby. You're here. Kinda an awkward situation," Blake caught Ruby's attention.

"Let me guess. You're half naked? I swear it's like every time we open the door, one of us is half naked! I mean, it's starting to get old!" Ruby delivered a long epic rant.

"Ruby. I'm trying to untangle a fishing line," Blake answered.

Ruby turned around and saw Blake untangling a fishing line, "Oh. Well. Sorry about that."

"I'M THE ONE THAT'S HALF NAKED!" Yang appeared dressed, if dressed was the appropriate word, in her yellow bikini.

"OH DANG DARN IT, YANG!" Ruby pouted.

"Hey, I had to order this suit five times. I'm getting the most out of it before it stops fitting in like. A week," Yang relaxed on Weiss' bed, "I'm only getting out of this once. Then this thing stays on for the rest of the weekend."

Ruby didn't know what else to add to the conversation so she turned to Blake, "So Blake? I didn't know you fished."

Blake pulled on a tight string, "When I was younger, me and," Yang exchanged glances with Blake, nodding to her, "My mentor, would go and fish every now and then. It was funny, because he hated fish," she tried untying the knot one last time before cutting it with Gambol Shroud, "WHY IS THIS SUCH A PAIN!?" Blake took a deep breath and looked at the untangled string in her case, "At least we have enough string to last a while."

Weiss walked through the door, "WEISS! YOU SAID YOU WERE WAITING FOR ME!" Ruby exasperated.

"I got sidetracked," Weiss answered, "Now. Are we all ready?"

"I got the clothes on my back and my Ember Celica!" Yang stood up clutching her fists.

"I have mine and Yang's clothes packed in my bag. Along with all the fishing gear we need. And also the stuff to cook it with," Blake noted off her list.

"And I have all of our sleeping bags!" Ruby cheered.

"Wait, bags? You don't have a tent?!" Weiss demanded.

"Pfft! Who needs a tent. Weiss it's the beach. Just imagine it! The stars! That's the only tent we'll need!" Ruby explained.

Weiss scowled at her girlfriend, "We're picking up a tent on the way there."

"Weiss, we put it to a vote. We wanted to go without a tent," Blake explained.

"Besides, it's only two days. We aren't going to be gone that long," Yang appealed to Weiss.

Weiss sighed and relented, "Fine! Let's just go! Right now!" Weiss looked at her empty bag, "Just let me pack."

* * *

**A/N Hey guys. I just want to say, sorry this chapter took so long to write. November really got away from me. It feels like it's only the second week of November. Anyways, I probably should stop promising that the chapters will come soon, I'll just jinx it. **

**Is it wrong that I want to take a small break from updating RFB? I find that if I focus my attention on one story, the product begins to suffer. **

**Don't worry, the next chapter there will be boobs. **

**And my YouTube channel is going to have boobs in it. I'm going to upload a review of Onechanbara Z2 Chaos relatively soon. Again, this could mean I upload it in ten years. **

**This is turning into a long A/N but would you guys be interested in this fic idea I have? I want to write a Greek Fire and Nuts and Dolts fanfiction, and perhaps even a Milk and Cookies fanfic. I've been falling in love with Ruby x Pyrrha lately. They're so freakin adorable. **

**I'm also interested in turning Waiting to be Chosen into a series about Smash rejects. I think that would be interesting. **

**I'm turning this into a blog but I've also been finding myself back on the Bloodborne horse because of the expansion. Don't expect a review of the Old Hunters, but maybe a Thoughts On video.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading my story guys, and keeping up with my bullshit. I love all of you. If you're reading this, I hope you have a good day, and if not. Then I hope it improves.**


	18. Chapter 18

"IT'S THE BEACH!" Yang shouted at the top of her lungs as she leaped from the cliffs onto the aforementioned beach.

Weiss fell on her knees in relief, "We spent the last hour walking through a forest. Why couldn't we let the ship drop us off?"

Ruby kneeled next to Weiss, patting her on the back, "Because if we showed the pilot where the beach is, it wouldn't be a secret!"

Blake watched Yang swimming through the waves, "I wish to remind everyone that we came here to train."

"Of course. Now Ruby, let's get down to the beach, set up camp, and start our training-

"I'M COMING IN, SIS!" Ruby jumped off the cliff, landing on the sand, and jumping in the water, clad in a red one-piece swimsuit.

Weiss took a deep breath and looked to Blake, "Do you mind helping me set up camp?"

Blake smiled at Weiss, wrapping her arm around her to give a kiss on her head, "Of course not. But promise me you'll have fun while we're here."

* * *

Yang and Ruby washed up the shore hand in hand, "Man, Ruby. Remember when Dad would bring us up here?"

"Yeah, feels just like it was yesterday. We found Zwei on the beach didn't we?" Ruby remembered how she and Yang begged their father to take Zwei home.

"Oh Zwei. He's still with Oobleck right?"

"Yeah. Zwei seems really happy with him," Ruby sighed.

"I thought you two were cat people?" Yang and Ruby looked up at Blake, cat ears wiggling at them.

The sisters stood up and looked at Blake, clad in a black bikini top and sarong. Ruby gazed at Blake's ears, feeling warm inside knowing Blake trusted them enough to go without her bow in the open. While Ruby looked towards Blake's ears, Yang admired the rest of her body, gawking at every curve the Faunus showed off.

"Um. Are you guys alright or-

Ruby and Yang cut her off with a hugs. Blake unsure how to respond to the hug, nor to the bares skin against her's. She decided to return the favor and awkwardly hugged her girlfriends back. Her ears perking up when she heard the heiress' voice, "Ahem. Am I not invited to the group hug?"

The three girls turned to look at Weiss, dressed in a white swim shirt and bikini bottom. Ruby smiled and held her hand, pulling her into the big group hug.

"I love you guys," Ruby smiled, holding the girls she could embrace tighter, "I love you all so much."

The other three girls struggled to hold back their tears of joy. That is until Yang dragged them down into into the ocean water. The girls jumped out, shivering from the salt water and then splashing Yang for her prank.

"So, Weiss," after Ruby and Weiss had stepped back onto dry land, "What do you wanna do first?"

Ruby had hoped Weiss would offer that they would do something fun like, swimming together, making a sandcastle, or even sitting on the sand with the waves gently coming between them. She hadn't hoped for Weiss to hand Ruby, Crescent Rose instead.

"C'mon, Ruby. You and I are going to train!" Weiss gripped her Myrtenaster and walked away, expecting the brunette to follow.

Ruby glanced to Yang and Blake, who were likely to have more fun in the sun than she was.

* * *

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Weiss screamed at her girlfriend.

Ruby gritted her teeth, and fired a round from her scythe, launching herself towards Weiss. She positioned her hands to ready a heavy swipe, swiping the scythe where her girlfriend used to be before she bounced off one of her summoned glyphs, landing on the opposite side of the beach.

"Ruby if you can't keep up with me, you won't be able to keep up with Goodwitch," Weiss snapped at her.

Ruby resented Weiss' voice for the past half hour, growing more annoyed with each failed attempt at hitting Weiss. Weiss had forbid her from using her rifle at all unless she was using it as a means of launching her. She said before their training session started, that if Ruby was able to hit Weiss with her scythe, she would allow her use of Myrtenaster.

An hour had gone by, and Ruby had made little progress; her strategies failing against Weiss' glyphs. It seemed that no matter the situation, Weiss had a glyph to answer. Ruby narrowed her eyes down at Weiss, transforming her weapon into a rifle and looking at Weiss through her sights.

"Ruby! I told you you can't use your rifle!" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

"I'm not using it to shoot you!" Ruby yelled back. She aimed down her sights and lowered her gun a few clicks, and fired. The bullet left a noticeable crater in the ground.

"RUBY! I SAID NO BULLETS!" Weiss complained.

"I'm not aiming at you!" Ruby answered back before firing several rounds from her rifle, one that almost grazed Weiss' ear.

She had fired twelve rounds, their craters surrounding Weiss, "Ok, Schnee. What's she planning?"

Ruby's rifle transformed into the full size scythe, its blades dug into the ground as she dragged it on the beach.

Blake and Yang sat on the cliffs of the beach, watching the battle with professional interest, "What do you think my sister's plan is?"

Blake looked at all of the bullet holes in the sand, seeing the trend, "She's guessed every possible location Weiss could go to when she attacks."

Yang smiled, crossing her arms in anticipation to what her sister was going to do.

Ruby pulled Crescent Rose out of the sand, aiming the rifle behind her. Weiss saw this and readied a glyph underneath her feet. Ruby gripped the handle of her weapon before pulling the trigger. The blast launched the black-haired girl across the beach towards Weiss. The white-haired heireiss bounced off her glyph towards the ocean. Ruby saw she was landing and fired her rifle again, pushing her towards the bullet hole closest to the ocean. Ruby smiled to herself, realizing Weiss hadn't noticed her coming in from the air. She pulled her scythe back, ready to slash at her girlfriend.

Weiss landed on the ground, and immediately noticed Ruby. There wasn't enough time to summon a glyph, nor to dodge the younger girl's attack. As she slashed Crescent Rose across, Weiss used Myrtenaster to block the blade from behind her.

There they stood, neither one of them budging; Weiss used all of her focus to keep Ruby from gaining any ground on her, while Ruby attempted desperately to push through Weiss' defenses, while thinking of firing her rifle.

"I don't think Weiss' aura is strong enough to withstand a hit like that," Ruby thought to herself, unsure what they could do to end the fight.

But just as Ruby was finished with those thoughts, Yang walked up to them, grabbed the end of Crescent Rose and brushed it against Weiss' shoulder, "And the winner is, Ruby!"

"Yang! What? Why would you do that?" Weiss demanded.

Yang shrugged, "Hey, I was getting kinda bored with you guys just running after each other, and it looked like you guys would be like that for another hour."

"But it wasn't a fair fight," Ruby cried before turning to Weiss, "Well a win's a win. Weiss?"

She put out her hands for Myrtenaster, "Fine. But, Ruby. If you do anything to Myrtenaster, then I willl never forgive you," she slowly handed Ruby her sword.

Ruby felt the raw passion and beautiful craftmenship, just by feeling Myrtenaster's grip. In just that instant, Ruby fell in love with the sword, almost as much as she loved Weiss.

"Um, Ruby? I need a weapon," Weiss laughed in confusion of Ruby's near obssesed look of Myrtenaster.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Here you go," Ruby handed Crescent Rose in its rifle form, but as she handed her weapon to her, she whispered into Weiss' ear, "But if you do anything to hurt her, I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth where the Grimm will never go."

Weiss stared at Ruby with fear in her eyes, "Um, Ruby? How do I turn it into a scythe?"

Ruby pointed to the button by the trigger, "You press that. And be careful-

Crescent Rose transformed, nearly falling on the ground if Weiss hadn't hugged the weapon to her chest, "She's okay. And Ruby, if you want to change what kind of dust you want to use, there's a trigger for each kind of dust."

"Oh thank god, I thought you just randomly spun this hoping it would land on a kind of Dust you wanted," Ruby laughed, "Ok. Let's start our training."

Weiss aimed the rifle of scythe at Ruby, "Let's."

* * *

Yang and Blake stood knee deep in the water, each ready to throw a punch at the other, "So you say you're not used to kicks?" the Faunus threw a punch at the blonde, who pushed the arm out of the way and threw a punch back at Blake.

Blake ducked underneath, weaving out of the way of Yang's flurry of punches, "Yeah. That freaky Neopolitan chick gave me a lot of trouble on the train," she ducked underneath Blake's counterattack and moved backwards, digging her foot into the sand to give her balance, "Back before I got into Beacon Academy, I fought these two girls that dressed like Ruby and Weiss. The red one wasn't a probelm, but the one in white gave me a bit of trouble. Only because of her kicks."

Yang stepped out of the sand and threw another punch at Blake, who knocked it away with a kick to the wrist, "Well. Why not we work on that?"

Yang felt her wrist, her eyes growing red, "You want to play dirty don't you?" Yang popped her knuckles and threw several punches at Blake, who dodged through them whilst backing away from the angry blonde.

"Care to answer why kicks aren't your strong suit?" Blake followed through a dodge with a kick towards Yang, landing square in her gut.

Yang fell backwards in the ocean, seawater drenching her. Blake giggled, attempting to hide her laughter behind her hands.

"Here, let's get you out of the water onto dry land," she offered her hand. Yang wiped her hair out of her face and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, before she pulled Blake down into the water with her.

"I think the kitty needs a bath!" Yang yelled while Blake glared at her with her ears flared downward, "Uh, Blake?" Blake looked as though she were going to punch Yang in the jaw until she splashed water into Yang's eyes, "WHY BLAKE?! WHY?"

Blake stood out of the water, her ears shaking to dry themselves off, "No cat puns, Yang. I'm adding that as a new rule to our relationship."

Blake sat down on the beach, waiting for Yang to join her, "Let's take a break before we do anymore training."

Yang sat next to Blake, wrapping an arm around the Faunus, "Hey, can we talk about, y'know?"

"Us, you mean?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm all ears," Blake answered.

Yang took a deep breath and looked towards Ruby and Weiss, in the middle of training, "You and I are different from them. We've done this relationship stuff before. We've done all that kissing, cuddling, love junk," Yang smiled holding Blake a little tighter, "And I'm glad I can be with Ruby in her first relationship, but. I've done all this before, and how slow we're going is great for Ruby and Weiss, but, I want to take things farther. Do you know what I'm saying?"

Blake leaned her head into Yang's shoulder, "I understand how you feel. I haven't had as many relationships as you think I've had, but I understand how you feel. It does feel like we're going too slow," she hugged Yang back, "But we have to think about their feelings. They don't understand how relationships work as much as we do, and we have to set the pace that they're comfortable at."

Yang grinned, "I don't even know how a relationship with four people is supposed to work," she laughed to herself, "Maybe right now we're going too fast. Already I feel like," she hesistated while she looked at the training warriors, "Being intimate."

Yang shivered feeling a hand trail down her back, "I'm not new at this, Yang. If you need to feel intimate, I can be of some help," she felt Blake trail kisses on her back.

The blonde looked at the Faunus and smiled, returning a deep kiss on the lips, "You have no idea how badly I want this, Blake," she faced her girlfriend and pressed their heads together, "But, I want this with all of them. And that's gonna have to wait, even if this is taking longer than it's supposed to."

Blake nodded and helped her girlfriend stand up, "Let's get back to training before they get jealous."

"But now I want to make them jealous!"

"Get back in the water you dork," Yang giggled while returning back to Blake.

* * *

Ruby returned Myrtenaster to Weiss, "Weiss, your sword, it's. It's so beautiful. How did you ever make a weapon like that?"

Weiss took back Myrtenaster and gave Ruby back Crescent Rose, "My family hired the greatest swordsmith in Atlas to forge Myrtenaster. Incidently enough this was the last weapon he made before he started working with General Ironwood."

The two girls walked to Yang and Blake, not knowing if they should start a conversation, "So, Weiss. You did alright with Crescent Rose. I mean, you didn't do terrible it's just, a lot of people don't fight really great with a scythe, but you did pretty alright for someone's first time with a scythe," Ruby tried to not offend Weiss.

"Um, thank you, Ruby," Weiss smiled at the brunette, "And I thought you did brilliantly with Myrtenaster."

"You think we'll have an advantage over Goodwitch if we do that strategy I told you about?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded, "As long as our speed can do what your strategy needs, we'll be able to take her on," Weiss started blushing, "And Ruby? Pull your swimsuit down."

Ruby felt her butt and pulled the swimsuit to cover the rest of her bottom, "Thanks, Weiss!" she smiled and hugged the heiress, planting a small kiss on her face, "Race you!"

Weiss struggled to figure out what just happened, feeling the part of her face Ruby kissed her, "YOU DOLT! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BEAT ME!"

Weiss had forgotten that Ruby's semblance was speed, and came two minutes after Ruby had already beaten her to the punch, "What's wrong, Weiss?"

Weiss caught her breath and pointed at Ruby, "You're training with Blake next! I'm taking a break," Weiss collapsed on the sand and rested before her girlfriends' feet.

Blake smiled at Ruby and tossed her Gambol Shroud, "You heard the Heiress, Ruby," she reached for Crescent Rose, "See you on the other side of the beach."

A clone gave Blake a burst of speed, which she used to jump into the air before firing the rifle to launch her farther towards the beach.

Ruby stood awestruck, "Whoa! That's so cool!" Ruby ran after Blake, leaving behind Yang and Weiss.

Yang looked over at the collapsed Weiss, "I'm gonna go for a swim, be back in a few minutes."

Weiss nodded and closed her eyes to get a few minutes of rest. When she woke up, she heard the blonde screaming.

"Someone! Help! Grimm!"

* * *

**A/N Cliiiiiiiiifffffffffhaaaaaanggggeeeeeeer**

**This is now the longest chapter for Red Flowers Bloom, I'm so happy, I could cry. Lol. **

**Guys, I could give you all a monologue, but here's the short version.**

**Merry Christmas, happy Holidays, Hanuka, Kwanza, or if you're an atheist, JACK SHIT! I kid, lol. **

**Thanks for getting this fic to 25K views. And I only hope we get it there even further. **

**Don't forget about my YouTube channel, I finally posted my Onechanbara video, and there's gonna be a top ten games video and perhaps a video on the first Phantasy Star? **

**Also, everyone should check out Eternally-Riley. They have an Ask RWBY blog on Tumblr and it's the best cuz it's Pollination! It's so awesome, give them some love.**

**Hope ya'll are having a good day, and if not, well then I hope it improves. Take care.**


	19. Chapter 19

Weiss jumped onto the sand when she heard Yang's screams, "Yang? What," she stopped herself when she saw what was holding onto her love, "Oh my god."

"Weiss! I could use a little help right now!" Weiss looked upon the massive beast that captured her beloved Yang.

"Oh no! It's a kraken!" Weiss screamed out at the huge tentacled leviathan that was gripping Yang by her abdomen with its tentacle, "Uh. What do I do?"

Yang meanwhile was struggling with the tentacled beast, beating it down with her fists, with minimal effect, "What do you want with me you stupid Grimm!"

Weiss squinted to see what the Grimm was doing to Yang, covering her mouth when she saw certain tentacles exploring places men have died to see, "The Grimm is-

Yang's screams confirmed it to everyone on the beach: she was indeed being groped by tentacles. The tentacles slipping into her bikini cups. I would tell you more, but I've always believed that less is more. Ok, just because I like you, I'm gonna let tell you a bit more, but I gotta keep it T rated. Anyways. The tentacles of the Kraken eventually ripped off Yang's top, tossing it into the ocean to feel more of its captured prey.

"LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT! I SPENT A LOT OF MONEY ON THAT TOP!" Yang pounded at the tentacle, its grip tightening with every impact.

Weiss looked down at her Myrtenaster and gripped it, summoning a glyph that launched her in the air, "Ok you slimy Grimm! GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" a dozen ice beams fired from her white glyph.

The Grimm screamed in agony from being shot in twelve different places at once. The Grimm proceeded to submerge back into the sea, still gripping onto Yang. Weiss panicked and took a deep breath.

"Please forgive me," Weiss whispered before firing a blast of red dust at Yang.

Yang looked at the blast with only a moment's confusion, before smiling.

Across the beach, Blake and Ruby noticed the explosion before running back to the other half of their team, "Weiss! Yang!" Blake yelled out

"What's going on!?" Ruby ran towards her girlfriends, while Blake gave herself boosts of speed thanks to her clones.

Weiss held up Yang, dragging her out of the water, "Well, that was interesting," Yang groaned.

"You just got groped by a sea monster. Out of everything that's happened to us, that was the weirdest thing we've ever faced," Weiss sighed, "You don't have a spare top do you?" she asked after feeling her breasts squishing on her back.

Yang laughed to herself, "Nope. Guess you're gonna have to," she grinned and whispered in Weiss' ear, "Rub that sunblock real good."

Weiss dropped the blonde onto the sand, "Seems like you can stand on your own if you can make a joke."

Yang stood up and gave a wide smile to her white-haired girlfriend, "Seriously, thanks for saving me. Any longer, and I'd been a goner."

Weiss grabbed her upper arm, "Oh, don't think too much about it. It was nothing."

Weiss felt her body temperature rise when Yang held her close, "I'm serious. Thanks, for saving my tail, my little ice princess."

Weiss, hugged the blonde back, "You're welcome. I," she stopped herself and hugged her back.

Yang squeezed the heiress, her desire for intimacy growing stronger. She pulled herself slightly away from Weiss, feeling her chin with her fingers. Looking into her light-blue eyes, she slightly turned her head and moved her face closer to the white-haired girl.

Weiss felt her lips against her own, allowing the blonde to invade her mouth with her tongue, feeling it brush against her own. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to get absorbed into the kiss.

Yang broke off the kiss, pulling back to look at Weiss again, "Why, did you do that?"

She smiled warmly, "I don't know. I just felt like kissing something beautiful," Yang winked at her.

Yang started laughing when Weiss turned to a very bright red, "Oh shut it you dolt!" she pushed Yang, accidentally pressing her breast down.

"Oof! Jeez, not in one of my gauntlets!" Yang clutched her breast while Weiss stood deadpan stiff as the blood rushed to her head.

"Uh, Weiss? Did you freeze up?" she squeezed her breasts together, "Did you tense up when you touched these babies?"

Blood dripped from Weiss' nose while Yang bent over laughing. Ruby and Blake watched the whole scene, without being noticed.

Blake turned her head, absorbing the view of Yang's breasts as much as possible, "I feel like we're being left out Ruby,

"I thought I was the only one who got to be called dolt," Ruby sighed to herself.

* * *

Night fell on the girls. Training was over for the day and they relaxed by a campfire Blake and Yang prepared for Weiss to light. The last of hour passed with the girls watching the sky slowly change colors, from its bright blue, to a tannish pink, to a burning orange, a bright red, and finally a dark night sky lit up by the millions of stars surrounding Remnant, with the shattered moon beaming down light.

Team RWBY were snuggled together against a rock, none of them snuggling against one person; they all held each other equally.

"I don't know why we started a fire when Yang's providing all the heat we need," Blake joked to her girlfriends.

They laughed to her joke, "By the way, Yang. You came packed with another top right?" Ruby asked.

Yang sighed, leaning against her little girlfriend, "Just the shirt I came in. That top is lost in the ocean. That Grimm is probably ogling it as we speak," Yang hugged Weiss a little closer, "Again, thanks Weiss for saving me."

Weiss blushed for the umpteenth time that day, "Yang you've thanked me enough for saving you!"

They shared another laugh before returning to the silent stargazing.

"It's beautiful tonight," Blake broke the silence, "Reminds me of the time Yang and I were on the roof of our dorm."

"Oh yeah! Feels like it's been years since that happened!" Yang thought back to that same starry night, where they held each other on the roof.

"Meanwhile, me and Weiss were snuggling together in my bed," Ruby grinned, remembering how warm they were.

"It was quite lovely," Weiss held Ruby's hand, followed by Blake and Yang.

Ruby held all four of them tighter, "I love you guys, so much. I mean, I know it's a cliche for your partner to say, 'Oh you're the best girlfriend in the world,' but I really mean it when I say you guys are the best girlfriends in the world!" with all of her strength, Ruby hugged them as close to a Yang Xiao Long bear hug as she could.

The four girls leaned their heads together in front of that roaring fire, each prepared to lose the night together. Only Blake wasn't surprised when Yang interrupted the silence.

"Guys, I, kinda want to talk about something a little awkward," Yang removed herself from the group, "Weiss, Ruby. I talked about this with Blake. And," she sighed, looking down at the fire.

Weiss looked up and down at Yang, "Where are you going with this?"

"I'm-

"Oh my god. Yang, you're pregnant!?" Ruby yelled at Yang's stomach.

"Ruby I'm not!" Yang stopped herself to feel her stomach, "I'm not pregnant!" she laughed at her sister, "Listen, guys. I love you. Each of you, you're my world to me," Yang stopped to let herself laugh softly, "I've known you guys for half a year, and I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

"But I need something more than just, hugs and kisses. I want to feel," Yang hugged her chest, "I want to feel, how much you guys love me."

Ruby looked at her sister and approached her, "Even me?"

Yang looked down at her sister, her silver eyes looking up no longer as her sister, but as someone who loved her, "Yeah. You're my girlfriend, Ruby," she held her hands close to her, "You're as important to meas Blake and Weiss are."

Ruby pushed her back, "Stop it, Yang, you're making me blush!" she giggled.

"Oh no! You're gonna hear all the mushy stuff from the bottom of my heart!" she grabbed Ruby and held her to her chest, not letting the unrelenting brunette.

Weiss looked to Blake, unsure of what Yang told them, "Are you ready, to be more intimate, I guess, with me and the others?"

Blake hugged her from behind and kissed her on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Weiss. Whenever we decide to be more intimate, we'll set the pace to what you're comfortable with."

After things settled down between the four, Weiss once again brought up a question, "So, when do you think we should have sex?"

"WAIT WHAT?! That's what you meant about being more intimate?!" Ruby interjected.

Yang and Weiss blinked at the younger girl, confused and also on the verge of laughter, "Yes Ruby, what I meant was I wanted to have sex with all of you," the blonde explained, rubbing her hair back.

Ruby blinked her eyes, "Ohhhh. Ok," she proceed to remove her swimsuit, shoulders first.

"RUBY! She didn't mean right now!" Blake stopped her from stripping, "Right? You didn't mean now?"

"Yeah, Ruby. I do want to have sex with you guys, but, not here, and not now. I mean," Yang looked around the beach, pondering to herself, "I mean we are on the beach and it's pretty romantic, but now's not the time."

"I agree. We have that battle with Goodwitch. We should focus on that before we," Weiss blushed just thinking about being intimate.

"We understand Weiss, don't stress yourself about it," Blake took the helm of the conversation, "Unless anyone objects, I think it would be best if we planned it for the weekend after our exams," Blake blushed thinking about what she was planning, "That way we can. Um."

"Quote on quote, relax," Yang finished her sentence.

The awkward silence fell on the girls once again, not helping was the constant crashing of the waves and the crickets chirping, "Let's just cuddle until we go to sleep," Ruby suggested.

They put out the fire, and huddled close together once again, letting their beating hearts lull them to sleep.

* * *

"OH MAN! I don't want to leave!" Ruby cried as they packed their belongings.

"Ruby, we were only supposed to be here for the weekend. Isn't that right, Yang? Yang?" she looked for Yang, seeing her getting dragged by Blake.

"I don't want to go back to Beacon!" Yang whined to her girlfriend.

"You have to. Just because you have the breasts of an adult doesn't mean you are one," Blake muttered.

"Blake, I'm not sure if I should feel complimented or insulted,"

The four girls used their weapons to jump onto the cliffs, to begin their journey back to a port, "Actually guys, I have to do one quick thing," Ruby jumped back down to the beach before she could answer.

Before they could look back to the cliffs, Ruby jumped back as if nothing had happened, "Alright, let's head back to Beacon!"

"Ruby what did you do? Weiss asked.

"Oh? Nothing important," she grinned, Weiss easily seeing through her attempt at keeping a secret, but she walked on, not caring enough to answer.

* * *

A figure walked along the beach that night, when the moon's shattered pieces lit the beach alight. They noticed the rock team RWBY had slept together. There they noticed "**R+W+B+Y 4EVER**." The figure smiled to himself, before they walked along that moonlit beach.

* * *

Team RWBY entered the battlefield, "Ok, Team RWBY. You're the final team to battle me. Don't disappoint."

* * *

**A/N Sorry this chapter took longer than it did. But you know, I'm a piece of shit. Flame me on twitter. Because I'm on twitter. sombreromostach. If you type that or something like that, you'll find me.**

**Also would anyone be interested in a Director's Commentary of this fic? That's something I'd be willing to try out.**

**Big shoutout to Blood Shinobi and Gorsoul for continuously giving a damn about me. Love you guys and and your consistent reviews. They help me sleep at night.**


	20. Pollination Anniversary!

Jean Kirstein of Trost walked towards Glynda's class, grumbling to himself as his team had abandoned him. He looked over to the side, noticing for only one instant, that Ruby and Blake were holding hands.

"Well. This just keeps getting better and better,"

* * *

**A/N OH the suspense! What will Jean do with this information! Is Pollination over? Tune in next week, same Poly Time. Same Poly Channel :D**

**Guys I completely fucking forgot that it's been a full fucking year that Red Flowers Bloom. Guys. I never knew the fic was going to become what it did. I didn't even know where to take it when I first started writing it. **

**I didn't plan Jean Kirstein that's for one thing. But I'm glad I did.**

**I also had no idea that it was going to get this popular. This was the first thing where, it started getting, thousands of views. It still baffles me on how popular it is.**

**Moonwatcher13 is a really cool guy who's helped me and gave some swell reviews- how about you fucking update Patching the Scars?! It's been a goddamn season. BTW I love you.**

**Blood Shinobi is my senpai.**

**Gorsoul, thank you. You are fucking awesome for giving everyone an awesome review. **

**Tim46Billion is cool too. **

**As thanks I'm organizing an orgy. But according to US law, sex with MINORS is illegal, and I know I got some under-18 year olds reading this fic. So we're gonna have to cancel I'm afraid.**

**But seriously. Thanks to everyone who reads this fic. It's thanks to you that I can write it and make you all happy. I'm tired. And happy. And grateful.**

**A/N thanks to the anonymous reviewer who informed me that having sex with minorities is not illegal. **


	21. Chapter 21

Team RWBY entered the battlefield, "Ok, Team RWBY. You're the final team to battle me. Don't disappoint." Goodwitch gave them her last piece of advice before she pushed her glasses back up.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake circled their mentor, weapons drawn. Ruby looked through her sights, aiming directly at Glynda's head. Her three teammates waited, weapons drawn, for Ruby to set the signal.

Glynda looked at the four girls surrounding her, waiting for a reaction. She summoned dust to surround herself, in an act to intimidate them. Ruby clutched her trigger, looking to Yang and back to Glynda. She squeezed Crescent Rose's trigger, firing a shot. Glynda used her crop to deflect the shot away from her, glancing to Yang lunging at her, Ember Celica firing a blast from her fists. The professor deflected the blast again with her crop, deflecting each following blast from her blonde student. To emphasize to Yang that she was on top of things, she pushed her glasses back up.

Glynda heard the sound of a glyph forming, dodging to the left from Weiss' dust blasts. She turned around, blocking a dash slash from Weiss, "Excellent form Miss Schnee," Glynda pushed her back to block an attack from Blake, "And to you as well, Miss Belladonna," Glynda deflected every slash from the two girls, "I commend the both of you for attacking in tandem. It's almost as if I'm fighting one person with two swords," she calmly lectured them while holding their weapons in place.

Blake nodded to Weiss, transforming Gambol Shroud to its pistol form and firing at Glynda's feet.

Weiss took Blake's hand, jumping away from the small explosion.

Glynda used her crop to blow the smoke away from her, giving her a chance to notice Yang firing rounds from Ember Celica. Glynda prepared her crop to deflect the blasts, but saw them surrounding the middle-aged teacher.

Glynda summoned more dust to surround herself, in order to act as a shield to any oncoming attack, "Creating a cover for yourselves. Smart move," she commended them as she used her dust to blow the away, "But I'm afraid I'm too smart for that trick."

Goodwitch narrowed her eyes, staring down at the four girls. Ruby used her semblance to run across the walls of the battlefield, followed by Weiss and Blake keeping up with each other using glyphs and clones. Yang meanwhile followed close behind with blasts from Ember Celica to propel her across the perimeter.

"I'll admit it here. I did not expect anything like this," she gazed at the near blur team RWBY had created.

She noticed the wind velocity in her battlefield was picking up and her weight was unable to keep her on the ground. Ruby glanced back at Glynda floating in their tornado, watching her crop slip out of her hand.

"OK! GO!" Ruby shouted at her teammates.

Glynda felt the tornado begin to lose power after hearing Ruby. She planted her feet firmly on the ground, and dodged a slash of Crescent's double blades. Glynda saw Weiss dashing towards her in the scythe's metal, moved to the side to dodge Myrtenaster and dodged every slash the partners could give.

She heard the familiar loading sound of Yang's gauntlets, preparing herself for the yellow tank. Glynda dodged another slash from Crescent Rose, using the opportunity to run for her Crop to deflect blasts from Weiss and Ruby.

"Children I'm disappointed. I thought that tornado was leading to something spectactular," she remarked in glee, overjoyed in having the upperhand.

"Think again," Glynda had only a moment's notice before she could deflect the slash from Blake, "NOW!"

Blake fired a gunshot at the ground before dashing away from Glynda. Ruby and Weiss were able to land a few scratches on Goodwitch's clothes before the professor used dust to blast them away.

"Weiss, it's time," Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"Hmph. Remember what I told you about Myrtenaster," she whispered back.

"And what I told you about my... precious," she looked down at her baby, "Just take it before I change my mind!"

Weiss reached for Crescent Rose as she handed her girlfriend Myrtenaster. Glynda squinted her eyes, wondering what her students were up to.

"Are they, exchanging weapons?" Jean whispered to Ren.

"It appears like they are. I've never seen anyone do something like this before. What about you, Pyrrha?"

The red-haired gladiator scratched her head, "I'm in the same boat as you two."

"Question is, how well they do," Jean watched the battlefield, looking for the point to their strategies.

Weiss faced Glynda, with her scythe blades behind her. She raised two of her fingers to summon a glyph underneath her. Weiss skated across glyphs, Crescent Rose firing shots to propel herself further. Glynda used her crop to summon dust that launched Weiss in the air. Weiss regained her balance, summoning a glyph underneath her feet. Raising two of her fingers, she summoned a dozen glyphs around the the arena suspended in the air. She aimed Crescent Rose to her side and fired rounds, launching to the various glyphs around the room.

Glynda saw the shots coming her way and deflected them with her crop. She kept her attention on Weiss, bouncing from glyph to glyph. Because of this, she didn't notice Ruby and Blake emerging from the shadows, exchanging Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud.

Glynda just barely noticed Ruby transforming Gambol Shroud into its boomerang form, its blade cutting the cloth of Glynda's clothes. Goodwitch stepped backwards finally noticing Blake arming Myrtenaster with Dust. Weiss jumped down from her Glyphs and aimed Crescent Rose at her head. Yang did what she did best and fired a warning shot.

Glynda smiled at Team RWBY and raised her hands in surrender, "You got me. Team RWBY you have passed with flying colors."

As the students cheered for their fellow classmates, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang could only lay back down on the floor, catching their breaths.

"We did it guys. I told you my strategy would work," Ruby whispered to her girlfriends.

"I'll admit it right here, Miss Rose. The strategy you four implemented today was both a surprise and brilliant. If there's one thing I support in strategy, it's when you can surprise your opponents."

Glynda Goodwitch gave them one last nod, respecting them as equals.

* * *

Once all of their classes were over, Team RWBY and Team JJNPR decided to have a celebration over pop and chips. The four sat in a circle around a table, sharing many laughs over their battle with Glynda Goodwitch.

"You know I gotta admit. For a second, I thought you guys were going to lose against Goodwitch," Jaune put down his drink to explain his thoughts, "But the minute you guys switched up your weapons with each other, I don't think she stood a chance!" Jaune raised his glass of orange pop once again, "CHEERS TO TEAM RWBY!"

"Cheers to Team RWBY!" JJNPR yelled together, and all nine of them downed their drinks simultaneously.

After putting down her empty glass, Pyrrha brought up another discussion, "Who came up with the strategy you four used on Goodwitch?"

Yang held her sister tight in a bear hug, "It was this red bucket of sunshine!"

"GAH! LET ME GO YANG!" Ruby attempted in vain to escape her brute of a sister.

"She's the one who suggested we use each other's weapons," Weiss explained to their neighbors, "And I happily supported her decision."

"She was the first to refuse that idea," Blake explained.

"You just gave my sweet Myrtenaster to Ruby!"

After a short laughter, Jean Kirstein of Trost prodded the team with another question, "So your four went to train, I assume that's the reason you left?"

"Yeah we left to go train at a secret beach," Ruby answered, "And you're not invited, Jean," she sipped more of her glass of milk for emphasis.

Their night continued, sharing many drinks and snacks, and many stories to amuse each other. At one point in the night, Ren on a whim decided to bring up a certain topic.

"This is sorta out of the ordinary, but I've been curious what all of our preferences are," he explained, "I already know Nora is pansexual."

"Men. Women. Whatever. If it's got a pretty face, bring it over to Nora Valkyrie!" She roared.

"YEAH! TWO HOT PANS IN THE ROOM!" Yang and Nora fist bumped from across the table, chugging the remainder of their drink in celebration.

"So we have two girls who are pansexual in this room. Is there anyone in here who's bisexual like Blake and myself?" Weiss asked the group.

"I've been known to admire the anatomy of both men and women," Pyrrha blushed thinking about the times where she's seen her teammates in less than modest situations.

"I'll have to agree with Pyrrha on this one. I could spot either team," Ren explained his sexuality.

"I kinda feel like the odd one here, but I'm only interested in women," Jaune sheepishly admitted.

"Ah don't feel bad about yourself, Jaune. You're not the only lady hunter with a Y chromosome in this room," Jean Kirstein of Trost comforted his team leader.

"Thanks. You know Jean, at first I didn't really understand why you were here all of a sudden, but you know, I think you've grown to be a really good friend and even a great member of Team JJNPR!" Jaune hugged the pink-hair man, "Get in here you!"

Jaune and Jean hugged it out, some tears falling down the Trost-born, finally being accepted in a place he belonged. He didn't have to deal with superiors who were willing to let him die at the Titan's mouths. No. Here, he was valued as a person and as a soldier. But the absolute best part for Jean being at Beacon Academy, was that he didn't have to deal with Eren Jaeger. And the worst was he didn't have Mikasa Ackerman to admire. Thankfully there were beauties like Pyrrha NIkos, Coco Adel, and Emerald Sustrai to behold.

Ruby awkwardly said aloud, "I like girls," and sat back to eat more cookies.

* * *

Later that night, Team RWBY prepared themselves for bed. By then they decided they no longer needed the two extra beds and put them in a side of the room. They pushed two beds together and for the time being before they could get a big one, they shared one blanket. Though impractical, it forced them closer together, which none of them were ever willing to complain.

Tonight was different; most nights the team would change into their pajamas and enjoy the rest of the night cuddling each other. But tonight, all four of them only stripped down to their underwear. Weiss and Ruby found it a bit awkward standing almost naked, but once they laid down next to Blake and Yang, they ignored the awkwardness and instead simply enjoyed each other, for their warmth, and the closeness between them. The stress from earlier today melted away. To them, it didn't matter whether or not they had won against Glynda. As long as right there, in that moment, they had each other, nothing else mattered.

It was these moments that they would cherish for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N I hope all of you can find someone like what Team RWBY has in their lives. You all deserve a person that can make you happy :)**

**Also in case anyone asks, no. This isn't the end.**

**"It's not over yet!" - Liquid Snake.**


	22. Chapter 22

Over the next week, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long had grown closer and closer together. During practice exercises, professors noted how the four acted as a single unit, seemingly knowing what they were all thinking at once.

Once during the course of that week, Ozpin commented to Glynda that if the four of them stuck together, no Grimm could stand in their way.

Between classes when no one was around, they decided to go on the dangerous side and hold each other's hands while they were walking to class. With Blake's ears they didn't have to worry on anyone spying on them, though a few times she noticed someone approaching from behind them, but she could never see them.

Team JJNPR and SSSN were disappointed though as whenever classes ended, they immediately made a dash to their dorm, locked the doors and wouldn't answer their scrolls.

Behind these closed doors, the girls grew more and more intimate with each other.

Once behind those closed doors, they all threw themselves at each other and wouldn't let go for hours on end.

Hugging, holding each other, feeling each other, and of course, kissing each other.

If there was one downside to their relationship, it was that they couldn't all four share a kiss at once. Ruby had suggested during a kissing session, and no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't comfortably feel each other's lips. At most, they could feel each other's tongues, which honestly felt more awkward than good, were Weiss' words.

Yet despite how close they were that week, Yang still wasn't completely satisfied with how her relationship was progressing. Blake and Weiss could feel it, and even Ruby was starting to notice how Yang was.

"Hey, Yang?" Ruby approached her older girlfriend with a question, "Has, what we talked about on the beach been bugging you?"

The four girls let go of each other to look at Yang. The blonde sighed and looked down at her legs.

"Yeah. It's been bugging me because," Yang tightened her hold on her arms, "With me it's different. I love all of this hugging and kissing stuff. But, that's the only we do and. I want something more. I want to express my love more than just kissing and snuggling with you guys," she squeezed out a fake laugh that made her girlfriends more sorry for her than they were before, "God I must sound like the most selfish person in the world."

Weiss faced her, anger painting her face, "Stop right there, Xiao Long. You're not selfish and don't even dare think for a second that you are," Weiss hugged her tight, "I understand. You want to feel closer to us. But, what feels closer is something, I'm not completely comfortable with."

Ruby and Blake looked up at Weiss, listening close to what she had to say to Yang, "My father, is as you would imagine an Atlas Aristocrat, fairly conservative. So, he never found it necessary to teach me anything about, sex.

"So you know I'm a virgin, and my father likely wants me to keep my virginity as long as he's alive. But," Weiss took a deep breath, "If I am going to lose it to anyone, I don't want it to be just you" the white-haired girl caught them by surprise, "I don't want to lose my virginity to just Yang, to just Blake, or to just Ruby. I want to lose my virginity to all three of you."

A silence fell on the four girls, the only noises were their heartbeats and their soft breathing until a soft voice broke it, "I'm with you, Weiss," she held her girlfriend-in-public's hand, "If, I'm going to lose my, you know, then I want to lose it with you guys."

Blake held both Weiss and Yang's hands, "I'll be happy to be both of your firsts. Yang? Is this what you wanted?"

Yang looked at the three pairs of eyes staring at her, her eyes turning to a soft baby blue. Ruby on pure instinct, braced herself for a classic Yang Xiao Long Bear Hug, but the embrace she gave to her girlfriends, was a lighter hug. She held them close, but didn't squeeze them.

"You guys, you're the best," all the words were lost amongst the tears of joy. When she finally felt better, she let her girlfriends go and looked at all four of them, "So. When do you guys want to do it?" she asked nonchalantly.

While Ruby and Weiss blushed in embarrassment, Blake took it upon herself to answer her question, "Not today, but. Whatever day we decide, we should first make it the best day for us," Blake gave her thoughts.

"THE BEST DAY WE'LL REMEMBER!" Ruby shouted, agreeing with Blake's plan.

Weiss smiled at her outburst and looked through her Scroll's calender, "Well if we move studying and homework to Sunday, we'll be free all Saturday. Does Saturday sound like a good day for all of you?"

"THIS Saturday?!" Yang asked, "I mean it's just so sudden."

"It works for me," Blake answered.

"Same here!" Ruby agreed.

Yang took a deep breath, "Ok guys, Saturday. We'll make Saturday the best day ever," Yang saw Ruby grabbing Weiss' old binder from the beginning of the semester.

"GOOD! BECAUSE I'VE BEEN ADDING THINGS TO THIS THING!" Ruby held the binder over her head, falling over when the unbalanced weight tipped to the side.

Weiss sighed to herself, "I'll review what she's put into that book," then allowing herself to join in the laughter of her girlfriends.

* * *

**A/N Shocking isn't it? sombrero not only updated within the same month, but also within the same week. Because guess what guys. I'm going to power through this fic. I want to tell you guys this story and end it once and for all. No promises when the update will come next, because I've learned to shut my mouth about promises. **

**The next chapter is going to be the big date. Expect lots and lots of cute date stuff. **

**Again folks, I hope you all find someone likeTema RWBY to call your own. ^_^**


	23. Chapter 23

It was early in the Saturday morning. Earlier than most people their age would ever think of getting up, but they wanted to make today special. They wanted to spend their entire day together, starting with a shower.

The four entered the shower together, and took off the undergarments they slept in. It was a bit cramp with all four of them standing in the shower.

"Remind me when we build our house together to get an extra large shower," Weiss was already planning ahead.

"Ok, I'm turning on the shower," Yang warned her girlfriends, who retreated behind the shower faucet to avoid the surge of cold water that would initially spray out.

Yang hesitated for a few moments, letting herself enjoy feeling the bare skin of the three girls, but relented when Weiss gave her a few dirty looks. She turned the dials attached to the wall, turning the hot water farther than the cold dial to balance it out. Ruby at first yelped when she felt the initial spray of cold water, pushing her closer to Blake and Weiss, which of course did nothing to prevent them from even more blushing.

Weiss let her hand into the water, feeling the water reach the balance between cold and hot, "Ok, the water is fine."

"I'm kinda disappointed we aren't that close all the time," Yang joked with them, grabbing her team's collection of shampoo.

"In due time, Yang. In due time," she was handed her shampoo but stared down at it, "Actually, should we wash each other's hair?"

Ruby had already handed Yang her shampoo and stood in front of Yang awaiting for her fingers to scrunch through her hair.

"Uh, sure. Who wants to do my hair?" Yang held her shampoo up.

Weiss grabbed the thick bottle of shampoo from Yang's hand, "Oh my, Yang, you have excellent taste in hair products."

"Oh? Wow! Thanks! Gotta make sure this mane looks good for you guys," she grinned..

Blake took Weiss' shampoo and squeezed the gel into her hands, "Once we're done, I'll let Ruby wash my hair. She needs another opportunity to stare at my butt."

"I think we all need that opportunity," Yang and Weiss spoke in unison, leading to the four girls laughing at each other.

Ruby stood eagerly waiting for Yang to wash her hair. Yang and Weiss squeezed their gels and applied it to the person they were in front of. Ruby initially grunted against Yang's rougher hands for the first time in years. Her palms felt coarse against her scalp, though eventually, Ruby relaxed herself as Yang rubbed Ruby's hair softer than before.

Yang was in heaven. Weiss was so gentle with her hands that Yang was more focused on how good Weiss' felt than on washing Ruby's hair. She let out a sigh of relaxation, smiling softly while Weiss rubbed her hands through Yang's blonde hair.

"You put a lot of work into your hair, Yang," Weiss admired the yellow locks in her hands.

"I'll let you three in on my secret. My power comes from my hair. Once I'm angry or hurt, my hair starts a fire inside me. The longer it is, the bigger that fire is inside me. That's why I haven't cut it since I was eight," Yang explained.

Ruby giggled to herself, "Oh yeah. Dad cut your hair while you were asleep, and you wrecked half the house when you woke up!"

"I'll be sure to treat it with extra care," Weiss gently scrubbed Yang's hair, "Your hands feel nice, Blake."

Blake blushed and her fingers froze up in her white-haired girlfriend's mane, "Please don't say my hands are nice, Weiss."

The joke went over Ruby's head, but Yang covered her face in sudz as she laughed. Weiss' pale skin turned red from blushing, upon realizing what Blake meant.

For the next few minutes, the four girls washed each other's hair, giving each other tips on how they usually washed their hair.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Ruby asked while she was washing Blake's hair and pretending she wasn't looking at Blake's butt.

"Oh god we never planned what we were gonna do today," Yang suddenly realized, "Ruby didn't you have this huge binder filled with things we could do?"

Weiss suddenly had a flash of a memory of what she did with Sun last night.

* * *

Weiss and Sun stood in front of the small bonfire they made of Ruby's binder, "Was it that bad, Weiss? Was it that bad we needed to burn it?"

"One of the things she wrote down was reassembling the moon," Weiss retorted.

Sun looked down at the binder and shrugged, "We don't need no water. Let it burn."

* * *

"Yeah? Whatever happened to that binder?" Weiss asked nervously, Blake's cat-like eyes seeing through her guilt, "Well regardless we should probably think of what we're going to do today."

Yang leaned against the wall of the shower, letting the suds fall off her hair with the water, "Well there is this one joint I've been wanting to try out. Supposedly they make really good omelettes. And Blake," Yang winked at the faunus, "They sell fish omelettes as well."

Blake licked the corner of her lips and smiled, "Well. We know we're going to eat breakfast there, no question about it."

"Aww. But I don't like omelettes!" Ruby complained while washing Blake's hair.

"We'll pick something up along the way for you, Ruby," Blake assured her.

The four girls planned what they were going to do that day, making small jokes about each other in between that and admiring each other's bodies. They got out of the shower and got ready for the day, each making sure they looked as appealing as possible: Yang in particular wore her best push up bra.

Blake and Weiss looked at some garter belts and decided to wear them, hoping they would look good for their girlfriends.

Ruby decided to wear her best scarf with her slayer outfit. The other girls wore their best outfits and stepped toward each other.

"Well, today is the day we all go out on a date," Weiss spoke first, "Anyone nervous?"

"Nah! It's just gonna be a day where we all four hangout. Don't sweat it, Weiss," Yang lightly patted her on the back.

"Um, what are we gonna do about holding hands?" Ruby asked.

"We'll just be four girls holding hands. A bit odd but I don't think anyone is going to care," Blake explained, "Now. Let's get this day started."

"YEAH!" Ruby cheered and led them through their door where they heard it smack into a poor fool's face, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Ruby kneeled down to help the assailment

"We haven't taken five steps out of our dorm and already we're having problems," Weiss rubbed her bridge and looked down at Jean Kirstein, "Just what were you doing in front of our dorm?"

Ruby helped the Trost-born up to his feet, "What a guy can't pass by your room without repercussions?" He looked at how nice they were all dressed and raised his eyebrow, "What are you all dressed up for?"

Ruby froze up almost wanting to answer the Trost-born's question with, "We're all going on a date!" But little did her mind realize she had in fact admitted that to Jean.

Yang and Blake felt like Ruby had driven their station wagon off a cliff into the city of Trost until Weiss stepped forward, "Ruby and I are going on a double date with Blake and Yang," the trio let out a collective sigh as Weiss had saved them from a disaster.

Jean raised his eyebrows, having his doubts on what the foursome were really doing, "Well, whatever. Have fun with your double date. Me and Ren are gonna spend our time together making pancakes for Nora," he announced to team RWBY like there were his Twitter followers and closed the door behind him.

The team let out their breaths when the door closed, "Nice save, Weiss," Yang cheered the heiress.

"Never underestimate what I have prepared for what comes out of Ruby's mouth," Weiss boasted.

"What?" Ruby muttered.

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun was starting to rise and the air was just right so for a few dozen minutes you could safely make out its shape. The amber light shined down on the city of Vale. Team RWBY stepped off of the transport ship and wandered through the early morning city.

"Well, ladies it's only eight-thirty in the morning. Where should we head first?" Yang asked with her arms behind her head.

After she asked this question, all four of their stomachs growled, Weiss' notably growling louder than Yang's, "We should probably grab some breakfast before we do anything today," Weiss suggested.

After finding a street of shops just opening up for the early birds in the morning, the girls went into shops looking for the meals they would enjoy. Within the next ten minutes they returned to a single table outside a bakery beginning to bake the bread it would sell for the rest of the day.

Weiss sat down first with her meal and waited patiently for the rest of her team, her mouth watering at the sight of a scrumptious, "Where are they? If they take too long I'm going to just eat this all by myself," she started reaching for her fork.

"Hold on, Ice Queen. If I can wait for the others, so can you," Yang sat down next to her with her breakfast, "But man, what is that? It looks great!"

Weiss looked down at her food with even more hunger, "Well it's a griddle scone. Back home my sister and I would wake up every morning and have one of these cooked for us by the servants. I'm looking forward to seeing how a Vale chef cooks this in comparison to an Atlesian chef," she looked over to Yang, "What did you get?"

"I got a sandwich with bacon, eggs, and sausage,"

"AND I GOT A CINNAMON ROLL!" Ruby roared likely waking up half the city.

"Really, Ruby? You had to pick a cinnamon roll?" Weiss groaned.

"Well yeah. It's got whip cream and chocolate on it. I couldn't say no!"

As Ruby finished describing her breakfast, Blake sat down at the table, "I got a tuna omelette," she licked her lips as she started cutting into it.

"OK! Let's eat!"

* * *

Five minutes later and the team sat back in their chairs staring into the sky, their bellies full and spirits high, "I don't know about the rest of you but that filled me up!" Yang belted, letting out a small burp.

"Yang, do you really thing burping is the best thing to do on a date with-

Blake cut Ruby short with a loud belch with the smell of fish emanating from her mouth, "Excuse me," she followed up with a quiet response.

Weiss giggled to herself, "Well so far, this has been a good start to the Best Day Ever," Weiss looked over to the gathering of people in an open block, "What's going on over there?"

"It's a Farmer's Market," Yang answered her, "Do you guys want to check it out?"

The four girls stood up, and before they started walking towards the market, Ruby reached for Blake's hand, "Um, Ruby. I don't not want to hold your hand, but we're in public right now."

Ruby groaned, disappointed she couldn't hold all of her girlfriends' hands, but settled on just Weiss' hand.

Yang held Blake's hand and nudged her sister, "I know it sucks but don't worry about it. When the time comes we won't have to worry about PDA."

Ruby sighed but put on a smile regardless and walked to the Farmer's Market with Weiss.

"So are we going to buy anything from here or are we just looking?" The heiress asked.

"Considering we won't be back in our dorm until tomorrow, it's safe to say we won't be buying anything," Blake explained.

"So there's just fruits and vegetables here?" Ruby asked, looking over the huge variety of produce before her.

"Yep. It's kinda nice to walk around and just look at some good looking produce," Yang walked past the three dozen heads of cabbage a man was selling.

The four girls walked around for a while, occasionally having to politely refusing the farmer's produce. They examined the fruits up close, and on one occasion getting the opportunity to try out some cantaloupe. Before the girls bit into their pieces Yang borrowed a salt shaker and sprinkled some salt along the juicy flesh.

"Try some of it now," Yang bit into her's after sprinkling nearly a mountain of salt across the slice, much to chagrin of the fruit stand owner.

Ruby, Blake, and Weiss bit into their fruits and immediately started eating more of the fruit until the slice was nothing more than the skin of the cantaloupe.

"Whoa! That was really good! Where did you learn how to do that?" Weiss asked enthusiastically.

The group of four walked through the Farmer's Market a bit more, reaching an end to the tents with produce. It was at that point they noticed that their polyamorous relationship was missing one partner.

"You guys saw where Blake went?" Yang asked Ruby and Weiss.

Ruby looked around, her sharp eyes scanning every person in the vicinity, looking for anyone resembling Blake. She noted several women and two men with long black hair. Several people in her sight wore buttoned up shirts, but most of them weren't women. She attempted to spot people with black bows in their hair, but the only person who wore a bow was a girl far too small to be Blake, and besides that she wore a pink bow. Ruby was slightly sidetracked by the thought of Blake wearing a pink bow, and wondered how it would look on her-

"Follow me, girls. I know where she is," Weiss started walking towards a small bookshop.

* * *

Blake was sitting with her legs crossed, absorbed in a good book, about the romance of two lovers, who are sadly separated by the other half of the world they live. Blake had a taste for those sappy love stories and enjoyed reading them, especially with such a unique plot to them. They may always fall in love with each other in the end, but it was the spice that makes life interesting.

Blake was so absorbed into her story that she didn't notice three beautiful women that she loved oh so dearly sit down next to her amongst the books. When she went to turn the page, she finally noticed they had sit down next to her.

"Wait, I haven't caught up yet," Blake looked over at Yang looking down at her book.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for leaving without telling you where I was going," Blake apologized.

Ruby leaned into Blake's shoulder and looked up at her, "Hey don't worry about it. We figured it out pretty quickly.

"We!?" Weiss held Ruby close to her, "Please, I was the one who figured out you were in the book store."

Yang hugged Blake from the other side, "So guys. What say we take this party to the adult section of this store," she winked at her girlfriends.

"Not in this store you yellowjacket!" the woman at the counter called them out.

* * *

Back out on the streets, the four girls walked through the city of Vale, stopping at stores to sample what they were selling, or to try out some strange food someone was selling. They all four stopped by an outdoor concert. Four men stood on the stage, and while the bassist and drummer were content with standing back and playing their music, the pianist and guitarist were getting really into their song, singing the lyrics together like they were truly together. The four girls debated with themselves who was more flamboyant, and they couldn't decide who.

Despite that, they enjoyed the performance of the band, especially near the end where the song 'kept building up, and the guitarist getting really into his song before they finally ended their song with the bassist doing a string of riffs with the piano.

Team RWBY had been moving to the beat of the song, holding hands together, and when their song finally ended, the cheered, full applause.

* * *

After wandering Vale for a few more hours, Team RWBY came across a pizzeria with an arcade right next door. Weiss had initially hoped that they could have ordered pizzas first and then hit the arcades, but Ruby, Yang, and Blake had other ideas. Ruby and Yang made a beeline to the nearest fighting game arcade. Ruby had picked a huge hulking bear in viking armor to fight Yang, who had chosen a tiny, pink-haired girl in a sling bikini and a beanie.

Despite how ridiculous it would have been to see in real life, Yang had won that match, and in the second round was able to beat Ruby without taking a single hit. Ruby, in a fit of fury and tears proceeded to throw her sister out of the arcade, because let's be honest people. Ruby knows those arcades are expensive and she wants to be respectful towards old video games. So if she wants to tussle, she's taking that outside. The cashier at the arcade gave a small thumbs as she threw out Yang.

Blake meanwhile stepped up to a screen that was a touch screen where you had to drag your finger along to slash at knights. She didn't make it past the first enemy. She lightly kicked the machine in frustration. And lightly kicked like Luigi's taunt in Smash Bros. But she didn't kick her foot out that far. Just the nonchalant kick that Luigi is known for.

Weiss just wandered around watching the various demos play out for her. Video games were never her strong suit, she never had any idea what to do or how to play any game that Ruby and Yang tried introducing to her. At most she could play some simple games on her phone, but eventually giving up when they became too hard for her to play. After eyeing a racing arcade game, she sat down at the seat and decided to play a round of it, thinking to herself, "I can drive. I'm sure I can race."

Well she was wrong. She picked standard for shift gears, and had no earthly idea how she could remotely drive the car. After a few moments of fiddling around with the shift gear, she stood up and walked away.

She walked past a pair of men standing by an arcade machine that was themed after toads. A shorter-bearded man watched his soft-spoken but witty friend supposedly breeze through the game as if it were his legacy.

Weiss soon found Blake standing next to a large machine with buttons that lit up on a wall, "Do you want to try this out?" Blake asked the heiress.

"Um, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Weiss stepped onto the platform, cautiously eyeing the machine.

"When the buttons light up, you're supposed to press them. Whoever hits the most buttons by the end wins,"

Weiss nodded, "And what do we get if one of us wins?"

Years of reading all of those cheesy erotic novels were finally going to pay off for Blake, "The loser gets their butt felt up by the winner," she whispered into Weiss ear just as the game started.

But then the fear started taking over because Weiss suddenly turned into an all out expert at the game, hitting five buttons within the first two seconds of the game. In order to feel the butt, Weiss had to kick it first, and she was easily kicking Blake's butt. She soon began predicting where the lights would blink up before she hit them, ranking up the score into the fifties by the first half-minute, leaving Blake with only a dozen.

A minute went by and Weiss won with a score of ninety-three, and Blake only scored thirty-two, "Well, uh. I guess I lost and-

Weiss kissed her on the lips, while she felt up Blake's butt with her hands. As Weiss felt more of Blake's butt, she enjoyed the strong muscle, yet soft skin details of her butt. When she heard children approaching from around a corner, they broke off the kiss and walked away from the machine.

They walked through the arcade, a blush permanently stuck on their faces, "So. You were, enthusiastic," Blake tried starting a conversation.

"Well, you know. I-

"Really wanted to touch my butt?"

"Well, you know. It's a nice butt, and well," Weiss looked over at Ruby and Yang once again going at it on a fighting game, "Hey, Yang! Let's get pizza!"

Yang looked back at Weiss, turning her attention away from the game, "What did you say?"

Ruby took the opportunity with her character to chip away at Yang's health until it was half-way down. Yang returned to the screen and tried to make a recovery, but unfortunately, it was far too late to win back the match; Ruby's character had knocked out Yang's in a mid-air kick. The slo-mo effect really rubbing the salt in Yang's wound.

Ruby danced behind Yang, humming a song to herself how she was better at video games than her sister. Most other times, Yang would have started a fight with her younger sister, but now, she could only stand over the arcade in sorrow.

Weiss looked to Blake and sighed, "Let's get some pizza before they kill each other."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, and the two sisters forgot about their skirmish for the wonderful pizzas they were literally vacuuming through their throats. Yang had one large meat-lover's pizza, and upon request from her, had extra bacon sprinkled on. Though because of the amount of meat on that pizza, none of her girlfriends went anywhere near the grease trap.

Ruby and Weiss shared one pizza on their own, a thin crust pizza with ham and onions, though Weiss was slightly annoyed that Ruby was eating more slices than the heiress. And Blake ate her own small veggie pizza, taking the toppings off first to eat and then the pizza slice.

While earlier that day they ate all of their breakfasts, their lunch they ate much less food. Blake and Weiss only managed to eat three slices, Ruby ate five where she usually ate half of a pizza, and Yang meanwhile was indeed able to eat most of the pizza except for one.

The three girls watched Yang hesitating to put the pizza in her mouth. Ruby pulled Yang's hand down and left the slice there.

"Guys. I shouldn't, have," Yang felt her stomach growling, "Eaten that whole pizza."

"Are you going to feel sick?" Blake asked the blonde.

Yang laid her head on the table, "I just need to rest a few minutes to rest."

Yang started snoring, a piece of pizza sticking to her face, "So while she's out, anything else you want to do today?" Ruby asked the remaining conscious girlfriends.

"We could go see a movie," Blake suggested, "I'm honestly too tired to do anything else."

"So we're not going to go on a roller coaster?" Ruby looked up at the cat Faunus.

"Ruby, ask yourself, are you willing to go on a roller coaster after eating that much pizza?" Weiss prodded at Ruby's stomach while asking her question.

Ruby felt her stomach growl and laid her own head on the table, "Let's see a movie."

* * *

The movie was nothing special. It was a romantic flick that Blake picked out specifically because the director had the audacity for it to be three hours long. Blake figured with three hours, her whole team could get some rest and actually have energy for later that night. Ruby, Yang, and finally Weiss eventually fell asleep after the main character yet again failed to realize that yes, she did want to go on a date.

When the three hours were up, the four girls walked out of the theatre and wandered through the streets of Vale, for the search of their last destination.

But as they made their way, they heard the music of a lonely bar. They all looked at each other and stepped inside, listening to the band's slow, but passionate music. The singer was singing about love as his bandmates jammed out some awesome music.

With no one in the bar besides the barkeep and the five-man band, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long held each other close, and danced, slowly moving together to the beat of the song.

Nothing else mattered. All that mattered then, was that they loved each other.

* * *

**A/N My readers. I hope all of you once again can find someone like who Team RWBY found.**

**I will give out my Skype username to anyone who can name all the references I've made in this chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

The night fell on the four girls. The moon's shattered pieces shined down on the city of Vale. They started the day with the intention to grow closer than they were before. What they planned to do next would seal how close they had become.

The hotel they chose wasn't the nicest place they could have chosen, but it was cheep, and the room they decided wasn't what mattered.

The hotel clerk eyed them with an eyebrow raised, but nevertheless accepted Weiss' payment. He lent them the key and carried on with his own business.

When they stepped into their room, Weiss' first reaction was disgust to the simple hotel room. She started to rant on how in Atlas there would be no hotel with stains on the wall, or a bed with a comforter that had such a simple and cheap design, but Blake quickly reminded Weiss that they weren't there to sleep in a fine room, though she didn't elaborate as to what they were there to do.

The girls sat down on the king-sized bed and decided to freshen up in the bathroom, sans Ruby who started channel surfing on the tv. On channel fourteen, Ruby found a show about a strange old man talking about video games, though clearly he knew very little about them. Channel twelve was nothing but a screen asking her to turn the tv off at midnight while it was raining, and then to stare at it, though Ruby not only ignored the TV's instructions, but she switched the channel.

For a small glimpse of what was to come, Ruby turned to a channel that played some extremely cheesy music, and the sounds of a woman in ecstasy before her older sister turned off the power.

Any other time, Ruby would have started an argument with her sister, but tonight was different.

Tonight was special.

Yang was dressed, though "dressed" would imply she was dressed in something, in her yellow brassiere and panties. The brassiere was a bit too small for Yang's breasts, the large, soft, orbs enticed Ruby with the way they, almost hypnotically moved up and down with her breath. Her flat stomach, adorned with the abs that she worked months to get were on perfect display. The last thing Ruby looked over on her girlfriend were her long legs that were as just as muscular as the rest of her figure.

As Ruby admired her sister's body, Weiss looked over Blake as she changed out of her outfit. Blake was lean and muscular all over. Besides her breasts and her butt, there was hardly any fat on her body at all. Blake's skin was tanned darker than the rest of RWBY, almost a brownish color, but her skin tone was still whitish.

Blake's breasts were larger than both her's and Ruby's, but still not as large as Yang's. Weiss tried to avoid staring too long at her girlfriend's breasts and looked for something else. It didn't take long for Weiss to start staring at Blake's butt. Out of all of Team RWBY, Blake had the best butt. No ifs, ands, or... buts. It was the perfect shape: the perfect amount of lift, the perfect amount of fat, the perfect round shape, and when it was bare, the perfect amount of bounce.

"Weiss, you'll have plenty of time to stare at my butt in a few minutes," Blake caught the white-haired heiress starring.

Weiss looked back at the mirror and continued to freshen herself up, while Blake went to check her out.

To Blake, Weiss was the exact opposite of her. Weiss was born into a life where she didn't risk death the next day. Weiss had to have been fed the finest food in the world, while Blake had to scrap for food in the slums the Faunus lived.

It wasn't limited to just their pasts; Weiss' hair was white, her's was black. Weiss had the luxury of fat, and Blake did not. Weiss was loud and demanding, while Blake was content to stay quiet with no need in the world.

If someone told her a year ago that Blake would be in a relationship with a Schnee, she would have thought them mad. Then again, if someone told her she would be in a relationship with three girls, she would think of them the same way.

Weiss was very lean, to Blake's perspective. Her arms and legs were muscular, not to the extent as her and Yang, but she still had some muscle to show off. Her eyes reached Weiss' chest, and she laughed to herself, remembering the time they all dressed themselves in Yang's brassieres. Weiss' breasts were not very large, but still not flat-chested as they liked to make fun of her for. Weiss was the palest girl among them, her skin being as white as the snow of Atlas. Underneath the lavish Atlesian lingerie, was Weiss' small yet very appealing butt, that Blake was looking forward to seeing more of.

The girls were finally finished freshening up and walked out of the bathroom to join Yang and Ruby. Blake would have greeted the sisters, but both her and Weiss stopped to stare at what lied on their bed.

Yang and Ruby were both as naked as the day they were born. Yang lied down on the bed behind Ruby, her sister covering her breasts, "Hey! You guys are looking good," she winked at her girlfriends.

Ruby couldn't stop blushing, covering her breasts and crotch, "This was Yang's idea," she grunted while her entire body was blushing.

While it would have been easy to take in Yang's naked body, Blake and Weiss observed and absorbed the full sight of Ruby's.

Her dark-brown hair with it's red tint contrasted with her white skin. Her breasts, much to the chagrin of Weiss, were larger than her's, but not as large as Blake's and certainly nowhere near as large as her sister's. Her stomach had a bit of flab to it, likely due to all the cookies she ate. Her arms and legs were filled with muscle from the constant use of Crescent Rose and it's recoil, and her Semblance.

"Um. What should we, do?" Weiss asked, wanting to break the silent tension.

Yang smiled at her, "Whatever you want," she added a wink, "You and Ruby are setting the pace."

Weiss found her hand held in Blake's palms, "Whatever you're comfortable with, we'll adjust for you.

She looked up at the Faunus and took in a deep breath. She reached behind her back and undid her brassiere, and let the garment fall to the floor. Blake smiled at the heiress and undid her brassiere as well.

Weiss and Blake joined Yang and Ruby, and embraced each other, and for the rest of that night of the day they were to spend together, they were the closest they had ever been.


	25. Chapter 25

Weiss woke up with two mountains in her face, their pink peaks both directly in front of her eyes She jolted awake, first wondering why the hell she and Yang were naked together in the same bed, but suddenly remembered why she was naked.

That night many a thing Weiss had sworn to her father she would never do until marriage had been broken with vigor. She and Ruby had lost their virginities not only to each other, but to both Blake and Yang. The first time all four of them climaxed, they made sure that their climaxes were by all of their hands. Three hands was enough for her first climax to be one she would always remember.

After her first time, she spent her second time with Blake, her third time with Ruby, her fourth time with Yang and Blake, her fifth time with just Yang, and she vaguely recalled her sixth time with all of them before passing out.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Ruby holding her close, spooning her. She could feel Ruby's breasts pressed into her back, and she could feel Ruby's heartbeat.

"Hey, Ice Queen. Ready to go again?" Weiss could die happy in not only the embrace of Yang, but the embrace of Yang's bosom. Even though Weiss could recall the many, many, many times she motorboated Yang last night, it still felt like a little piece of heaven had been built between Yang's breasts, and Weiss loved every minute she was there.

"Uh, princess? You, alright?" Yang asked her girlfriend.

"Is Weiss hogging my favorite set of pillows?" Blake landed a small kiss on Yang's shoulder, as she leaned into her blonde lover.

"She's having a bit too much fun in there," Yang laughed while Weiss continued motorboating Yang's breasts.

Ruby rose from the hotel's cheap bed, her eyes hovering over a few grey lines, and her head covered in an unkempt mane. She glared down at her girlfriends, "You and Blake, kept me up for two hours. I only got four hours of sleep, because you woke me up."

Blake, Yang, and even Weiss looked up at Ruby, legitimately fearing that she might kill them to get some peace and quiet, "I'm gonna pee," instead they watched her leave the bed, noting of course the jiggle in her butt.

As the awkwardness settled in on the Bee's Schnees while listening to Ruby peeing, Blake decided to break the silence, "So, last night was. Something."

Weiss felt her entire body shudder thinking about it, "It was something, alright."

"Something good, right?" Blake shot back at the heiress.

Weiss looked over Yang's body and did a shyful nod, "Yeah. It was, good."

Yang looked back at Blake and Weiss and rolled her eyes, "Ok, get a room you two," she turned her body to Weiss, "Weiss I know it was your first time, but," Yang took a deep breath, "Weiss you're a pillow princess."

Yang's sentence was punctuated with the flushing of their bathroom's toilet, followed by Ruby emerging from the bathroom and asking the question a person with no knowledge of sexual vocabulary would ask, "A what?"

Her sister rubbed her temples, "A pillow princess is someone, oh god I can't believe I'm explaining this to my sister," she lifted the bed sheets and hid underneath for a few moments to mutter to herself before reemerging, "It's someone who likes receiving but doesn't like giving."

Blake and Weiss understood what Yang meant in those words, Weiss suddenly having a revelation on what not to do next time she and her girlfriends would have a night similar to the last's, but Ruby struggled to understand Yang's meaning.

"So you mean when you get Weiss to climax and all she does is kiss you?" Ruby asked.

Yang covered her face to hide the red shade of embarrassment, while Weiss covered her's with a pillow. Blake finally got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, "If anyone would wish to join me," she winked at Ruby and the couple in bed, letting her butt jiggle a few times for her girlfriends, "I'll be waiting in the shower."

Ruby and Yang needed a few moments to process what they had just seen before they bolted through the bathroom door. Weiss lied in bed, still trying to process what just happened before her, and then contemplation if she should join her girlfriends in another possibly sultry moment, or get some rest.

Inevitably with Blake's voice urging her to join, Weiss got out of bed and joined the rest of Team RWBY.

* * *

They left that hotel room later in the morning and returned the key. And as they walked they listened to Weiss lecture them on how they had to marathon all of the homework before they went to bed that night, laughing when Blake and Yang had a snarky comment for her, and had simple small talk with each other. Regardless, while they walked back to the air depot and on their ride to Beacon, they held each other close. Whether they were holding each other's hands, or even full on embracing each other on the ride back to Beacon, they were together. And as far as they knew, that's all what mattered.

"So when we get to our room, the first thing I want you girls to do is get out your books and start studying for the next two hours! We have some big tests coming up and I don't want any of my girlfriends failing them and being the laughing stocks of the school," Weiss lectured them.

"Yang, I miss Fun Weiss," Ruby complained to her sister.

"Oh don't worry, Ruby. When night comes, I can bring out Fun Weiss again," she winked at the heiress.

"When nighttime comes, you and I are going to get some extra studying done, Miss Xiao Long. I've seen you slacking off in class!"

While they argued with each other, Ruby moved closer to Blake, "So tonight can you read me more of your stories while they study?"

Blake planted a small kiss on Ruby's head and held her close, "Anything for you, Ruby."

* * *

**A/N I know some people wanted a Lemon Chapter, but... I'm not great at writing sex scenes. I don't think I could nor do I really want to plan out a sex scene on how it should happen. So I'm sorry you horny teens, no lemons today.**

**But what we do get is a chapter where the main characters spend half of it naked. :D And that's a good. **

**Also we broke 100 Reviews! I would make a 100 joke, but I don't watch garbage. (this was a joke people please don't kill me) Thank you so much for giving this story so much attention that I honestly never foresaw. Reading reviews is one of the things that I look forward to the most when I update a chapter, because I'm a narcissistic who loves getting attention. **

**Once again thank you for reading this story. **


	26. Chapter 26

Sun and Neptune sat side by side looking towards the rising morning. Neptune peeled a banana apart, but as he was about to bite into the fruit's flesh, he looked over to his partner, "Hey, do you want some of this?"

Sun glared at the blue-haired Mistralian, eyebrows furrowed down, "What just because I'm a monkey faunus, you think that means I like to eat bananas?"

Neptune looked down at the banana and back to his still annoyed partner, "Um, yes?"

Sun grabbed the banana out of his hands, "And you'd be correct, you racist blueberry."

"C'mon man, I've seen you eat more bananas than I've eaten in my entire life!"

"That's because you Mistrals just stick into a blender with some other crap and call it healthy, when you could just eat the freaking banana!"

Sun continued roasting Neptune until Jaune walked by, "Hey guys. What are you up to?"

Neptune held up his hand, "You don't want to know," he sat back against the table to let Sun speak.

"Just sitting here, chilling with my best friend. What are you up to, Jaune?"

"Unlike you guys I have to still take classes, and I just got back from an insanely hard quizz from Oobleck," he sat down next to the members of SSSN, "And it was so hard to focus on that test with Blake and Weiss just giggling the entire time!"

"You know, those girls have all but just disappeared off the face of the earth!" Sun complained, "It's like, they show up for class and lunch, and then they lock themselves in their rooms for hours on end."

"Yeah, you're right. It's been three weeks since I last talked to Weiss, and that was the only time I've ever seen her without Ruby," Neptune explained.

"What's weird is that all four of them are in in the room at once. And I know that they live there, but you'd think that couples would have some alone time, but they're always together," Jaune pondered.

"Hey, I love hanging out with Neptune but even I don't want to be with him twenty-four seven," Sun joked with Jaune.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Well I gotta go. Nice talking with you guys," Jaune left the two members of team SSSN to enjoy the rest of their morning.

Neptune looked at his partner and scooted closer to him, "You were joking, right?"

"Babe, you know I need my space," Sun put his arm around his cerulean brother from another mother, "But yeah."

* * *

A young woman in a pair of dark shades and a beret lit a cigarette, breathing in the nicotine and exhaling the smoke through her nostrils, "The Vytal Festival isn't too far off, Yatsuhashi," she remarked, her legs dangling over the edge of the dorm roof.

Yatsuhashi had been meditating, his beefy arms crossed over his massive chest, his eyes only opening to speak to his leader, "I have been taught since birth that arrogance is an unforgivable sin, but even so, I believe that we have a great chance at winning," he mused to his leader.

Coco smiled at the giant student, "Take notes from me, Yats. Being arrogant can take you places!"

He cracked a small smile, "Pride fits you far more than it fits me I'm afraid," he went back to closing his eyes to meditate, "Is there anyone you're worried about?"

Coco puffed more smoke through the air, "Team RWBY. They're going to be a challenge. But nothing we can't handle."

Yatsuhashi stood up next to his leader, "Have you noticed Team RWBY acting strange lately?"

Coco tapped on her cigarette, letting the dust fall onto the roof, "I know they're dating each other. Schnee and Rose are going at it, while Belladonna and Xiao Long are hitting the showers," she shook her head, "Terrible idea to date teammates."

"You only say that because you couldn't bag Velvet, Fox, or me," Yatsuhashi laughed at his leader.

Coco threw the cigarette on the ground, grinding it with her shoe, "SHUT UP!"

* * *

General Ironwood and Ozpin stood beside each other as the elevator took them to his office, "Have you gotten any words out of Torchwick?" the headmaster attempted conversation.

"Words of spite are all he seems to know," the Atlesian General crossed his arms, "He's a part of a bigger plan, but he won't reveal who he's working for. Why?"

Ozpin sipped coffee out of his mug, "Perhaps he's being silent out of fear?" he suggested, "For all we know, he could be working for someone more sinister than either of us could imagine."

The two headmasters stepped out of the elevator into his large and elaborate office, the many gears of the clocktower turning above their heads. As Ozpin walked to his desk, not paying attention, Ironwood looked up at the gears turning in awe.

"You don't think that-

"I'd rather we not discuss who Torchwick could be working for until Qrow rendezvous with us," Ozpin sat at his chair to gaze at his academy, "Once we get Qrow's intel, we will start preparing for whatever enemy we have lurking in the shadows," Ozpin turned his chair back to the general, "I wanted to ask you something. Headmaster to headmaster."

Ironwood laughed to himself, "Very rarely does the great Ozpin ever ask for advice. What would you like to know?"

Ozpin looked down at his coffee and back at the General, "You recall Team RWBY, the ones who uncovered the White Fang and Torchwick's plot?"

"Yes, I know them,"

Ironwood's eyebrow raised, for the first time seeing the man he's respected throughout his entire career struggling to find the words to say.

"Well, they're dating. Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long," he explained.

"I see. So Qrow's nieces are dating Blizzard's daughter and someone from outside the kingdoms? What's the problem, Oz?"

"Well. They go into their room after classes, and they never come out until the next day," Ozpin finally let it out, "They spend nearly all of their time together and normally I try to stop couples from being together all the time. But, it's always the four of them."

Ozpin sat in his chair, letting out his frustration through the long and heavy exhale while the general reacted with the highest eyebrow he had raised in a very long time, "So, if they aren't doing, what we think they're doing, because they're two couples. Then, what are they doing?"

"Now you know my frustration," Ozpin poured coffee for his colleage

"It's funny, I've seen you singlehandedly take down a Grave Walker and I've directed an entire armada to take down another, and yet-

"We're entirely clueless on this issue,"

The two old men both looked at each other and nodded, "Let's ask Glynda."

* * *

Ruby was running very late. Professor Port held her after class in order to talk about some failing grades she had made. She knew Weiss was going to admonish her for it, but she wanted to get to her dorm to be with her girlfriends. She was running so fast she was on the brink of going into her semblance, when she ran into Jaune Arc.

After hitting a wall thirty feet from the initial impact, Jaune and Ruby picked each other up after checking to make sure they weren't dead.

"Jaune! I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry! I was trying to meet up with Weiss and-

"Ruby, um. I kinda wanted to talk to you about that. Well, we all did," Jaune explained, looking behind Ruby to nod.

Ruby looked behind her shoulder to see Ren raising a karate chop and bringing it down on her pressure point, instantly knocking her out.

"YES! Ok let's get her to the roof!" Jaune cheered.

Ren helped Jaune lift the girl onto his, "I want you to know I'm only doing this for a good cause. I refuse to use my powers for evil."

* * *

Yang, Blake, and Weiss held each other close, all eyes glued to the door. Blake looked down at the alarm clock and back at the door, repeating every thirty seconds.

"Seriously, where is she?! She said she would be here by now!" Weiss complained grabbing the clock to glare at the time.

"Maybe Port held her after class longer than usual?" Blake proposed.

"Even then! This is ridiculous for that overblown professor!"

Yang felt the sheer anger emanating off of Weiss and stood up, "Well, Ice Queen. If it will make you happy, I'll go looking for Ruby."

"Yang you don't have to, I'm sure Ruby will be coming soon," Blake attempted to make Yang stay.

Yang put on her boots and her jacket on while walking out of their dorm, "Yeah but I know Weiss likes seeing us get the results rather than the results just happening," she took one step out of the door and looked back at her girlfriends, "I'll be back soon."

Weiss fell back on their bed, "What now?"

Blake smiled and leaned into the heiress, "We could relax. We don't need to be making love every single day."

Weiss blushed while she looked into Blake's eyes, "Well, it's still a nice plus to this whole relationship."

"Would you like to be satisfied?" Blake asked.

Weiss blinked, blanking on her question, "But, Ruby and Yang. They're not here."

"I mean, we can do it without them. And they're gonna join us for it,"

Weiss looked back at the door and began taking off her dress, Blake repeating after her, "I've never done it with just one person. I'm so used to doing it with two other people," the white-haired heiress joked.

"It's ok," Blake planted a small kiss on her cheek, "Just relax and let me do all the work, princess."

* * *

Ruby woke up to the sight of Team JNPR on the roof, the orange sky of Beacon, orbiting around them, "Jaune?! Ren?! What are you guys doing?!" she demanded, "Oh my gosh, what time is it?! I was supposed to be with them right now-

"Ruby, we wanted to talk to you about that," Pyrrha interrupted her.

"Yeah. This whole relationship with Weiss, but you lock yourself with your sister and Blake, it's kinda getting out of hand," Jaune explained.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked her fellow leader.

Jaune sighed, confirming his thoughts on the situation, "Ruby, this is the first time in two weeks since we've seriously had a conversation."

Ruby turned her head to get a good look at him, "Jaune, did you get a haircut?"

All members of Team JNPR promptly took in all the air they could, and let it out, "Yep, this is gonna be a tough one," Nora exclaimed, leaning over the roof's edge.

"Ruby," Pyrrha turned to the young huntress, "We're concerned because, it seems like all you're doing is being with Weiss."

"Oh, I'm doing a lot more than being with Weiss," she laughed to herself before realizing what she said, "WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"Ruby, we are are happy for you that your relationship with Weiss is going so well, but we don't think it's healthy to be spending all of your time with just her," Ren explained.

Ruby looked at Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune, "But. I love being with Weiss, and Blake and-

"Blake?" Nora interjected, "What does Blake have to do with this?"

The eyes of Team JNPR pierced through Ruby, kicking herself in her mind for mentioning the biggest secret her team had, "Guys. I have something to tell you."

The Champion, the Martial Artist, the Berserker, and the Novice shared glances before focusing back on Ruby, "You see. I'm going out with Weiss and-

"RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Ruby and the rest of Team JNPR turned to the door, seeing the Brawler, "Hey there you are!"

"Sis! Hey, I was just talking to Jaune and-

Yang finally noticed Team JNPR, and while in most situations, Yang would have been strutting with pride, but for once in a very rare occasion, she was caught off guard, "Oh. Hey guys."

"What up?!" Ren shook his head at Nora's randomness.

"Yang were just having a conversation with Ruby," Pyrrha explained.

"Might I add, the first conversation in like, two weeks," Jaune added.

"And this would be the first time we've spoken to you in two weeks," Ren stated, "Perhaps even three weeks."

Yang rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry about that, but uh, we've been, uh, you know, busy."

Ren raised his eyebrow, "Busy doing what?"

The pride and confidence in Yang had all but drained away, "Studying. We've been studying and training for the Vytal Festival. Weiss needs Ruby so they can do some studying!"

For a brief moment, the confidence had seeped back into Yang until Jaune spoke, "Why didn't Weiss come get her then?"

Ruby was utterly shocked, never seeing her sister look so defeated, "Is she studying with Blake?" she asked.

"YEAH! She and Blake are studying while I went to go look for Ruby!" she exclaimed, then looking down at her sister, "So, let's go meet up with them."

Ruby looked back at Team JNPR, "Can you give me one minute? I'll meet up with you on the way," she turned back to JNPR after her sister nodded in agreement and walked back into the dorm.

Ruby didn't like the confused and disappointed looks on their faces, "Listen. What's going is complicated, and I'll tell you all about it, but I have to talk it over with the rest of my team," she turned away from them to the door.

"Do you promise?" before she went through the door she heard Jaune call her out.

She turned to face her first friend at Beacon Academy and nodded, "I promise, Jaune."

* * *

Yang walked down the hallway and tried opening the door to her dorm, only to find it was locked. If Yang wasn't in the best of moods, this would only sour her mood even more. She groaned and knocked on the door, three knocks, a pause, followed by two knocks.

Now the secret password wasn't working, and Yang was starting to get annoyed. She did the password one more time, which once again didn't elicit a response.

Yang clutched her knuckles and knocked on the door with her fist, "Guys! It's me! Yang! You can let me in!"

She reached for her pocket, only to realize she left her stuff in the dorm when she went to go look for Ruby, "GUYS I LOCKED MYSELF OUT!" she yelled at the door, her frustration reaching a peak.

She put her ear next to the door to find out if they were even in there. She heard the shower water on, and amidst the water splashing against their bath's floor she could hear the distincts sounds of giggling between two people she knew.

Her emotions in that instant were a mix of fury and jealousy, her lilac eyes turning to a dark shade of red, "You wouldn't dare think of it would you?!" she banged on the door, each crack against the wood harder than the last. The last crack against the door was hard enough to leave a few cracks in it.

"BOTHER US SOME OTHER TIME, WE'RE BUSY!" Yang was usually amused when Weiss was annoyed or angered, but all it did then, was throw her into a pit of irate rage.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" her voice was quiet, not a whisper. And finally, her voice became a loud roar of fury, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!"

She fired a round of from her gauntlet, tearing the door down. She walked through, kicking away at the debris, and walked to the bathroom door.

Out of the bathroom, Blake and Weiss ran out, Yang noticing the bathrobes they were wearing, "YANG! What did you do?! Why did you break down the door?!" Weiss yelled at her, not noticing the red color in her eyes. Blake caught onto it but Weiss had not, still reprimanding her for destroying their door.

When Weiss was done yelling at her, Yang spoke very calmly, but with an edge to her voice, "So you two were too impatient to wait for me to get Ruby?"

Her voice felt like a sword running them through, "Well, it's not against the rules," Weiss finally spoke up.

Yang focused all of her attention to Weiss. Weiss was naturally shorter than Yang, but in that instance, it was like a snow rabbit beholding Surtr, "But it is a rule to leave someone out. And to me, doing it while we're gone trying to get, and then locking me out. That feels really awful."

"We're not just your girlfriends, Yang!" Blake raised her voice, "Weiss is my girlfriend too! Don't I have the right to be with her?!"

Yang's anger was reaching its peak, and she wanted to let it out, "And you're my girlfriend! Don't I have the right to be with you!?"

"Well maybe I don't want to do it with you! Like right now!" Weiss finally lit Yang's fuse.

Yang cocked her fist back, with the intent of firing a round from Ember Celica. She wanted nothing but to punch through Weiss Schnee.

Before her arm could form the punch needed to fire her gauntlet, she stopped when Blake appeared in front of Weiss, Gambol Shroud in its pistol form aimed at Yang.

"What's wrong? Why don't you take the shot?" Yang glared down at Blake.

Blake gripped her weapon, "You need to stand down, Yang."

They glared down at each other, each ready to fire, "Guys."

With her voice, all hostilities had been dropped. All three of them turned to Ruby, standing at the remains of the door.

"Ruby, how long have you been there?" Blake chose to be the one who broke the silence.

Ruby stared at the with nearly teary-eyes, "Why are you guys fighting?" they each winced when they heard the cracks in her voice.

None of them wanted to speak. They couldn't give Ruby an answer that wouldn't upset her. At last it was Weiss who finally spoke.

"Don't worry about it, Ruby. It's nothing-

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A KID!" Weiss felt regret for every syllable she put in that sentence, "You guys. Why? We're supposed to love each other," Ruby fought back against the tears, "So why are you fighting?"

Yang took a step forward, "Ruby, we-

"We're girlfriends, Yang. We don't aim our weapons at each other," the cracks in her voice were getting more noticeable, leaving larger cracks in their hearts.

Before any of them could say another word to their leader, she had walked through the door, and used her semblance to put as much distance between her and the dorm.

Behind her were three women. Angry with themselves and with each other, and with no one to blame but themselves.

* * *

"Sir. I wish to inform you of your daughter's spending."

In a large office, standing behind a massive redwood desk, gazing out at the snowy landscape through his window, Blizzard Schnee stood, "What is my daughter spending my money on? More dresses she claims are for combat?"

The butler shook his head, "No sir. But I believe you should look at the receipt of transaction with your own eyes."

Blizzard Schnee glanced at the scroll his Butler handed to him, "A hotel room?"

* * *

**A/N I would like to give a shoutout to Tayta1999 who praised this fanfic for being a bunch of fluff when in comparison to the show and a lot of other fanfics that were getting pretty dark.**

**Welp!**

**I'm interested in seeing what you guys are thinking. And hopefully you all are interested in seeing where I'm going with this.**

**And yes, canonically, in this AU of RWBY, Sun and Neptune are dating. And I'm probably late in answering this, but this fanfic is in an AU where it takes place after Volume 2, but the Vytal Festival is like a month or two away. If someone is interested in putting together a timeline, but sees that technically the Vytal Festival should have happened... just don't think about it. **

**Once again thank you for reading my fanfiction. I appreciate every view and visitor that comes to read this fic.**


	27. Chapter 27

"SEND OUT EVERY GUNSHIP AND EVERY SOLDIER UNDER MY COMMAND! I WANT MY DAUGHTER IN MY HOUSE THIS INSTANCE!" Blizzard screamed at the top of his lungs, mobilizing his troops, and even reaching for his family's sword.

"Sir. If I may offer a different course of action?" the Butler stopped the aging aristocrat from touching his sword.

Blizzard turned to the butler that served his family for decades, one of the few men that could reel in his icy fury, "You may."

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch stared down Weiss, Blake, and Yang, the irritation outright seeping through her skin, "I don't know what you girls were doing, but that door," she gestured the broken pieces of the door, "That door was made of Oak! We aren't made of doors!" she exasperated.

"Don't you just reassemble the wood with your magic?" Yang asked, and almost immediately receiving death glares from the other women in the room.

"IT'S THE PRINCIPLE OF IT!" Glynda screeched before reassembling the door with her magic, "I want to see all of you after class tomorrow."

The middle-aged teacher walked out of team RWBY's dorm, leaving the three bitter women to themselves, "So I wonder who's to blame for breaking down our door," Weiss glared at the blonde.

"At least I'm not the one who has sex behind my partner's back!" Yang barked back.

"Can we please stop fighting?!" Blake glared at both of them, "Yang, we just had sex. That was it!"

Yang stepped up, and looked down the heiress and faunus, "Oh that's it?! Did it not matter that I wasn't there! This is supposed to be all four of us!"

Weiss grabbed Blake's hand, "We don't need you telling us how to do our relationship," the heiress turned to the black-haired woman, "Blake, let's go."

"Weiss?" Blake and Yang spoke in unison.

"Do you want to stay here, Blake?" Weiss held her hand tighter, "Or do you want to leave with me?"

Her golden eyes met with Weiss' light blue eyes, "Let's go."

The two walked past Yang Xiao Long, almost at the door, "So is that it? Is that the end of us?" her stern voice sounding like gunshots with every syllable.

Blake looked down at Weiss, not moving an inch to face their partner. She turned around and faced the first person she started trusting at Beacon Academy, "After this weekend. If you've cooled off, then we can decide on something."

Once that door was closed, the impact of their actions finally set in on them.

* * *

Blake's ear flickering in her face was what started the day for Ruby. Her sister's large bosom pressed against her back, and Weiss' cold hands wrapped around her head. Just like any other day. Ruby woke up expecting the day to end like every other, not like how it ended just then.

That image. Yang and Blake against each other, aiming their weapons. It rocked her to her core.

A sky painted orange by the descending sun, Ruby's black hair stood out against it. But the tears streaming down her face mixed with her pale face.

"A rough day, I'd wager?" Ruby turned back, and nearly fell off the school roof.

"P-PROFESSOR OZPIN!" Ruby exclaimed.

Ruby looked at the coffee mug handed to her by her teacher, "Something going on at home?" he sat on the edge, his head still towering over Ruby, "Something I probably shouldn't involve myself in as a teacher?"

Ruby forced out a small laugh while she sipped her coffee, rejecting it once the bitter, black liquid touched her tongue, "Definitely something you shouldn't involve yourself in as a teacher," she looked down at her drink, "It's just. Girl problems. Professor, are you sure I'm really leadership material?"

Ozpin looked to Ruby and quietly laughed to himself, "I told you before, Ruby. I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child. But I don't consider assigning you as Team RWBY's leader to be one of them," Ozpin glanced down at the campus grounds below.

"Then why is this happening?! When I'm gone only once, they fall apart!"

Ozpin and Ruby sighed together, "I understand how you feel. As a leader, you're expected to always be there for your teammates. Never fail, always be vigilant," he ran his hand through his hair, "I'm in the middle of my forties, and my hair is already gray."

"Oh god, my hair!" Ruby shrieked, feeling her hair to protect it, "How do you deal with that?!"

Ozpin looked up at the shattered pieces of the moon, rising over the sky, "You learn to become stronger and to look out for the people who look to you for leadership."

Ruby fell back onto the roof, "So there's no slacking on this, is there?!"

Ozpin laughed softly, "Afraid not," Ruby cried to herself while Ozpin sipped his coffee, "Not to damper on this situation any further, but even if you wanted my help, I'm clueless in lady troubles."

* * *

As night fell, Jaune and Pyrrha were busy studying over the many book assignments they received from their teacher while Nora ate more midnight snack pancakes that Ren prepared for her.

Jaune was about to give a correct answer to a rather tough question Pyrrha had brought up, but unfortunately a knock on their door broke his concentration, and his spirit too probably. He gets better.

Ren opened the door, "Ruby, what are you doing here so late?"

Ruby was standing in the doorway, her index fingers poking each other's tips, "So. You probably heard about the drama that's been going on in my dorm?" Ruby looked for their reactions, "And. I was wondering if you would let me sleep with you guys tonight?"

Ren remained skeptical, while Nora seemed ready to jump for joy that she was going to be sleeping in. Jaune rubbed the back of his head before choosing to make the decision for his team.

"You can stay the night, but tomorrow you have to tell us what you were going to say when we were on the roof," Jaune offered her, "Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah. Thanks, I just need to be out of that dorm for tonight," Ruby replied solemnly.

"That bad, huh?" Ren asked.

"Yeah,"

As they shut the door, Yang on the inside of RWBY's dorm, was on her knees, head against the door, "Why do I have to be so stupid?"

* * *

Weiss and Blake wandered the streets of Vale, looking for another hotel they could stay at, "Blake."

The faunus stopped and looked down at the heiress, "What is it, Weiss?"

"Do you think, we were wrong?" Weiss shook her head, "Or do you think I was wrong?"

Blake, "You aren't going to like hearing this but you could have not butt heads with Yang."

She couldn't help but smile when she saw Weiss' face turn a shade of red, "I really hate it when you're right."

Blake kissed Weiss on her head, hugging her close, "So what should we do?"

Weiss looked down at the sidewalk, "I don't want to spend tonight with Yang. Not after what happened today," she hugged Blake.

Blake nodded and walked with the white-haired girl, "Are you finding any hotels you like?"

Weiss stopped and blushed at the faunus, "I, just wanted to walk with you."

* * *

Ruby woke up early in the morning, Pyrrha's towering frame having kept her warm for the entire night. She yawned and looked at the sleeping faces of team JNPR. She slowly got out of bed, stretching her arms and scratching her butt, not caring if anyone saw her.

"Crud!" she whispered, "I forgot my toothbrush!" Ruby Rose was content in borrowing her friends' sundries and wearing clothes she wore the day before, but using someone else's toothbrush? That idea was too foreign for her.

She walked out of JNPR's dorm slowly and across the hall to her dorm. She opened the door and saw Yang standing in the doorway.

"Uh. Hi," Yang slowly and awkwardly greeted her sister.

"Hey," Ruby replied, avoiding direct eye contact, "I, left my toothbrush here."

"Oh." Yang opened the door all the way, "You can come in."

Ruby walked past her sister towards their bathroom, "How did you sleep?" she heard her call to her.

"I slept alright. Pyrrha was like a rock next to me," Ruby admitted, "How about you?" she grabbed her toothbrush and turned, looking at her sister, squeezing her left arm.

"I didn't sleep last night. I was, too busy thinking," she remarked.

The sisters looked at each other and sighed, "Yesterday wasn't a really good day for either of us."

The older sister snorted, "It's never a good day when you see your girlfriends pointing guns at each other," she squeezed her arm tighter, "I. I flew off the handle."

An awkward silence fell on them, "Yeah. You kinda did," she muttered, "Yang. Ignoring that we're in this weird relationship with each other, we're a team. No matter how peeved off we get at each other, we don't get out our guns."

Yang nodded to her sister's words, before a grin came before her face, "Except, these guns!" Yang started flexing for her sister.

Ruby covered her mouth from laughing, "Oh my god, Yang! Puns! Now!?" she exclaimed through the laughter.

Team JNPR heard the laughter and collectively groaned, "We're getting that damn answer," Ren remarked.

The two sisters hugged each other, Yang planting small kisses on Ruby's head, "So are we good?"

Ruby pushed herself away from Yang, trying to avoid all of her kisses, "We're good if you let me go!" she begged, but she could not escape the strength of Yang Xiao Long.

Before they could discuss how they were going to get Weiss and Blake back, suddenly Weiss came through the door, breathing heavier than usual.

"Weiss. You, came back!" Ruby exclaimed, "This was, sooner than expected."

Weiss looked at Ruby and then to Yang, "Princess. I," she stopped herself, "Honestly, I'm still mad at you and Blake. But, we're-

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Ruby and Yang focused everything on Weiss, "Yang, I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life," it was already obvious to Ruby and Yang that Weiss was fighting against her tears, "But. I couldn't live with myself if Blake died for me!" she cried through her words.

For one moment, everything was fine. And once it was over, the worse had come to Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long.

"Weiss. Tell me. What happened?" Yang asked.

Weiss looked up at Yang finally, her eyes turning red from the tears, "My father," she muttered, "My father took Blake."

* * *

"Sarah, did you see this creepy old guy ogling us?" an attractive woman in her twenties asked.

Another attractive woman in her early twenties while changing, replied to her coworker, "He seemed a little too... into us when we wearing those miniskirts. Hey I'm gonna go grab a drink... want anything?"

"Uh yeah, get me-

*It's time to heat it up it's time to light the fire! It's my time to pump it up and I want to take you higher*

The two waitresses opened a rack of clothes, seeing an old man with his scroll out, its ringtone still blasting.

"Uh, can I take this?" the old man asked.

He answered the scroll while still awkwardly staring at the two waitresses, "Qrow Branwen. If I owe you money then," he stopped himself and looked at the two waitresses he was peeping on, "It's my nieces. Hey how are you," he listened to what Yang was telling him on the phone, "Oh. So, what you're telling me is, Blizzard hired some goons to kidnap your girlfriend," he nodded, pulling his flask to drink, "And, you need me. Oh," Qrow looked into his flask, disappointed he drank everything in it, "Well I'm in some bar on the outskirts of Vale and," he continued listening, "And you're already in Vale ready to move out."

Qrow drunkenly stood up while holding his scroll, "Yeah I'll be there," he looked at the two waitresses, ready to kick him in the nads, "So, I know you two are mad at me, but I have two nieces who-

"When you're done, you're coming back here so we can kick you in the balls," Sarah explained.

He snapped his fingers at the two, "That's why I love you guys!"

* * *

**A/N It may not seem like it, but we're coming in fast to the end of our story. It's also becoming a bit of a hybrid of volume 2 and 3, as a few of the characters from V3 are going to show up. **


	28. Chapter 28

Blake was rudely awakened by air turbulence, "Wh-where am I?" she looked at her surroundings, disheartened by the metal cage she was in.

"Welcome to Atlas," an Atlesian soldier replied, sitting in front of her cage, "We should be arriving at our destination soon."

Blake sat against the wall, glaring at the soldier, "Our destination? What would it be?"

The soldier seemed to hesitate, "House of Schnee."

Blake shuddered, her golden eyes growing bigger, "You might as well have taken me to hell," she took off her bow, her ears shaking in the cold.

The soldier's mouth opened wide, "HEY! WE! WE CAPTURED A FAUNUS!"

"WHAT!?" the pilot, "OH GOD! SCHNEE IS GOING TO KILL US!"

Blake sneered at the Atlesians, "When he finds out who I am, you won't be so worried about him anymore."

* * *

Yang looked at her scroll, waiting for her uncle to show up, "It's been two hours, Qrow! You'd think he would have shown up by now," she turned to Ruby and Weiss sitting against the alley walls, "Are you alright, Weiss?"

Weiss nodded, "I'm fine," speaking in a hoarse croak.

"What happened to you and Blake?" Ruby put her arm around Weiss to comfort her.

The heiress leaned into Ruby, finally speaking, "When we were looking for a room last night, my father sent some of his men to get us," she recounted what she didn't want to remember, "They tried taking me, but we fought them off. But, there were so many of them," she held Ruby tighter, "Blake. She. She threw me out of harm's way and," she buried herself into Ruby's shoulder, hiding her tears from the two sisters, "AND ALL I DID WAS RUN! And now Blake is on her way to my father! And god knows what he will do to her once he finds out she's a Faunus!"

Finally crumbling, she cried in Ruby's arms, the only thing she knew what to do in that moment.

"Well," all three girls looked back at the open, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Finally you showed up," Yang complained.

"Hey, I'm trying to be a mentor-like figure, you know?" Qrow slurred through his words.

"Sorry, Uncle Qrow, but you're still drunk," Ruby shrugged, "Oh, and this is Weiss Schnee!"

Weiss wiped away her tears and offered her hand to Ruby's uncle, "It's a pleasure to meet a relative of Ruby and Yang."

Qrow looked at Weiss' hand and nodded, "Your dad hates my guts. He put a restraining order on me the last time I met him," he turned away from Weiss to Ruby and Yang, "So tell me what happened? And what our plan is?"

Yang glared at her uncle and groaned, "Weiss' dad kidnapped Blake," she answered, "And we needed your help getting to Atlas and getting Blake back."

Qrow needed a few moments to process what his niece had told him, followed up with him laughing, "Oh! You want to go all the way to Atlas, and then knock on the door to Schnee's house?"

None of their faces hesitated, surprising Qrow. He stepped back and shook his head, "Look. The House of Schnee is a literal fortress. Blizzard has access to Atlesian military and-

"The entire facility is outfitted with thirty-two anti-aircraft turrets that shoot down anything that comes within range. My father has five hundred men under his command, fifty Atlesian Knights, and twenty giant robot prototypes developed specifically for the purpose of hunting giant Grimm," Weiss spoke of her father's precious defenses.

Taking in the reaction, Qrow could only come up with the astute and very intelligent saying of, "Huh?"

"Not only that," Weiss remained undeterred to his underreaction, "But I was able to obtain the blueprints of my father's home from the Schnee Database in order to strategize our plan to invade House of Schnee."

Qrow blinked at the heiress, and proceeded to pull a bottle of hot sauce from his jacket, and then gulp down two swallows worth before gagging and coughing over the alley wall. Once his coughing fit was over he turned back to Weiss, "So you want to take Schnee and his entire army head on to get your friend back?"

"Girlfriend!" Ruby interjected.

"MY girlfriend," Yang added, "And yeah. That's why we need your help."

Qrow looked at his nieces and sighed, "You know I don't like doing favors. That's one thing I have in common with your mother," he walked out of the alleyway to a motorcycle, pulling out a red helmet from a bag on the bike's side, "Hey, Ruby!"

Ruby caught the helmet her uncle threw at her, "IT'S GOT LADYBUGS ON IT!" she cheered, then running to her uncle while putting it on.

"Yep! I thought of you when I saw it," he admitted as he put on his helmet, "HEY! Are you guys coming or not! I'm still not sober enough to get from Vale to Atlus!" he yelled at Weiss and Yang, and then turned to Ruby, "But I am sober enough to drive this motorcycle."

He revved up his bike's engine, and in the next instant he was gone while Yang and Weiss got on Bumblebee, "Is he always like that?" Weiss groaned.

"Yes," Yang smiled at her girlfriend, "Don't worry, I don't take much from him," she revved up her bike, "BUT RUBY DOES!"

And just before Weiss could ask another question, she held closely to Yang as she rode after her uncle, starting the week long journey to the House of Schnee.

* * *

Ozpin and Ironwood were relaxing in the office in Ozpin's Clock Tower, recounting old times and war stories, only to be rudely interrupted by Ozpin's scroll.

*You're My Rescue Girl, You can Save the World*

"Ozpin, here,"

The professor immediately heard a great deal of wind through the scroll, "HEY OZPIN!"

"Qrow? Where are you right now-

"Can't hear you Oz! Just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna be a little late with my rendezvous! I need to make a small errand in Atlus. So I might be a week, or two. Maybe three weeks late," he yelled through his engine and the wind into his scroll.

"What are you going to do in Atlas!?" Ozpin yelled into his scroll, listening intently when he heard a certain voice.

"UNCLE QROW, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HOLD BOTH HANDLEBARS!"

"Got to go, Oz!" that was the last thing Ozpin heard before the dusty old Qrow hung up.

He exchanged glances with Ironwood and put his coffee mug down, "If you would excuse me, James."

The aging professor opened the window to his office, and after one last smile, Ozpin jumped off the ledge. Ironwood, as a normal person with normal reactions, bolted for the door to see just what the hell his friend was doing, but he calmed down seeing Ozpin running down the clock tower headfirst.

Ozpin, seeing that he was halfway down, absorbed all of the momentum he had gained and leaped across the grounds of Beacon Academy, landing in the center of the grounds, creating a crater at his feet in front of the poor Jaune Arc.

"P-P-PROFESSOR OZPIN?!" Jaune shouted in absolute shock.

"Hello, Mr. Arc. Keep up with your studies," in another instance he was gone, last seen walking into the dorms.

Ozpin reached team RWBY's dorm and knocked on their door, "Ms. Rose? Ms. Schnee?" he called out to them, "I need to speak with you!"

The professor put his ear next to the door, not hearing any sign of life on the other side. Though he swore that he would never enter a student's dorm unless invited, he decided to break that oath now.

Opening the door, confirmed his suspicions; Team RWBY wasn't there. And on a double bed he wasn't sure why was there, was a note written in Ruby's handwriting.

"Dear, Jaune and whoever decides to read this. Team RWBY is taking a little vacation in Atlas. We will be back in a week or two. So don't worry too much. From, Ruby Rose. P.S. Weiss told me that I can't put love on letters, so I had to use from. And now she's mad I wrote this P.S," Ozpin read the letter and rubbed his temple.

"Ruby, what are you doing in Atlas? And why is Qrow going along with this?" Ozpin asked.

* * *

Blake felt cold, knowing she was in Atlas and near the North Pole. She saw nothing but the darkness from the tarp covering her cage. She felt herself moving on a cart against the blazing cold. She looked through the tears of the tarp, and saw the snow covering the land.

Then she heard his voice. The voice she grew up learning to hate and to fear, spoke a short distance away. If the cold hadn't made her tremble, it was his presence.

"So is this the mongrel my daughter has chosen to associate with?" Blake turned away from the man that lifted the tarp over her cage, "Where is my daughter?"

The soldiers stood at attention, "We weren't able to retrieve, Miss Schnee! We retreated from Vale when Ironwood's radar picked up our ships!"

"No matter. I'm certain she'll learn her lesson after a phone call," the enigmatic man replied, leaning down to get a better look at Blake, "You must forgive me. I'm what you would consider a," he paused to give a forced laugh, "Over-protective father. You know how we get."

Blake finally turned to face Schnee, looking him in the eye, "I know how you are, Schnee. And what you and your family has done to us ever since you've been alive."

Blizzard squeezed his glove, glaring down at the girl in the cage, "What is your name?"

"Blake Belladonna," she hissed through her words.

The cold wind was the only sound on the grounds of the House of Schnee, "Now, would you be so kind as to remove your bow?"

"No," Blake answered, her ears moving in her bow.

In the next instant he pulled a pistol from his overcoat, opening fire on Blake in her cage. She dodged every bullet, propelling her across the cage with her semblance. Blizzard ran out of bullets and threw his gun at the ground.

"What's wrong, Blizzard?! Have you finally found a faunus you can't get rid of with your money?!" Blake taunted the aging aristocrat.

The old man grabbed one of his soldier's rifles and aimed at Blake, "I refuse to tolerate Faunus, or any filth of the White Fang. And any that get close to my daughter, their only fate is to die."

Blizzard felt the rifle's trigger, ready to squeeze and fire but he was interrupted by a soldier looking through a scroll, "Sir! I'm not sure if this girl is the same one, but there's a warrant for her arrest in Atlas," the soldier reported, "If this is the same Blake Belladonna, then she's the partner of Adam Taurus."

Blizzard stared down at Blake, "Taurus? That bull has been a thorn in my side for too long."

"Well we have one thing in common. I'm not his favorite person in the world anymore," Blake explained.

Blizzard narrowed his eyes on her and returned the rifle to his soldier, "Take her to the dungeons. I need to make a phone call."

Blizzard ordered his men very quickly and turned back to his home. Blake watched him every step of the way into the massive fortress that was the House of Schnee.

* * *

In a secluded bunker in Vacuo, numerous Faunus operated radios, answering calls about confirmations of success or failure.

"You are calling Wilfred's Fishing, how may I help you today?" a Faunus spoke in code when receiving a call from an unknown number.

"Listen well, you despicable animal. This is Blizzard Schnee. And I want to speak with Adam Taurus," The faunus heard him speaking through the phone, hesitating on what to do.

As protocol dictated, he began tracing the phone back to its source while answering his worst enemy, "Why do you want to speak to him?"

"That doesn't concern you. Put me through to him,"

Without informing him he put him on hold, the Faunus contacted the White Fang's most loyal lieutenant, "Sir, we've just received a call from Blizzard Schnee!"

"What does a human like him want?" he asked.

"He didn't say! He just wanted to speak with you,"

Adam stood in his training room, eying his sword, "Are you tracing his call?"

"Yes sir! We're locating the call as we speak!"

"Put him on the line," Adam ordered, waiting to finally hear the voice of the man he and his organization declared war on.

"Adam Taurus, I presume?" his voice was every bit as hate and spiteful as he had imagined.

"Blizzard Schnee. You have a lot of nerve contacting us,"

Adam expected him to be flabbergasted by his insult, only to be surprised by the next phrase that came out of Schnee's mouth, "You're more younger than I imagined you were."

"What do you want?" Adam demanded, frustrated with the old man.

"Can I ask you if you know this woman?" Schnee asked, on his end, putting the dungeons phone on the line.

Blake was presented with a phone, "Hello? Who is this?"

A smile curled on Adam's face, "It's been so long since I've heard your voice, my love."

Blake pulled back from the phone, terrified from his voice, "How did you-

She was caught off when the line went back to Blizzard, "I understand you know her? Would you like her to be returned to you?"

Adam Taurus started laughing uncontrollably, "This is rich, Schnee! What's the catch?"

"Come get her yourself and leave my assets alone from your White Fang vitriol. Do we have a deal?"

Adam reached for his Wilt and Blush, putting on his mask, "We have a deal, Schnee! I'll be there in a week's time!" he gleefully promised before hanging up, "Dear, Blake. It's been a long time, but I'm looking forward to seeing my love again!"

Adam picked up a scroll and connected to the base's intercom, "All White Fang! Prepare to move out to Atlas! In a week's time, we will conquer the Schnee Dust Company!"

As he prepared himself, he heard a knock on his door, "Sir, what about Cinder?"

"What about Cinder? She's a human! The plans of a human mean nothing to me. Whatever she has planned pales in comparison to winning this war!" he declared. To him, killing Blake meant more than anything Cinder had ever planned.

* * *

On Ironwood's flagship, a despicable criminal sat alone in his cell, waiting for the signal from Cinder. Though he hated her, Tweedledee, and Tweedledum, he knew it was smarter to work with her. That didn't mean he wouldn't spend every minute of every day despising them with every fiber of his being.

And he expected tonight to be like the others, with him sitting alone bored until he finally fell asleep. But tonight, after hearing two bodies fall in front of him, he had the feeling that tonight was going to be different, confirmed once his cell door opened.

"Neo. Didn't expect to see you this early," Roman grinned.

"Enough with Cinder, Roman. We have another contract," Neo signed to him, an equally large grin on her face.

Roman stepped out of his cell and walked with his short accomplice, "Oh really? Well, if I'm anywhere away from Cinder, I'm happy. Now what contract are we talking about?"

Neo handed Roman his hat and Melodic Cudgel, "Adam Taurus contacted me. He wants us to assist in invading Schnee's House."

Roman fitted his bowler hat and twirled his cane, "Taurus wants me to help him?" he asked, "The bull must be desperate for manpower."

"We did bury half of the White Fang in a subway," Neo signed to her boss, "Besides, it will give us a chance to cut ties with Cinder."

Roman smiled, joy overtaking him, "I'd rather be dealing with the devil than working with that Firecrotch."

* * *

**A/N we're fast approaching the showdown at the House of Schnee. Let me know what you all think.**


	29. Chapter 29 - The Cold Before the Storm

It had been a long week for Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Qrow, travelling across several continents to the far north. Throughout that time, Qrow with Ruby holding onto him, lead the group to Schnee's fortress, though he had to struggle to keep the lead. He would have admonished Yang for being too eager in an unfamiliar territory, but upon seeing how determined her look was, he chose to keep his mouth shut and try to keep pace with his niece.

Eventually they made it to Atlas, the snow of the northern plains inspiring awe into Ruby, finally letting her take her mind off their predicament. Weiss and even Yang took in the view, admiring the white landscapes of Weiss' home.

Night fell after a day's travel through the frozen wonderland, and Qrow, who would normally be fine going a night without the comfort of slumber, found his paternal instincts instructing him to get Yang off the road and into bed.

"Hey! Let's pull over into a hotel!" Qrow yelled to his niece.

"What?! If we keep going, we'll get to Schnee's house by morning!" she attempted justifying a night with no sleep, and normally someone so headstrong would have won out. But a Xiao Long who was tired, couldn't argue with a Branwen that wasn't, and Qrow was fully aware of it.

It didn't take much for Yang to agree with her uncle, as she drove after him off an exit into a small motel next to the highway. Parking in front of a room, the three girls sat down for what felt like the first time in years. Weiss in particular, while wearing Ruby's hood to disguise her identity, held her stomach while leaning against a wall.

"I never want... to ride... A motorcycle again," Weiss complained between heaving.

"You think Yang's bad, I had to hold onto Qrow for a week, and he doesn't wash his cape. Ugh!" she shuddered just thinking about that smell.

"Hey, I wash this cape at least once a week!" Qrow defended himself, "It's just when you caught me, was the day I wanted to wash my cape," he gave his aforementioned cape a whiff and sharply retreated his nose, "Follow me, I have a room."

The three girls followed the old hunter up the steps to the second floor of the motel, Weiss holding Ruby close to her body, providing warmth to the red blur.

"I never thought, Atlas would be so c-c-c-c-cold!" she stuttered through her chattering teeth.

"I thought it was supposed to be spring!" Yang shivered.

Weiss stood between them and broke the news, "It is Spring. This is the warmest Atlas gets."

Qrow joined Weiss to disappoint his nieces, "And this is the warmest I've ever felt Atlas," he snuck a few laughs while listening to his nieces shiver.

When the group reached their room, Qrow unlocked the door and walked inside. Ruby and Yang would later learn from Weiss that by Atlas standards they were in a trashy hotel that people used to jeopardize their marriages or to hide from insane hitmen with bowlcuts. But by their standards, they were in the nicest room they had ever been in. For instance, there was a mint on the pillow. To Ruby, that made it the greatest hotel room she had ever rented. To Yang, there was a flat screen television and a jacuzzi in the bathroom, and those made it the greatest hotel room she had ever rented. To Weiss, the poorly lit room, with the hideous carpet and drapes made it one of the worse Atlesian hotels she had ever rented. And to Qrow, with the attractive receptionist and a 24/7 bar, it was ok.

But undoubtedly there was one problem for all four of them: there was one bed. And it wasn't a king size bed, it was a normal size bed that two people sharing would find uncomfortable, let alone four? What a sight that would be.

Qrow recognized this and let himself out, "You girls fight over who gets which side of the bed. I'm gonna go make friends with the barkeep!"

When the old drunk closed the door on himself, the girls looked down at the bed and shared glances with each other, wordlessly discussing what their next course of action would be.

Yang walked towards the bathroom, "I've been riding Bumblebee for a week, I'm going to take a long bath in that jacuzzi if you don't mind."

After Yang closed the door behind her, Weiss turned to her left, catching Ruby munching the free mint on their pillow.

* * *

In the midst of bubbles and a warm jet stream, Yang floated in the jacuzzi letting all of her stress drain away. If it hadn't been for the light knock on the door, she would have easily fallen asleep.

"Need something?" she called out to the person who knocked on the door.

"Just need to brush my teeth," Yang heard Weiss' familiar shrill voice.

"You can come in!" she answered

Weiss walked through the doorway, her white complexion turning a shade of red when she saw Yang in the jacuzzi wearing what she was born in, "I'll just, brush my teeth and... head out," she explained, diverting her eyes away from the two mounds on her chest.

Weiss brushed her teeth, looking at Yang through the mirror. She tried ignoring the blonde, focusing on getting her own teeth clean.

"Hey, has your dad tried calling you while we've been traveling?" Yang broke the verbal silence.

Weiss winced just thinking about him, "I left my scroll in Cardin's bag, in case he's been trying to track me down."

"Nothing lost if your dad goes after it, huh," Yang laughed, "Hey, I know we haven't had time to talk with Qrow hanging around us and being on a motorcycle for eighteen hours a day, but," she paused to step out of her bath to speak with Weiss face to face, "About what happened."

A week's worth of backed up emotion laid in front of both Weiss and Yang to cross over, "You. Yang, you looked... Terrifying. The was you and Blake were-

"I should have never done that. I wish I could have taken that back so many times," she broke eye contact, looking down at her own feet, "I guess I still don't know how this relationship works."

"I don't think any of us even know how this relationship works. I don't even know how two people do it? Four people? God, I can't believe we even got as far as we did!" Weiss admitted, inching closer to Yang, "Two sisters, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and a former member of the White Fang all dating each other. You'd think the universe wouldn't have let it go this far."

Yang held her close and let out a small laugh, "Don't speak too soon. We still have to get Blake back from your dad in one piece."

"Don't even talk about him. I already hate being in the same continent as him," Weiss vented, looking up at Yang's lilac eyes, "And when get Blake back, we, but mainly you still have to talk to Blake about what you did," Weiss explained, "You and her were the ones to, aim your weapons at each other."

Yang knew the look in her eyes. She remembered it vividly from over a week ago. The teary gloss over her light-blue eyes revealed the fear and the worry she had for Yang. Different from a week ago, when the fear was born from Yang and the worry was for Blake. Now both were reserved for Yang and Blake.

Weiss was a huntress at heart; she only ever worried about herself and never for others because she knew that her allies were competent enough to handle themselves.

So to Yang, Weiss worrying about her gave her the hope that, she really trusted her. She held the heiress close to her, feeling her heartbeats reverberate through her body and into hers. Feeling this level of trust again, made the normally boisterous Yang Xiao Long, shed a few tears into her Weiss' shoulder.

"Yang?" Weiss asked concernedly hearing the larger girl starting to actually sob.

Through her tears, Weiss could just make out the words, "You still care about me, Weiss. Thank you so much!"

Weiss, held back her own tears and let Yang cry into her own shoulder, "Yang, I care about you deeply," Weiss finally realized that Yang was a lot closer to her than she realized, "Which is why I'm going to ask you to put on some clothes."

Ruby was in fact eavesdropping on Yang and Weiss and was happy that they were making things up and how mature her sister was. This feeling was immediately shattered when Yang started making boob jokes to Weiss, hearing them squeezed together and the light claps they made from being drenched in water.

"C'mon, Ice Queen! Join me for a swim!" followed by a splash and the lewd sounds of two naked women moving together in a small jacuzzi.

Ruby rolled her eyes and went to bed, "Useless lesbians."

* * *

Qrow fiddled with his glass on the bar, gazing at its fingerprint stains from other accounts of him fidgeting with it. He looked to his side and saw the sun breaking the night sky, "Daybreak."

He made it up to their room and walked in, "G'morning, ladies," looking at the three huntresses ready for the day in front of them, "Last day before we make it to Blizzard's house. Are you all ready?"

They only responded with a solemn nod, "Alright. Let's ride."

The hunter and the three students rode off from the snowy land of Atlas and into the continent's region of lofty peaks, where Blizzard's fortress, Weiss's former home lied.

Whatever it took, they were going to get Blake back.

* * *

**A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you all were expecting, but perhaps this is something that makes up for it? I will be up front that initially when I wrote this story, I didn't have a conclusion in mind, but for a while this is how I wanted the story to turn out. **

**Regardless thank you to everyone who has reviewed and given me feedback, letting me know _how much of an idiot_ I am and how to improve the story. Thanks to Pupmon1 for giving me a few pieces of advice, and thanks to everyone who gives this story the time of day.**

**We're coming up on the final showdown. All the pieces are in place. Are you ready?**


	30. Chapter 30 - The War of the North Pt 1

Two soldiers assigned the ever-exciting job to guard the House of Schnee stood at the door to the so called "Control Room," a room with access to every defense mechanism in Blizzard's fortress. And the man himself, Blizzard Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company and lord of the House of Schnee, stood in the center of his room, men stationed at every panel and console, awaiting Taurus' arrival.

"How long until you think that Taurus guy shows up?" a soldier asked his partner next to him.

"Can't be sure. Today was the day, Schnee told him to be here," he answered.

"Yeah but what's the chance a Faunus is going to listen to what a Schnee has to say," another soldier answered, "For all we know, he could be bringing all of the White Fang to us," she added.

"That's precisely what I anticipate," Blizzard's voice broke through their conversation, his icy cold stare breaking their confidence, "I want him to bring every rat that swears allegiance to him, so that I may squash them," the prospect of finally ridding his family of that thorn, put the very rare smile on his face, "When he enters my home, every unit will shoot him down until nothing remains. And if he brought his rag-tag army, well," a rare laugh left his mouth, "From the air or the sky, we'll shoot them down."

All of the soldiers in that room stared at him, awestruck, "So that's why you haven't killed the faunus girl yet?"

Blizzard's already sneering face turned to an even more annoyed sneer, if the rubber in his glove from his hand squeezing itself didn't give it away, "I don't want to be reminded that she's still alive. But once we slaughter them all, she can join her brethren on their way down into hell."

* * *

Several miles away from the fortress, on a road that cut through a forest in a ring of mountains, Team RWBY and Qrow Branwen rode towards the House of Schnee at full speed. Qrow and Yang felt the roar of their engines and the kiss of the road through their fingertips, when they first saw one of the many towers that stretched into the night sky. They then stopped in the middle of the road, Yang killing Bumblebee's engine and moving it into the trees.

"Alright, you know the plan?" Qrow asked the girls.

They nodded to the old hunter, letting Weiss do the talking, "Yang, Ruby, and myself are going to go out to find the emergency exit in the forest. My father has four emergency tunnels that run underneath the ground. I know where to find the one closest to us."

"Once we're inside, we'll find Blake and get out of Schnee's house undetected," Yang finished.

"When you find her, get away from here as fast as you can, and head back to Beacon. Don't wait for me, and don't tell Ozpin, Ironwood, or Goodwitch what you've been doing or where you've been," Qrow instructed, turning away to his bike but turned back for one last instruction, "Especially, Goodwitch. Please," he got back on his motorcycle to put his helmet on, "While you're doing that, I'll be having a stern talking with Schnee on how to treat my niece's girlfriend," he grinned, tapping his sword.

"Will you be ok, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked as he hopped on his bike.

The old man looked to his niece, returning a warm smile, "I'm taking on the Schnee Dust Company's entire arsenal just for my nieces to get their teammate back, "Your dad and mom's have put me through worse."

Within the instant of saying those words, he was already riding towards the fortress, leaving the three huntresses-in-training alone in the massive snow-covered forest, "So Weiss. Lead the way?" Yang motioned.

It wasn't a leisure hike through the woods: Qrow had given them a ten minute time limit to get inside the fortress before he would start his assault. It took Weiss a few minutes to find the escape shaft, and another half-minute to remember the password.

Once the door opened, the moonlight shined down on a staircase and a seemingly endless hallway. The three girls looked at each other for assurance.

"Once we're inside, we get Blake and get out. That's it," Yang repeated their plan, "Ideally we don't even meet your father while we're doing this."

Ruby stared down the hallway and looked to Weiss, and then planted a small kiss on her cheek, "FOR LUCK!" she promptly used her semblance to speed down the hallway, leaving them behind.

Yang looked to the heiress and asked, "Are you ready?"

Weiss kissed the taller girl on the cheek, "I'm ready."

* * *

It was agreed that getting stationed at the House of Schnee was the worst job in the entire Atlesian military, "But overall, standing guard in the freezing cold, in the middle of the night, waiting for the leader of a terrorist organization that hates humans, that my friend is the worst job you could ever have in the Atlesian Military."

His friend was not amused. Matter of fact, he was the opposite of amused, "Look, I don't want to be here, and I don't want someone narrating how bad my job is," he turned to the snowy darkness, "I just want this day to be over with and go home."

Normally, the night sky would either have not a speck of snow or a bit of sprinkling, but instead a snowstorm blotted out every star in the sky. Only the moon's shattered pieces shined through the clouds.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the figure the two had been waiting for, finally arrived. Though he stood taller than an average man at his age, he was still less than what they expected him to look like. He walked at a steady pace, his boots making a crunching noise against the snow. His red and black long coat stood out amongst the snow, and to any other person, this would have made him a sniper's easiest target. But he welcomed that sniper's, and anyone else who dared, challenge, firmly holding a grip on his weapon, Wilt and Blush.

They noted his red hair styled to look like the horns on his head, and finally the tan mask of the White Fang covering his face.

"A-Adam Taurus?" he stuttered, jolting back when the faunus put his blade uncomfortably close to his neck.

"Is your master, Blizzard Schnee?" intimidating, curt, and blunt, was the impression they got from his voice. If his appearance didn't tell them he was a dangerous threat, or the blade against one of their necks, it was the stern growl.

The one without a sword threatening to spill his blood over the snow stammered, looking through his brain's memories to find an answer that would satisfy him, "YES!"

Adam sheathed Wilt into Blush, "I understand he has something I want. I want it back," he turned his head to a camera.

Blizzard's voice boomed through an intercom, "Then let's discuss this like gentlemen over tea."

"But first! Show me proof that you have the faunus!" he demanded in defiance.

One of Blizzard's men directed the feed in Blake's cell to the screen at the gate. There before him, he saw his old partner, sitting alone in a cell.

"Blake, you're really here," whether or not she could hear him, he was going to announce his dreadful intentions, "Your hero has come to save you."

Adam's voice rattled Blake's mind. In the instant she heard him speak through the intercom, she changed from calm and stoic, to hysteric panicking. Adam saw this reaction, confirming she was here.

Throughout the journey from Vacuo to Atlas, he had doubted if Schnee really had Blake. Yet, the prospect of Blake, the slight chance that he could find her, drove him all the way into the Atlesian mountains.

But now, with Blake here before him, he couldn't help but smile in glee. The two soldiers felt uncomfortable, having grown accustomed to his scowl, now had to look at his ever-growing grin, turning into an uncanny cackle, "What was it you said?! Talk like gentlemen?! I like the sound of that!" he laughed as he shot down the surveillance camera with Blush, "I'm coming for you, Blake."

Their orders were to escort Taurus inside the castle, but as he walked forward, they were just a formality to him.

* * *

A single black crow flew around the House of Schnee, surveying the courtyard, a massive piece of land surrounded by walls to keep out the Grimm and anyone who wanted some Schnee blood.

While it was called the House of Schnee, the house itself was a massive castle, an architectural marvel with numerous towers stretching into the sky. The castle was called a house to undersell its massive size, perhaps a post-modernist statement for Schnee's guests to gawk at. Not only was it architecturally a marvel, but as a military one, it had three dozen active batteries, a hangar bay for airships to land, and supposedly a fleet of seventy SDC-designed combat robots and an army of five hundred Atlesian soldiers.

The crow thought supposedly because besides the two soldiers in the courtyard, the whole place was eerily empty.

In a flash, the crow transformed into Qrow and he stood on the wall, contemplating his next move. The plan was for him to attack the castle's defenses but there weren't besides the batteries along the castle. Qrow looked closer at the two soldiers walking to the castle's main gate, finally seeing a third party he hadn't before.

"Wait, that isn't Taurus, is it?" Qrow asked himself, focusing on the individual carrying a sword. But when he caught a glimpse of his tan mask turning towards his direction, he transformed into a crow and flew away.

* * *

Taurus' eyes scanned the night sky for the source of his suspicion. While he wasn't looking, one of the soldiers radioed Schnee, "Taurus is approaching the castle, but he's stopped right now. Regardless, we should be inside in less than two minutes."

"Excellent. Retrieve the faunus and present it at the foyer," Schnee barked orders in his control room, keeping his eyes on Taurus in the camera feed, "Once you're inside you'll draw your last breath."

While Schnee could hardly contain himself, his two men walking behind Adam were less than enthused about being so close to a man carrying a chokuto sheathed in a rifle. The idea of getting their heads cut off or their heads shot off was not a desirable debate to have within their minds. Nor was the sound of a man landing in the snow anymore comfortable.

The guards realized a man was standing behind them and aimed their weapons at the intruder, "STOP! IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" and once he finished his statement, he found half of his rifle in the snow.

"Run home, kid. Don't want you to get caught in the crossfire," Qrow slurred through his teeth at the soldiers.

They quickly abandoned their post, not getting paid enough to deal with two of Remnant's dangerous men. Qrow watched them run into a door in the wall, before turning his attention to the bull faunus, "HEY YOU! You're Taurus, aren't you?"

Adam turned to view the old hunter, "And you're Qrow Branwen, one of Ozpin's dogs."

Qrow pulled out his flask and sipped from it, "I bet you know a lot about dogs, Taurus," he felt satisfied with himself upon seeing the faunus tighten his grip on his sword."

"What are you doing here, Branwen?" his finger on Blush's trigger.

"Violating a restraining order. I'm intending on dishing out some pain for ol' Blizzard," he raised his flask at one the security cameras, "And you, Taurus. I'd ask why you're here too! You here for a snowball fight?" he picked up a clump of snow and shaped it into a ball, "I gotta warn you, the Atlesians never lose a snowball fight," Qrow bounced the snowball in his hand.

Qrow was buying time, trying to figure out where Schnee's defenses were. He made himself visible, and it was likely that Blizzard was looking at him through a camera feed, but it didn't make sense there was nothing trying to gun him or Adam down.

* * *

"How much time do we have left?" Yang asked, keeping her voice down as they snuck through the escape tunnel.

"We have four minutes left before Qrow starts attacking the castle. If I'm correct, then I know exactly where my father is keeping Blake," Weiss answered, "If all goes according to plan, we should be back in this tunnel with thirty seconds to spare."

Not long after, Ruby found the door at the end of the tunnel, locked with a keypad. Weiss entered a passcode, stepping through into her old home through a door meant to blend in with the wall, "It's been so long since I've been here."

Even whispering, her words echoed across the massive halls. Unusually, the halls were completely dark and empty, when traditionally if a guard had caught her after bedtime, the halls would be filled with light and guards, robotic and organic. Weiss held Myrtenaster up, keeping her guard up, eyes scanning the hall for guards.

"What now, Weiss?" Yang asked, gawking at the artwork and architecture of the castle.

"This way. My father has a dungeon in one of the basements,"

Ruby asked the most important question, "Wait, you guys have more than one basement?"

* * *

Blizzard's hand squeezed itself, his gaze piercing through the video feed, "Branwen," the soldiers could practically hear his teeth grinding his name through, "Why is he here?"

The soldiers hoped he wasn't expecting an answer, but in the silence they focused back on Adam and Qrow, zooming in on the swordsmen, turning on the camera's microphones for the control room to listen. While in theory this would have pleased Blizzard, but in reality, listening to not only Adam's voice but Qrow's as well, served to only infuriate him even more.

"I look forward to hanging their corpses on my mantle," Blizzard snarled, "What's the status on the faunus?"

The soldiers got to work and brought the video feed on the soldier escorting Blake, giving Blizzard a view of the back of her head, "Status?"

The soldier held Blake back as he responded back, "Escorting the prisoner to the foyer, estimated time, five minutes."

Blizzard sneered, "Make it quick."

The soldier pushed Blake forward with his rifle, continuing her march, "You know you're escorting me to my execution."

He was unfazed, "I have my orders."

Blake looked at the ground beneath her, and as her chains rattled through the halls, she contemplated her last moments.

* * *

"You know, I've been trying to piece this whole shebang together, and the one thing I haven't been able to figure out, is why a White Fang lieutenant is at the doorsteps of the Schnee Patriarch," Qrow inquired, "Without an army of White Fang, I mean."

Adam snorted, "I have my own reasons that don't concern a human like you. Now answer me, what's your business here?"

Qrow smiled and started laughing drunkenly to himself, "Me and Schnee are lizards and we like to talk about how that egg is going to hatch one day!" he pointed to the moon. He brought his hand down, pointing at the Faunus, "I never really understood you and your White Fang."

"You wouldn't be the first person,"

"Then enlighten me Taurus. What's your endgame? Terrorizing humans, ostracizing the faunus, destroying military and company property. To me, all I see are terrorists, killing for the sake of killing!"

"A human like you wouldn't understand our struggle! Unless we fight, you humans will wipe us out!"

"We're not at war anymore, Taurus! This was settled before you could even pick up a sword!"

"Then why are faunus treated like animals?" Taurus held his sword in front of him, "The only way to be treated with respect, is to show the humans what we're capable of!"

Qrow pointed at Adam, "You can't stop hatred with fear! That only plants the seed for another war. And a war is the last thing this world needs! What with all the Grimm I'm up to my ears in! The grimm I kill to defend humans and faunus alike!"

They stared each other down, the snow falling on their bodies, melting from the aura emanating from them, "You wanted to know why I came here from Vacuo?"

Qrow raised his eyebrows, surprised from the change in his behavior, "I assumed you were here to chop Schnee's head off."

"That's not why I'm here," Adam admitted, "I'm here, for my love."

Adam was caught off guard by Qrow's small burst of laughter, "Funny. I'm here for a similar reason."

* * *

Weiss led Ruby and Yang through the halls of her old home, trying to remember where the dungeon was. Despite having lived in the castle for years, her father had forbidden her from entering certain parts of the home. She winced when she remembered the scoldings her father gave her when she disobeyed his orders.

"Guys we don't have a lot of time left! Once Qrow starts blowing stuff up, this place is gonna go under lockdown!" Ruby warned them through a whisper.

"Ruby, we know. I just need to find a hallway that leads to the dungeon, now could you please shush before someone hears you?!" Weiss whispered.

As if on command, twenty Atlesian Knights, seven Paladins, and three Templars (for those of you at home wondering what an Atlesian Templar is, it's a spherical robot on tank treads that work like normal tank treads, but also as feet. It has numerous weapons in its arsenal that it can use when combatting Grimm, such as missiles, lasers, gatling guns, and two flails. It's an experimental combat robot the SDC are developing to combat giant Grimm. It is about three times the size of a Paladin) dropped from the ceiling and emerged from beneath the floor, surrounding the girls.

"Intruders, identify yourselves," the robotic voices demanded, aiming their weapons at Team RWBY.

In the control room the feed from the Atlesian Knights popped up on his computer. He inspected the random report from the robots that should have been on standby, but that resulted in his pants being filled with bricks, "Sir! I have something to report!"

Blizzard turned from Adam and Qrow's pointless argument to the soldier, "What is it?"

"Some of the units for your ambush have activated. They're reporting intruders, sir," he brought up the best vantage point he could find of the intruders from the SDC machines.

Every heart stopped beating when Blizzard growled one very simple word, "Weiss," the soldier could hear the frustration popping out of his bones when he clutched his hands, "What is she doing here?!"

* * *

"Intruders, identify yourselves," the Atlesian machines demanded without changing their tone of voice.

Yang tapped Weiss' shoulder, "Weiss, do you wanna?"

Weiss looked at the Paladins and Templars in front of them and the Knights behind, "My father is going to know we're here anyway," a big smile found itself on Weiss' face, "Let's make sure he knows!"

Weiss summoned a glyph in front of Yang, "Aw yeah, let's bring it DOWN!"

Before all hell went loose at the House of Schnee, the robotic soldiers demanded their identities one last time with the classic, "This is your final warning," line. Yang's shotgun blasts augmented by Weiss' glyph, destroyed every robot in their path, and let everyone know of their presence.

* * *

An explosion burst through the roof of the castle, the blast echoing across the forest and through the mountains. Qrow and Adam turned to the smoke rising from the castle, both wondering what was going on.

Qrow came to a conclusion faster than Adam did, "Sounds like they're doing my job for me," he paused to let out a few laughs, "If my hunch is right, then my nieces are raising hell on an ambush Schnee set up for you."

Adam turned to a camera, "An ambush, you say? Then we have more in common than I thought we did, Schnee," he fired a round from Blush at the camera.

In the control room, this didn't help Schnee's mood but wasn't what he was focused on. Instead he was watching his daughter obliterating his robotic soldiers with two other women, with the angriest scowl anyone had ever seen.

No one dared to ask to turn off the air conditioner.

"Sir! What are your orders?"

He directed his scowl at the soldier who spoke to him, "I want the Templars and the Paladins to bring my daughter to me. Everyone else is a formality," he practically screamed these orders.

"And what about Branwen and Taurus?"

"Let them kill each other!" the soldier found this a suitable answer as he issued orders out.

* * *

Adam and Qrow circled each other, hands on their weapons, ready to draw at a moment's notice, "I can't let you go in there, Taurus."

"Hmmph. What happened to your detestment for Schnee?" he asked, slightly amused by his change in demeanor.

"Oh believe me, I wanna see someone give him what he deserves," he admitted holding his hands up, "But my paternal instincts are telling me I don't want you anywhere near that castle," Qrow explained as he pulled his sword from its sheath.

Adam gripped Wilt's hilt, "I'm not interested in harming your family," he pulled his sword out of Blush very slightly, his finger on its trigger, "Yet, that is," he smirked.

"Those paternal instincts also apply to future in-laws," Qrow remarked, both hands on his greatsword, "Like that faunus girl my nieces were crying about. What was her name? I believe it was, Blake?"

The slightest hint of a smile disappeared from Adam's face, replaced with the scowl he was known for, "Big mistake," Adam pulled Blush's trigger, firing Wilt at the old hunter. Qrow blocked the sword, and pushed back Adam who had grabbed his sword a half second after it connected with Qrow's, "Anyone who stands between me and her will be cut down," he declared as the sparks between their blades spread across the snow.

They jumped away from each other to recover, Adam sheathing Wilt back into Blush. Qrow wondered if Adam's intimidation game was supposed to work on him. If it was, Taurus was failing immensely, as the hunter was absolutely giddy.

"So you want to cut me down? Ok," Qrow ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back, away from his face, "Go ahead and try!"

The clash of their blades could be heard across the forest, with great distinction.

* * *

Blake and the soldier escorting her stopped when they heard the explosion. The blast rattled through the castle, its floors shaking at their feet. The guard briefly lost his balance, and in that brief opportunity, Blake used her semblance to distance herself from the guard as she turned to another hallway.

"HEY WAIT!" at first she didn't stop for him until he shouted the last thing she thought she would hear from a guard, "YOU FORGOT YOUR SWORD!"

While every instinct in her body was telling her to run the other way, she turned back to face the guard who had placed Gambol Shroud and the key to her cuffs. Blake unlocked her cuffs and held up Gambol Shroud, inspecting it to be sure it was in good condition. She looked down the hall and saw the soldier waving to her.

"It's going to hell up there, and I don't like my job! Do whatever you want!" he lamented before disappearing through another hallway.

Blake looked at her options; there was a good chance that Adam was here and had brought whatever remained of the White Fang, so leaving through the front door wasn't the best option. She remembered the hangar bay, and wondered if she could find a ship that could fly her back to Beacon.

"One thing's for sure. I need to find my way out of this dungeon," she attached Gambol Shroud to the magnet on her back and ran through the basement of Schnee's castle.

* * *

"Right behind you, Yang!" Ruby fired at a Paladin with Crescent Rose's rifle form, slowing it down long enough for Yang to blast it with Ember Celica.

"Thanks, sis!" she shouted back while filling the Atlesian technology with lead, "Hey, Weiss! How many of these things does your dad have?!"

Weiss thrust her blade through a Knight that wouldn't fire at her due to its programming forbidding it from attacking a Schnee, "If memory serves me, I believe he has seventy of these robots!"

Yang smiled while she blasted several Paladins away from her. The three huntresses were making quick work of the robots, taking advantage of their inability to target Weiss, as their programming forbid them from harming a Schnee. Destroying the Paladins and the Templars became child's play, especially with Weiss' lightning dust tearing them apart.

A templar appeared through the cloud of smoke, swinging its flails at team RWBY. They jumped back from its attack, and in their counterattack, Weiss and Ruby shared a glance, knowing exactly what they needed to do.

Weiss summoned a glyph in front of Ruby, "Use this!" she handed the sniper a cartridge of fire dust.

"Are you sure about this?" Ruby asked as she loaded Crescent Rose with the ammunition.

Weiss nodded assuredly, "The metal isn't designed to handle heat, only the cold! One bullet will burn through its armor all the way through!"

Ruby aimed Crescent Rose at the Templar's, inhaling and exhaling as she clutched the trigger and fired. Enhanced by Weiss' glyph, the bullet became a firestorm that engulfed the remaining paladins and templars. As well as turning a portion of Weiss' home charcoal black, but they elected not to dwell on this for too long.

Only one templar remained, aiming its gatling guns and its missiles at Team RWBY. Though this one, seemed to be going into berserker mode, with it screeching, "Going into maximum overdrive! Eliminate the intruders! Eliminate!"

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang readied their weapons for one last tussle with Atlesian tech. The templar started firing missiles at the girls, Ruby and Yang blowing them up before they could even reach their side of the battlefield. The templar decided to switch things up and start firing its gatling guns. Ruby spun Crescent Rose in front of her, blocking every bullet from the giant robot. While Ruby was busy, the templar swung its flails, after dramatically protruding spikes from the giant balls, at the heiress and the brawler. Weiss summoned a black glyph that blocked the flail, keeping it in motion, though she struggled on the initial impact to keep her balance. Yang, however decided to take the bull on by the horns and grabbed the flail as it knocked into her at full impact.

Weiss was worried, turning her focus to where Yang had been launched to. That concern went away when Yang snapped the flail off of its chain, holding it up like a trophy.

"GUYS! My arms are getting tired!" Ruby complained, stilling deflecting the never ending onslaught of bullets.

"Oh, sorry, sis. Ice Queen? Would you like to engage in a Flail Tossing Contest?" Yang asked, bobbing a curtsy with the flail above her head.

"Oh but of course, Madame Xiao Long! Us Atlesians absolutely love partaking in such contests, it's what livens up every party-

"GUYS!" Ruby screamed in agitation.

Weiss concentrated on the glyph, taking all of the momentum the flail had given her and giving it right back to the templar. Yang, with the chain she took from the templar spun herself in a circle, guiding the weight while it spun her.

Weiss and Yang launched the flails at the templar that didn't notice what the freezerburn duo were doing until its own flails hit it where its guns and ammunition were stored.

"Looks like we hit him at the same, time," Yang observed.

"We're not calling this a tie, Yang. I'm going to see who hit that robot harder!" Weiss challenged the taller blonde.

"Oh yeah?! Whoever left a bigger crater gets to be the big spoon when we're back at Beacon!" Yang bet with Weiss, slightly annoying Ruby as they didn't bother congratulating her for deflecting the countless number of bullets.

The templar however wasn't done, and if robots could feel emotion, then this machine would be enthralled with fury that three girls were getting the better of Atlesian technology. But instead of rage, the robot calmly announced its next move.

"Damage report. Ninety-three damage percentage. Completely unsalvageable. Undergoing protocol four, zero, four," it droned.

Before any of them could wonder this dreaded protocol could mean, a timer burst through the top of the Templar's body, right above where its sensors were, and it began counting down from thirty.

"Weiss?" Ruby tugged on her sleeve.

"Uh huh?"

"Is that thing going to blow up?"

Weiss readied some ice dust to surround her team in an ice dome, "Oh yes."

But fortunately, the three girls didn't need Weiss' ice shield. In a flash, the countdown and the templar stopped going down with nineteen seconds remaining. The swordsman kneeled in front of the templar, their sword held out to their side. They stood up straight, and when they sheathed their sword, the templar's head and its timer fell to the ground and the remains fell on its back.

The swordsman finally broke their concentration and looked in front of them, "R-Ruby? Weiss? Yang? What?! What are you guys doing here?!"

They were awestruck. None of them knew what to say, or could find a word to say. But there she was. They travelled half across the world to find her and they succeeded.

Ruby was the first person to speak, through she spoke through tears, "Blake. You, you're ok!" and she used her semblance to embrace her, "We were so worried about you!" the rest of her words were muffled through tears.

Blake held Ruby up to her chest, petting the back of her head, letting Ruby cry into her shoulder, "I-I'm happy you're here, Ruby, but," her yellow eyes dampened as she fought back against her tears, "You all came here, to save me?"

Weiss walked to Blake, her own watergates opening up, "I couldn't live with myself if my father hurt you," with Ruby between them, Weiss held onto Blake, crying into Blake's other shoulder, "I'm sorry! I'm the one who got you into this mess! I shouldn't have ran! I shouldn't! I should have-

"Don't say anything. We aren't there anymore. We're here, and we're both safe," Blake kissed the heiress on her cheek, "And thank you, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, for coming to save me," her arms trembled, "I- I don't want to say I thought I would never you again, but," Ruby and Weiss' shoulders shared the flow of Blake's tears, "I, I had those thoughts, when I. When I heard-

Blake's sentence was cut off by a kiss from Weiss, "It's ok, Blake. It's over now."

Ruby looked up at the onyx-haired girl and smiled brightly at her, "We can go home and move on from this."

Blake wiped the tears with her sleeve, and started laughing, "A minute ago I was the one comforting you two, now I'm the one that needs comforting," she looked at her arms and realized they needed the people she cared about most in the world to be around, and the cat faunus complied, hugging Ruby and Weiss close to her.

The cluster of hugs turned to Yang, when the sounds of two heavy pieces of metal clanged against the floor. There, for the first time since that dreaded time one week ago, Blake saw Yang dropping Ember Celica. She walked forward, eyes never avoiding Blake's, but before she got any closer, she dropped to her knees and then onto her hands.

"Blake. I've thought about you a lot since the last time I saw you," the emotions were going every way that Yang didn't want them to. Everyone could tell by the way she was choking on her words.

Yang smashed fist into the floor, cracking the concrete underneath the carpet, "I wish I could take back what I did! I wish I never aimed my weapon at you!" Yang Xiao Long rarely cried. But with a week of emotional buildup, the tears poured out of her eyes, and she covered the carpet under her, "I'm just a big, selfish, idiot!" she emphasized with another punch to the ground "I always treat everything like it's a fight!" she lifted her away from the crater she created, still keeping her head down, "Blake, I came all this way to save you. To bring you home. But, I wanted you to forgive me for what I did," her fists clenched, "I know this sounds selfish, but I couldn't live with myself if the last thing you knew about me was threatening your life!" Yang cried her soul out, through her tears and the choked up words through her throat.

Finally, Yang Xiao Long looked forward and into Blake, "Blake, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for betraying your trust. I'm sorry for betraying your trust in me as your partner, your teammate. And, from the bottom of my heart," she beat her own chest with a loud and very concerning thump, "I'm sorry for betraying my girlfriend!"

The room was silent after Yang finished speaking, her lilac eyes never moving away from Blake. Blake walked past Weiss and Ruby, and when she was in front of her partner, she sat down in front of her, "Yang. We're bad at this. We don't know how a relationship with four people is supposed to work. Without Ruby for one second, we turn on each other without hesitating. I'm surprised we didn't try killing each other sooner," Blake pulled the bow off of her ears, and put the bow in Yang's hands, "Do you remember what I asked you to promise me?"

Yang felt the bow in her hands while she went through her memories, "It feels like it was years ago, but yeah. I promised I wouldn't become a monster."

Blake pressed her forehead against Yang's, "You aren't a monster. Just coming here all the way from Beacon, is more than enough for me to forgive you," Blake stood up and offered her hand to Yang, "Now get up. If we want to be on time for class we should start moving."

Yang gazed at Blake's hand, and put her hand in her's, "Right! We're already gonna get one hell of a lecture for missing a week of class! So c'mon ladies! We need to get back to Beacon!"

Ruby couldn't contain herself, "WOOOO! Team RWBY is back!"

"RUBY! We're still in my father's house we don't want everyone knowing that!" Weiss scolded the younger girl out of frustration.

"Hold on guys, I need to put on my gauntlets," Yang requested while picking up Ember Celica.

Even if it had been a week, it felt euphoric that things in their weird relationship were finally to the closest semblance of what they called normal. Blake couldn't help but smile, knowing that she was with the people that she belonged with.

As soldiers moved out and explosions boomed across the castle, how could anyone stay asleep during this time? Not even her. She suited up in her uniform and carried her sabre. She stepped out of her room and observed the panic in her men. Whatever was going on, Winter Schnee was going to get to the bottom of the situation.

* * *

**A/N Well guys. We're at the showdown. This is now the longest chapter for Red Flowers Bloom, and it's basically a tenth of the story. Even if this isn't what you thought it was going to be, hopefully you can still enjoy what I have to offer. **

**I haven't watched Volume 4 yet so... I'm hoping it's awesome. But regardless, thank you for reading my story and giving it the time of day. I'm going to write the next chapter and then I think there will be one or two more. Hope you'll enjoy the ride.**


	31. Chapter 31 - The War of the North Pt 2

Roman lit the forest bright for a moment to light his cigar. He observed the House of Schnee from a distance, noting the smoke rising into the sky and the clash of blades ringing in his ear. He puffed smoke through his nose before speaking, "Can you feel it, Perry? The shaking in your hand?"

"N-no, sir," the bespectacled Faunus admitted.

Torchwick snickered, "Hearing the sounds of battle would normally be the cause for alarm. But I suppose when you have an army behind you," Roman's laugh echoed through the forest, "You can't help but feel excited for battle!" he stepped onto the hull of one of the White Fang ships, "AND ESPECIALLY WHEN THE BATTLE TAKES PLACE ON SCHNEE'S LAND!"

Though he was a human, the faunus of the White Fang couldn't help but cheer for his words, turning into a roar of confidence, "So when we get the signal, ladies and gentlemen! The war between the Schnee Dust Company and the White Fang will finally be over! By the end of this night, we will take Schnee's head!"

It probably gave away their position, but the White Fang army still cheered in glee, raising their fists in celebration. Roman turned away from his forces to face the enigmatic castle, "Besides. If it all goes to hell, then I can slip away with a mountain of Schnee fortune to sell for millions," he made sure that none of the White Fang could hear him.

* * *

Adam and Qrow exchanged clashes and bullets with each other, blocking them with their swords. The two stood at opposite ends of the courtyard, glaring at one another. As they caught their breaths, Qrow pulled out his flask and proceeded to chug the liquor inside.

"So it's true what they say about you. You drink even when in battle," Adam noted as he sheathed Wilt inside Blush.

Qrow grinned at his opponent, "Helps you forget all the terrible things that have happened in your life," he put the flask away, "Doesn't help you forget how to fight I'm afraid."

In a flash he appeared before Taurus, bringing his greatsword down on the faunus. Adam fired a round from Blush, launching him away from the Huntsman. He unsheathed Wilt, swinging fast enough that the slash reached Qrow, who easily blocked it with his sword.

"I gotta hand it to you. You really do live up to your title, Right Arm of the White Fang," Qrow complimented the faunus.

Adam snorted, "You're not as strong as I thought you were. You're past your prime."

Qrow began laughing at his opponent, bending over to compose himself, "It happens when you get to my age. So instead of mocking me for it," Qrow disappeared from Adam's sight and reappeared in front of the faunus, already clashing blades, "Give this old man a fight he can take to his grave!"

* * *

"Stop right now! You are trespassing on Schnee Property! You are under arrest!" a group of soldiers aimed their rifles at the four intruders.

"Hey wait, isn't that Weiss Schnee?" a soldier wondered out loud, before noticing a glyph under his feet.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang ran past the now frozen group of soldiers, their only consolation being, "Sorry! Coming through!" from Ruby.

The underpaid soldiers let out a groan and a small wave of understanding.

"So, why aren't we going out the way we came?!" Yang asked the obvious question that everyone was wondering.

Weiss led team RWBY through her old home, "We have to find another escape tunnel. After we tripped the alarm, the tunnel we came through sealed itself!"

"Gotcha!" she returned.

Ruby ran alongside Blake, growing concerned with the older faunus, "What's wrong, Blake?"

Blake wiped tears from her eyes, "Still, amazed that you all came here to save me. Did you come by yourselves all the way from Beacon?"

Yang and Ruby exchanged prideful grins, "Well we might have a little help from our Uncle Qrow," Ruby answered.

"Speaking of Qrow, what's he been doing since all of the defenses have been inside?" Yang wondered out loud.

Weiss turned a corner into a hallway with windows that overlooked the courtyard and the surrounding forests, "Let's see if we can get a look at what your uncle is doing."

The four huntresses witnessed Qrow Branwen and a figure that three of them didn't recognize clashing blades across the Schnee Courtyard.

"I knew he was going to be fighting someone but I thought he was gonna be fighting like, soldiers, or robots. That looks like some dude with," Ruby squinted her eyes, and shaped her hands like binoculars over her face, "A White Fang mask? Why is the White Fang here?"

Blake, instantly recognized his mask, "Adam."

Weiss knew that tone of voice, "You know him?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes on him, "He was my partner in the White Fang. He was-

"He was the monster, wasn't he?" Yang interjected.

All their eyes were on Blake, who couldn't manage to spit out her words. Only through nodding her head slightly did they understand what he meant to Blake.

"If I'm correct, he's Adam Taurus, one of the White Fang's lieutenants, and the so-called, Right Arm of the White Fang. He's caused more than enough trouble for my family," Weiss read off his biography.

"I don't like him already," Yang added.

"KICK HIS BUTT, UNCLE QROW!" Ruby cheered for her uncle.

* * *

The two warriors stood across from each other, neither of them feeling the fatigue of battle, "You are quite an impressive swordsman, Taurus," he charged at the faunus, swinging his sword at him, only to be blocked by Wilt, "I'd easily recommend you as a Huntsman. An S-Class Huntsman at that."

Adam, unable to push through Qrow's defenses, blasted himself from Branwen with a round from Wilt, "I have no interest in fighting for your cause," he followed his answer three rifle shots at Qrow.

Effortlessly, Qrow spun his sword and blocked the blasts, "Shame. Now I have to kill you," he closed the distance between them, before Adam could properly react to his attack, he was already in a crater in the snow, "Give up, Taurus! Very soon you'll be outnumbered!"

"That's where you're wrong," he growled.

Qrow watched him pull out a pistol from his coat, wondering what good it would do against him, then quickly realizing it wasn't a pistol when Adam was aiming it at the sky. But before he could stop him, he had already fired a bright white flare into the sky that burst into a dozen smaller lights.

Team RWBY watched it reach into the sky, Jacque and his subordinates observed it in their Control Room, and Winter and her soldiers witnessed its peak.

* * *

"Sir! We can see flares!" a faunus reported to Adam.

Roman Torchwick looked through a pair of binoculars and puffed smoke through his nose, "Well there's the signal from Taurus. You know what that means, right?!" he turned to the army of White Fang.

"DOWN WITH SCHNEE!" they answered back.

As the faunus got into their ships, Roman could only stand back and admire their resolve, "You know Neo. I was going to make this big speech and rile them up to kill Schnee, but I think they're riled enough," he and his partner stepped onto a ship as it took off.

* * *

In the Schnee Control Room, the radar was going off, "Sir! The radar is picking up aircraft! Multiple aircraft!"

Jacque walked to the soldier, gripping his glove even tighter, "What in all that is holy is that?" his voice for once was quiet, "How did they get so close without us knowing!?"

"Sir we're counting at least thirty-six aircraft approaching the castle, there's even a few battleships amongst their forces!" another soldier reported, bringing up a visual of the fleet approaching his home.

Jacque could only step back, seeing the forces at his doorstep. He swallowed his throat, and adjusted his bowtie while he gazed at the White Fang insignias dotted on their hulls.

"Sir! What are your orders?!" they begged.

Jacque regained his composure and glared at his men, "We are the Schnee Dust Company! I will not tolerate rabble-rousers at my house!" he declared, "BLOW THEM OUT OF THE SKY!"

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in, but when they did, the efficiency of the Atlesian military was best displayed.

"Put me on the intercom," he demanded, "Listen here, you animals," his voice rang through the forest, and every White Fang member could hear his icy words, "And that includes the rats scurrying in my house, and the dogs at my doorstep."

Qrow let out a laugh, "That's the nicest thing he's ever said to me."

"If you think it's so easy to invade my home, then you all have another thing coming. I will see to it that your blood stains the snow red. I will wipe out the White Fang from the face of the earth. Even if I have to do it myself!" he growled through the speakers, "So come and face me, and I'll show you the full extent of the power of the Schnee Dust Company!"

His words were followed by his castle opening fire on the White Fang fleet, filling the dark sky with fire.

* * *

On the flagship of the White Fang fleet, they were taking heavy damage from the fortress. The ship rocking knocked a few of the White Fang grunts off their feet, only Torchwick and Neo remaining upright.

"Put all the shields up! Concentrate fire on the batteries!" Roman ordered, getting the crew back in order.

The White Fang Fleet formed a formation where the battleships absorbed most of the firepower from the castle, so the smaller gunships could freely open fire on Schnee.

"Alright men, and ladies, we all know the plan! We're going to parachute down onto Schnee's land. Our goal is to take the hanger so nothing can get out of the airspace! Then we move in and take the Schnee Dust Company! And this," Roman stopped himself and raised his arms, "Your war, will be won!" he declared, to the thunderous roar of the White Fang.

As they prepared themselves for battle, Roman stood next to Neo and bragged, "I make one hell of a motivational speaker don't I?"

* * *

"SIR! Batteries three, six, and eight have shut down and are completely unresponsive! Five and two are about to go out as well!"

"In about T minus five minutes the White Fang fleet will be directly above us!"

Jacque Schnee smashed his hands on the panel nearest to him. The silence was near deafening, "Father."

"What is it, Winter?" he spoke very quietly, unsettling the soldiers in the room.

"I need you to send a distress signal to the Atlesian armies. We need air support if we want to stand a chance against the White Fang," his daughter instructed him.

Jacque absorbed her words and barked them to his soldiers, "You heard her, men! Send those signals."

Winter continued her strategy, "I'm going to lead my squad to the hangar so we can get you out of here, along with all other injured personnel!"

Finally at ease, he calmed down, "Very well. Men, do whatever you must to keep those mongrels off the ground!"

While his soldiers immediately got to work, Jacque proceeded to walk out of the control room, "Sir, where are you going?"

He turned his head, "My personal quarters. If anyone wishes to challenge me, I will welcome there," and he returned to leaving the battle to his minions.

* * *

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long watched in horror as the White Fang fleet slowly descended upon the castle, "He brought everyone from the White Fang here," Blake lamented.

The four girls remained silent while the sounds of war blasted the air, "We can't leave. Not yet. There's too much at stake here!" Ruby declared.

"Sis, we can't take on an army of White Fang goons-

"Yang Xiao Long! My dearest sister, since I've known you for the past fifteen years, I've never known you to back down from a fight! And here you have the battle of the century, and you're going to chicken out!"

Yang was flabbergasted, having not heard her sister speak to her like that.

"She's right," Weiss suddenly spoke up, "If the White Fang take this castle over, they will have unrestricted access to the SDC networks and an access point to the Atlesian military. If that happens, there's no telling what they would do with that power."

Blake looked down at the courtyard, "I have an idea how he would use that power."

"Ok. I get it. We did kinda destroy a lot of their defenses," Yang relented.

"So what's our game plan?" Blake asked.

"We need to get rid of Adam Taurus," Weiss answered.

"I'll take care of him," Yang and Blake answered at the same time.

"Blake. I know how strong you are. You're one of the strongest people I know. Hell, you're stronger than me," Yang pulled her in for a hug, "But if you go down there, he's gonna get inside your head. And you'll be in my way. I can't let that happen. So please, stay as far away as you can from him."

Blake nodded, "I understand."

"Thanks,"

"Alright, Yang and Uncle Qrow will be fighting Adam Taurus. I think I will, wait. Is that Torchwick?" Ruby asked, squinting her eyes before looking through Crescent Rose's scope, "Uh, guys. It looks like he's falling with some girl with an umbrella, and a bunch of dudes with White Fang masks. WAIT! There's a few girls too."

"Torchwick? What is he doing here?" Weiss demanded.

"I don't know. But I think I'm gonna go and find out!"

"Are you sure you can take him?" Yang asked.

"I can handle myself. Just not sure if I can handle all of those White Fang guys," she admitted.

"Then you should my sister-

"You have a sister?" the rest of Team RWBY quipped.

"YES. I think she should be here. Just explain to her that you know me, and hopefully she won't shoot you on sight," Weiss whispered on those last parts.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Blake walked to Weiss' side, "And that just leaves you and me. What are our targets?"

"My father," she answered, "I need to make him understand that this is my life, and he has no control over who I am, or what I do."

She felt her hand in Blake's, "I'll be with you the whole way."

"Alright Team RWBY! We have our objectives! Let's move out!" Ruby ordered enthusiastically.

They split in three directions: Yang went down to the courtyard to join her uncle fight Adam Taurus. Ruby sped through the castle to find Weiss' sister and to get answers from Torchwick. And Weiss and Blake journeyed to the top of the House of Schnee to confront Weiss' father.

Though they traveled across the entire world to be reunite, they split one last time to do what was right, and to finally put their old demons to rest.

The War of the North had finally begun.

* * *

**A/N So guys... How've you been? It's been like... half a year at this point? I mean. Five months. Life got ahead of me, and I wanted to focus my attention on other projects. So I haven't been completely dead, just mostly dead.**

**Good news is, I'm going to focus, at least fanfic-wise, entirely on this story until it gets bloody finished. There are at least... three chapters left? I think. Who knows. It will get done this year. I will not let it go on for three years. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me for so long. Hope you enjoy this. Now, we're gonna get into some juicy angst. ;)**


End file.
